A última Virgem
by carolinareisz
Summary: Gina não está tendo um caso com Harry Potter,mas após a única noite maravilhosa que passaram juntos,ele foi fisgado e está decidido a seguir Gina por toda a parte para provar que eles estão vivendoo romance mais apaixonado de suas vidas.CAP5 ON NC VERY HO
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo Um

—Harry, estou desesperada! — O pânico tomava conta da voz de Hermione Granger.

Harry Potter engoliu em seco. Seu estômago contraiu. Normalmente mulheres lhe diziam tais palavras simplesmente sem fôlego, algo com o que ele se sentia mais capaz de lidar.

Ele entrara no escritório de seu sócio, Ronald Weasley, sem nenhum objetivo em mente além de rever o balanço do dia e os portfólios de seus clientes depois da dose noturna de tequila. A última coisa que Harry esperava era participar de uma discussão entre Rony e a futura esposa dele.

O olhar de Harry foi de Mione para Rony. Ele estava sentado à sua mesa de madeira maciça. Sua expressão fazia Harry lembrar-se de seu próprio pai encarando a mãe, na época em que ambos toleravam ficar na mesma sala.

Mione correu até Harry e ele enrijeceu. As pequenas mãos da moça agarraram seu braço, demonstrando uma certa frustração. Por que ele sentia esse desejo de ajudá-la, uma vez que nunca fora adepto de resolver crises familiares?

Relutantemente, colocou as mãos sobre as dela. Quase teve medo de perguntar, dada a expressão severa de Rony:

— Qual é o problema?

— Não! — Rony saltou da cadeira, arremessando-a para trás de modo inesperado. — Eu já disse. Ele... — Seu dedo tremia enquanto apontava para o sócio. —Não é uma opção.

Harry lançou-lhe um olhar. Qual era o problema de Rony? Embora não fizesse idéia do que o sócio queria dizer, aquelas palavras machucavam. Ele abriu a boca para protestar, e depois a fechou.

Rony tinha razão. O que quer que fosse, eles poderiam resolver sem sua ajuda. Rony podia cuidar de sua mulher histérica. Harry deu um passo na direção da porta do escritório em que havia entrado relutantemente.

Mione caminhou com ele.

— Rony, Harry é seu padrinho, e nossa única esperança. Com um leve sorriso, Harry bateu a mão sobre a dela.

— Eu volto mais tarde. Parece que vocês precisam resolver isso sozinhos.

— Ah, não! — Os olhos dela se arregalaram, suplicantes. — Precisamos de você.

— Não! — Em um instante Rony se pôs entre os dois, com os cabelos vermelhos esvoaçando em várias direções, como se ele tivesse tentado literalmente arrancá-los do escalpo. — Apenas teremos de avisá-la para que vá por conta própria.

— Mas, Rony... — O lábio inferior de Mione tremeu. Ela piscou. — Isso vai estragar tudo. Estou planejando há semanas. Ela tem de chegar exatamente às nove, ou a surpresa será arruinada. Você sabe o quanto estou apostando nisso. Ela me odeia e preciso dessa festa para conquistá-la. Acho que está chateada porque marquei o casamento numa data tão perto do aniversário dela. Oh, por favor. — Grandes lágrimas desceram pelas bochechas enquanto ela dava um soluço engasgado.

Harry intensificou as batidas em sua mão. O desconforto no estômago se tornou um nó. O que havia nas lágrimas de uma mulher que o fazia amolecer por dentro? Droga, ele nunca foi capaz de dizer não a uma mulher em apuros.

— Quem tem de chegar aonde?

— Gi, Ginevra — Mione soluçou. — Tem de chegar à festa surpresa dela.

— Ginevra? — indagou Harry, incapaz de reconhecer o nome.

— A irmã de Rony. Gina!

Harry fitou Rony, que continuava imóvel e em silêncio. Ele havia mencionado uma irmã quando estiveram em Auburn cinco anos antes, mas Harry nunca a conhecera.

— É isso? É esse o motivo de toda essa choradeira? — Mulheres são criaturas tão emotivas. Ele voltou o olhar do rosto cheio de lágrimas de Mione para a rígida expressão de Rony. — Vocês só precisam de alguém para bancar o motorista?

— Para mim, significaria muito conquistar a simpatia dela. Acho que isso pode ser o bastante. — As lágrimas ainda saíam dos olhos de Mione enquanto o fitava, mas um brilho de gratidão preenchia ò castanho de suas pupilas. — Você não pode comentar nada sobre a festa.

Ela soltou o braço dele e foi para o lado de Rony.

— Ronald vai ajudá-lo com os detalhes. — Voltou o rosto para o noivo. — Certo?

— Não. — Sua voz perdera um pouco da veemência anterior.

As pontas dos dedos de Mione tocavam as bochechas dele. Ela apertou o corpo contra o de Ronald.

— Por mim?

Ele fechou os olhos por um momento e passou o braço ao redor dela, se rendendo.

— Eu realmente não gosto disso.

Com um grito de felicidade, ela entrelaçou os braços ao redor das costas de Rony.

— Eu te amo. Eles vão estar em um lugar público e todos vamos estar lá para acompanhar.

Tudo vai ficar bem.

Deu um beijo demorado em seus lábios e se afastou para pegar a bolsa. As lágrimas agora se reduziram a uma ocasional fungada.

— Tenho de cuidar das flores para o casamento. Explique tudo a Harry. — Mione saiu da sala em seguida.

Harry se voltou para Rony com um sorriso. Agora que a discussão tinha passado, a tensão diminuíra.

— Isso faz o estilo dela. Rony balançou a cabeça.

— Você não faz idéia. — Virou na direção da mesa, pegou alguns formulários e arremessou-os contra a mesa. — Eu nunca teria concordado com isso se não fosse o último recurso.

— São seis horas. Hora de beber algo. — Harry ignorou o comentário de Rony e guiou a conversa para o objetivo original de ter ido ao escritório. Foi até o armário atrás da mesa e pegou dois pequenos copos em uma prateleira.

O drinque das seis era um ritual que tinham começado durante o segundo ano do ensino médio. Era uma tradição honrosa que Harry herdara de seu pai, que adotara o costume depois de uma semana no México com seus colegas de faculdade. Durante a viagem, o pai desenvolveu muita afinidade pela tequila José Cuervo, que agora era a única marca usada no ritual.

Harry deu um dos copos a Rony, que o colocou sobre a mesa e, em seguida, pegou uma garrafa de uma gaveta mais baixa. Derramou o líquido dourado nos dois copos.

— Obrigado. — Harry ergueu seu copo oferecendo um brinde, seguido por Rony. — Ao trabalho e ao prazer. Na mesma medida.

Harry bebeu o drinque em um gole. Repousou o copo vazio e se dirigiu à janela, observando o céu do centro da cidade de Atlanta. O sol se punha lentamente, lançando grandes sombras sobre os telhados. Seis andares abaixo, uma longa fila de carros se arrastava pela rua.

Ele olhou para Rony.

— Então, finalmente vou conhecer sua irmã.

De forma repressora, Rony apontou o dedo para o sócio.

— Leve-a até a festa surpresa, mas mantenha suas mãos longe dela! É uma boa garota.

Incomodado, Harry espremeu os olhos.

— Por que ficou tão nervoso? Não tenho planos em relação à sua irmã. Ainda nem a conheci, o que, aliás, me parece um pouco estranho. Dava para entender quando estávamos em Auburn, mas trabalhamos aqui por anos antes de eu me mudar para Denver. Já voltei há várias semanas, ela mora em Atlanta e mesmo assim ainda não nos conhecemos. Por quê?

Rony o repreendeu.

— Eu já disse. Ela é uma boa menina. Não quero expô-la aos seus... Seus hábitos pessoais. Acredite, tentei chamar todos para essa festa. Ninguém estava disponível.

— Hábitos pessoais?! Eu estava pensando em uma simples apresentação, não uma reunião de colegas de quarto. — Harry inclinou a cabeça enquanto sua indisposição com Rony aumentava. — O que há de errado com meus hábitos pessoais?

Com um som de exasperação, Rony gesticulou com a mão.

— Loiras nas segundas, morenas nas quintas e japonesas no final de semana. Gina não,é desse tipo. Ela é romântica. Acredita em amor e em viver feliz para sempre. Não quero que você a corrompa.

Harry se ressentiu.

— Essa doeu. Só porque gosto de mulheres não quer dizer que eu vá pular em cima de sua irmã. — Ele fechou a persiana.

— Apenas leve-a para a festa e não tente nenhum de seus truques, senão... eu e você vamos ter de nos entender.

— Nos entender? — Harry riu. Era difícil levar Rony a sério enquanto seus cabelos pareciam o de alguém sendo eletrocutado. — Você está exagerando. Eu consigo me controlar. Além disso, ainda não disse que concordo em levá-la.

— É claro que você vai fazer isso. Você precisa. E vai se controlar. — Ele exalou pesadamente. — Eu não pediria se não estivesse desesperado. Tenho de viajar até Boca para fazer a revisão trimestral do portfólio da Companhia Shoreland.

— Você ouviu a Mione. Ela contratou um bufê. Está empenhada. Por algum motivo ela enfiou na cabeça que Gina não gosta dela.

Tudo para agradar uma mulher. Rony estava fora de si. Harry fechou os olhos. Aos trinta anos, ele havia aprendido do modo mais difícil que não há como satisfazer uma mulher. Pelo menos não nesse sentido...

Dois anos antes, ele deixara a sociedade com Rony para acompanhar Rebecca até o Colorado. Ele teria dado tudo a ela: seu tempo, dinheiro, até havia oferecido seu nome. Graças a Deus ela recusara a oferta. Não importava o que ele oferecesse, nunca era o bastante. Harry saíra do relacionamento sem nenhuma ilusão. Isso quase custou sua carreira.

Rony teria de aprender a mesma lição por conta própria, mas como Harry poderia deixar de quebrar um galho para o sócio?

Voltou-se para Rony:

— Você pode levar sua irmã à festa. Eu vou a Boca por você. A velha senhora Shoreland gosta de mim.

— De jeito nenhum. Sua neta a está visitando com o noivo, o que não significa um impedimento para você.

— Espere um pouco! Eu não sou o canalha que você pinta. Nunca roubei a mulher de outro homem.

— Não. Nunca precisou. Por algum motivo, as mulheres correm em sua direção. É irritante.

Com um resmungo, Harry foi até a mesa.

— Nem todas.

— É? — Rony franziu as sobrancelhas. — Quer dizer que pelo menos uma ainda não gemeu nos seus braços?

— Aquela oriental do quarto andar. Acho que trabalha na companhia de seguros. — Ele deu de ombros. — Ela tem sido meio evasiva.

Um sorriso surgiu no rosto de Rony.

— Cho. Almoçamos juntos ontem. Saíamos de vez em quando na época da escola. — Ele limpou a garganta.

— É claro que agora eu tenho a Mione. Digo, foi só um almoço. Lá estava ela, sozinha naquele balcão enorme...

— Você a seduziu? — Harry o encarou, surpreso. As bochechas de Rony pareciam um sinal vermelho. O bom e velho Rony tinha almoçado com a vítima de Harry do mês? Como era possível?!

— Não, não! Nada disso. Cho temo ritmo parecido com o seu. Bem, ela era bem direta no colégio. E claro que as pessoas mudam...

Harry se animou com a novidade. Cho parecia ser exatamente o que ele precisava: um bom relacionamento descomplicado. Depois do desastre com Rebecca, ele achava que nunca mais ia querer alguma coisa com uma mulher.

— Posso cuidar disso.

Com as mãos nos bolsos, Rony encarou o sócio.

— Então, você vai me ajudar ou não?

Harry afastou a mente das pernas compridas e curvas provocantes de Cho. Preferia passar a noite de sexta com ela do que com uma "boa menina".

— Você não consegue arrumar outra pessoa?

— Não tem mais ninguém! Eu não teria pedido a você, se tivesse outra escolha.

Com a testa franzida, Harry verificou a lista na mesa. Percebeu a página inteira de nomes riscados. — Você pediu ao Fred, o cara do correio?

— Já disse que estava desesperado.

Harry apontou a lista.

— Meu nome nem está aqui.

Rony o fitou.

— Certo. O que você quer? Quanto?

— O quê? Agora vai me subornar? — Uma gargalhada subiu à garganta de Harry. — Esqueça. Você não poderia pagar o bastante.

— Cho! — Os olhos de Rony se arregalaram. Ele andou até Harry. — É isso! Você leva Gina para jantar e depois até a festa. Vou falar bem de você para Cho. Vou inclusive convidá-la para a festa.

Visões do decote generoso e dos quadris roliços de Cho passaram pela mente de Harry. A expectativa percorreu seu corpo. Não podia ser tão ruim jantar com a irmã de Rony. Além disso, ele havia perdido a maioria de seus clientes com sua última aventura, e Rony estava lhe dando uma chance de reconstruir sua carreira. Ele devia algo a seu velho colega de quarto.

Após mais um momento de hesitação, Harry estendeu a mão.

— Combinado.

O alívio tomou conta da expressão de Rony. Até o cabelo pareceu relaxar. Ele apertou a mão de Harry.

— Combinado. Você leva Gina para jantar e depois para casa. Meu vôo chega por volta das dez, mas Mione quer que vocês dois cheguem às nove em ponto. Direi a Gina que Mione vai até Boca comigo e que não voltaremos até domingo. Você pode dizer que está cuidando do cachorro.

— Cachorro?! — Harry cerrou os olhos — Aquela imitação de pastor alemão que odeia homens?

Rony piscou.

— Bichento é mestiça de pastor alemão. E ela não odeia todos os homens. Já se acostumou comigo. Ela só tem ciúme da Mione. De qualquer jeito, você vai ter de cuidar dela.

— Certo. — Concordando, Harry se dirigiu à porta.

— Espere.

Harry parou e se virou para o sócio. Rony fez uma pausa, encarando-o severamente.

— Há mais uma coisa que você tem de saber sobre Gina. Ela não é o tipo de mulher com que você está acostumado.

— Está certo. Você já me disse isso. Ela é romântica. Não se preocupe, vou levá-la a um lugar legal.

— Ótimo. — Rony torceu o rosto. — Mas não é disso que estou falando.

Harry deu um suspiro impaciente.

— Então, do que se trata?

Um olhar de ameaça veio do rosto de Rony.

— O que estou dizendo é que ela... é virgem. E quero que continue assim.

Ginevra Weasley rosnou. Retirou o calendário da parede ao lado da caixa de fusíveis e começou a contar os quadrados que representavam os dias da semana, terminando na sexta-feira seguinte. Dia treze. Seria uma sexta-feira treze. Quem faz uma festa de aniversário nesse dia?

— É um mal sinal, Weasley — ela murmurou consigo mesma. — Um péssimo sinal. — A depressão que a assombrava há meses se manifestava. Todas as pessoas que conhecia já estavam casadas e esperando o segundo ou terceiro filho.

Todas, menos ela.

Pulou na cadeira de escritório de metal que comprara do segunda mão para combinar com a mesa também era herdada quando adquirira a livraria, há quatro anos. Depois de um minuto procurando entre pilhas de catálogos e folhas de pedidos sobre a mesa, ela desenterrou o telefone. Discou um número e esperou três toques.

— Alô? — Luna Lovegood, sua melhor amiga, atendeu.

— A vida está passando diante dos meus olhos, Luna.

— Gina?

— Eu sei que aos 16 anos jurei esperar alguém especial, mas pensei que já teria encontrado o amor a esta altura. — Gina enrolou o fio do telefone entre seus dedos. — Sou uma árvore. Fico sentada aqui e nada acontece na minha vida. Não tem ninguém para me dar boa-noite no fim do dia. — Engoliu em seco. — Sem esperança de ter um filho.

— Oh, Gina... você pode ficar com um dos meus. Que tal os três? — Uma das filhas de Luna gritou ao fundo. — Com licença um instante. — Ouviu-se o som do telefone caindo e Luna gritou para que a filha ficasse quieta. — Desculpe — disse ela, enquanto voltava à linha.

Os dedos de Gina ficaram vermelhos.

— Eu só preciso de um começo.

— Tem um cara novo trabalhando para o Neville.

— Estou pensando seriamente nessa hipótese...

— Sério? Ótimo. Marcamos um encontro... —

Estourar a rolha, dar adeus à velha cereja...

— Como é que é?!

— Talvez seja a hora de perder minha virgindade. Ter um caso. Conhecer o lado selvagem.

— Gina rangeu os dentes. Dizer essas palavras em voz alta enviou uma onda de satisfação por todo o seu ser. Puxou o dedo para fora do fio, permitindo que seu sangue circulasse num fluxo normal.

— Então, querida? Quem é ele? Não vai fazer nada precipitado, não é?

Gina riu.

— Eu me mantive virgem por quase 25 anos. O que há de precipitado nisso?

— Você entende o que quero dizer. Quem é ele? Você o ama? Por que não...?

— Eu não sei quem ele é, ou será. Do jeito que estou me sentindo, o próximo solteiro que passar na minha frente pode se dar bem!

— Gina? — Toby Baxter, um estudante do ensino médio contratado por ela para trabalhar no turno da tarde, colocou a cabeça para dentro do escritório. — Você pode ficar lá na frente um instante? Preciso ir ao banheiro.

— Claro, Toby. Só um instante. Ele sorriu, agradecido, e se retirou. Sorridente, Gina voltou ao telefone.

— Está legal. O próximo homem solteiro, então.

— Olhe, Gi...

— Eu preciso ir. Obrigada por me permitir a desabafar, Luna.

— Espere, não...

Ela desligou. Nada que Luna dissesse poderia mudar sua decisão. Além disso, Luna não era um poço de sabedoria. Olhe a bagunça que fez com sua própria vida. Gina suspirou e balançou a cabeça.

Pobre Luna. Quando tinham 16 anos, as duas choraram juntas quando descobriram que Luna estava grávida de Neville Longoboton, seu primeiro namorado "de verdade". Para o horror de Gina, Luna com seu rosto de modelo, jogou fora um futuro brilhante na alta-costura para se casar com Neville e ter o bebê.

Nove anos e três filhos depois, Luna ainda estava presa em Atlanta e a Neville. O coração de Gina se contorcia. É claro que Luna amava seus filhos, mas que vida incrível ela poderia ter tido! Quantas noites tinham passado acordadas juntas planejando a sofisticada carreira de modelo que ela teria, o apartamento em Nova York e sua foto na capa da Vogue

Gina parou.

Para ela, tudo o que sempre quis era uma carreira, um marido que a amasse e admirasse, e filhos. Profissionalmente, estava fazendo exatamente o que queria, mas faltava a vida pessoal. Claro que sempre marcava encontros, procurando esse alguém especial. A tragédia de Luna a ensinou a não agir de outra forma. Infelizmente, nunca demorava muito para perceber que um homem não era O Homem, o certo, então seus relacionamentos tendiam a evaporar antes de se tornar algo sério.

Dando uma última olhada no calendário, ela se afastou da mesa. Sexta-feira treze! Por que logo esse dia para um aniversário?!

Parou à porta do escritório. Precisava fazer algo para se distrair. Fechando os olhos, se imaginou tomando sol em um lugar de areia cristalina. Era isso! Iria a seu resort favorito em Destin, na Flórida, e comemoraria seu aniversário sozinha.

Enquanto entrava na área da loja, sua mente viajava com a lista de coisas que teria de fazer para se preparar para a viagem: certificar-se de que alguém cuidaria da loja, ligar para o resort e marcar o vôo. Com sorte, resolveria tudo até o fim do dia.

Com a resolução firme na mente, foi render Toby. A porta da frente da loja estava aberta, recebendo a brisa de maio. A luz do sol inundou as colunas das janelas que iam do chão ao teto, embelezando a frente do estabelecimento. Plantas pendiam em vasos perto das janelas e encostavam nas várias estantes de livros, dando um leve toque de verde. Graves sons de jazz flutuavam no ambiente, vindos de caixas de som no alto.

Com um murmúrio de alívio, Tom correu para a porta dos fundos, deixando a pequena livraria vazia, exceto por Gina e Libby Conrad, uma das clientes regulares. Um lenço florido prendia os cachos dos cabelos louros pintados de Libby atrás da cabeça. Ela se esticou para alcançar uma prateleira alta em uma das várias estantes.

— Precisa de ajuda? — perguntou Gina. Balançando a mão, a velha senhora a dispensou.

— Não se preocupe comigo, querida. Estou bem. Sei que você tem muito trabalho a fazer.

Gina deu um sorrisinho. Estava tão distraída agora que odiaria esbarrar inadvertidamente na pobre senhora. Pegando um regador atrás do balcão, Gina foi regar um vaso de samambaia.

Cuidar das plantas normalmente a acalmava.

Libby raramente comprava ou trocava livros. Normalmente folheava e conversava com outros fregueses. Embora sentisse carinho pela velha senhora, Gina às vezes se perguntava quanto à senilidade de Libby. Ela costumava falar sem parar, viajando por histórias de um passado muito distante.

Ao terminar de regar as plantas, Gina puxou o caderno de pedidos dos clientes para comparar com seu mais recente estoque de livros. Ainda tinha uma generosa leva de produtos novos, embora a entrada de muitas mega-livrarias na área a tivesse feito ampliar a sessão de livros usados. Precisava de um diferencial que lhe permitisse ter competitividade. Rony ficou surpreso quando ela disse o tipo de investimento que estava fazendo, mas se não agisse assim, não duraria muito devido ao tipo de competição que estava tendo de enfrentar. Até agora, sua estratégia estava funcionando.

Tobby voltou dos fundos, dirigindo-se a uma pilha de livros usados no balcão.

— Já cataloguei estes — disse, erguendo um monte. — Parte dessa velharia é lixo. — Resmungou alguma coisa que Gina não entendeu e desapareceu por um corredor de livros.

Libby fez uma súbita aparição no balcão. Gina se preparou.

— Henry me ligou?

Suspirando, Gina respondeu com um sorriso.

— Não, Libby. Sinto muito, mas ninguém ligou para você.

Uma expressão de esperança sumiu do rosto da senhora.

— Ele vai ligar. Ele prometeu — disse ela, com sua voz ríspida habitual.

Gina apertou a mão da velhinha. Toda vez que Libby aparecia na loja elas repetiam essa cena. Normalmente, Gina controlava o inevitável apelo de suas emoções. Hoje, no entanto, o coração disparou e os olhos se encheram de lágrimas. O que teria acontecido ao Henry de Libby?

— Sim. — Sua voz tremeu. — Ele vai ligar. — Piscou com lágrimas embaraçosas. Esse ridículo desastre de aniversário havia mexido muito com ela. Libby mexeu seu dedo enrugado.

— Ele é um amante incrível, sabe?

Gina se ajeitou. Isso não era parte da rotina.

— Tenho... certeza de que é.

— Sabe todas as posições!

— Que... que bom para você.

— Ele toca gaita. — Ela se empolgou. — E eu danço. Vou lhe mostrar.

— Não precisa. — Sabrina olhou em volta. Nenhum outro cliente havia entrado e Toby provavelmente estava perdido nas prateleiras da seção de ficção científica. — Não precisa se dar ao trabalho.

— Ah, sim, minha querida. Você tem de aprender, para poder fazer com seu rapaz. — Ela jogou as mãos para o ar e se sacudiu naquilo que devia considerar um movimento sedutor. A música as envolvia. — Isso deixa os rapazes no clima, sabe?

Sem saber como lidar com ela, Gina limpou a garganta, deu a volta no balcão e alcançou a velha senhora.

— E-eu não tenho um rapaz!

— Não? Talvez... seja... porque... você... não faz... essa dança. — A mulher mais velha intensificou os movimentos e controlou a respiração. — Isso faz o sangue fluir.

— Libby... por favor, por que não senta e descansa um pouco? Acho que já entendi como é.

— Não... não... Você tem de aprender!

Gina enrubesceu. A mulher parecia preste a ter um ataque do coração, mas parecia determinada a continuar até que Gina se juntasse a ela.

— Certo. Disse Gina, erguendo os braços e balançando. — Mas só um pouquinho. — Olhou ao redor novamente para ter certeza de que ninguém estava olhando.

— Mais... com o quadril. — Os quadris de Libby se mexiam em círculos exagerados.

Gina mordeu os lábios, se concentrando. Depois de alguns instantes, seus músculos se aqueceram e ela sorriu. A música fluía pelo seu ser. Seu corpo se movia em harmonia com as notas do sax.

— Pronto. Acho que peguei o jeito.

— Ah, pegou sim. Com certeza. — Uma forte voz masculina ecoou atrás dela. — A pergunta é: será que você poderia me ensinar um pouco disso?

O embaraço inundou Gina, enquanto ela se voltou para encarar aquele estranho alto. Estava parado logo na entrada da loja. A leve brisa levantava um pouco seus cabelos escuros. Seus olhos, verdes brilhavam com incontida admiração. Seu olhar percorreu os quadris de Gina e então subiu, parando por um longo momento em seus seios, antes de se erguer para encontrar os olhos dela.

Um arrepio a dominou. Homens já haviam reparado nela antes, até mais freqüentemente do que queria, mas sua admiração normalmente causava pouco efeito. Mas o olhar daquele homem provocou-lhe um frio no estômago.

Aquele sorriso demorado mostrou que ele não havia sido enganado pelo vestido simples de algodão.

— Viu? Já fisgou um. — Libby apontou na direção do recém-chegado. — Nada mau para sua primeira vez.

O homem sorriu e se dirigiu até elas.

O calor subiu pelo pescoço de Gina até suas bochechas. Nunca tinha ficado tão mortificada.

Ele se movia com a graça e a precisão de uma pantera. Esguio. Sensual. O terno cinza lhe caía bem, como se tivesse sido feito sob medida. Os ombros largos e quadris bem definidos preenchiam suas medidas com precisão.

— E então? Poderia? — A voz dele chegou até ela.

Outro arrepio a dominou, agora vindo do fundo do estômago. A dança deve tê-la deixada tonta.

— Como é?

— Pode ir! — Libby pegou no braço dele. — Gina não se solta nem um pouco. — Ela olhou para Gina. — E talvez esse seja o problema.

Gina fitou Libby. As palavras se recusavam a sair de sua boca.

Em resposta, o homem parou. Ele disse, direto:

— Gina? — Encarava-a com olhos incrédulos. — Sim. — Ela ofereceu a mão, grata por ter encontrado sua voz, embora estivesse estranha, ligeiramente sem ar. — Ginevra Weasely. Está procurando algo que eu possa ajudar a encontrar?

— Bom, na verdade... — Ele envolveu a mão dela com suas grandes mãos. — ...eu vim procurar você.

— Por mim? — Gina piscou. Seu coração bateu com o triplo da velocidade, enquanto o calor das mãos dele derretia nas suas. Um pequeno tremor nasceu em seus dedos e subiu pelo braço. Sentiu uma alarmante vontade de abraçá-lo. O que um homem lindo como aquele poderia querer com ela?

— Isso mesmo. — Soltando-a, ele abriu os braços. — Sou Harry Potter. Trabalho com seu irmão.

Um misto de excitação e surpresa percorreu o corpo de Gina.

— Harry?! Minha nossa... Isso é que é surpresa. Rony me falou muito de você. — De como ela deveria correr na direção oposta, se por acaso esbarrasse com ele na rua.

Os olhos de Harry brilharam.

— Posso imaginar. Provavelmente só metade do que ele disse é verdade.

— Não sei, não. Tenho a impressão de que ele não deveria estar tão enganado. — Sempre duvidara das histórias do irmão sobre as proezas sexuais de seu colega de quarto. Até agora. Rony estava certo em preveni-la. Harry emanava perigo. E excitação.

Deu um passo para trás e quase esbarrou em Libby.

— Meu Deus, sinto muito. Onde está minha educação? — Gina gesticulou na direção da mulher. — Esta é Libby Conrad, minha mais valorosa cliente. Sra. Conrad, este é Harry Potter, devorador de mulheres.

Harry pôs uma das mãos sobre o peito.

— Assim você me magoa! — Pegou a mão estendida de Libby, beijando-a levemente. — Eu sempre deixo as mulheres sorrindo. E muito vivas, por sinal.

— Aposto que sim. — Libby puxou a mão. — Você é um rapaz sedutor, mas vamos ter de parar por aqui. Meu Henry vai estar aqui a qualquer momento, e ele é do tipo ciumento.

O coração de Gina apertou novamente. Harry olhou por cima dos ombros, como se estivesse com medo de dar de cara com o amante da velha senhora.

— Henry?

— Henry Thomas Watson, de Decatur. Um homem de verdade. — Com dedos trêmulos, Libby puxou um medalhão de ouro do meio dos seios. Ela o abriu e segurou na direção de Harry.

Apesar do que sentia, Gina se posicionou ao lado dele para dar uma olhada no famoso Henry. Havia dois pequeninos porta-retratos. Um deles tinha a figura de uma jovem de cabelo louro e um sorriso familiar, e o outro, a foto de um homem de cabelos ondulados, bonito, mas sério, olhando em sua direção. Libby suspirou. Devem ter sido extremamente apaixonados.

Harry se ergueu, soltou o medalhão, fitou a senhora e sorriu.

— Um homem muito sortudo, o seu Henry.

— Pode apostar! — Libby deixou o medalhão cair novamente para dentro do decote.

Gina engoliu em seco e tentou acalmar o frio que sentia na barriga por causa do toque acidental de Harry. Tinha de se recompor. Era só um homem.

Um homem solteiro.

Ela recuperou o fôlego e deixou o olhar deslizar pelos ombros largos, a cintura na medida certa e mais para baixo. A sensação de inquietação aumentou. Ele limpou a garganta. Os olhares se encontraram. Embora estivesse apenas parado na sua frente, o calor daqueles olhos perfurou Gina.

Então, aquilo era desejo.

— Olhem, vou sair do caminho e deixar os dois se conhecerem melhor. — Libby deu um tapinha no braço de Gina. — Viva um pouquinho. Piscou, se afastou e foi procurar Toby.

Harry ficou ao lado de Gina. Seu irmão tinha de estar errado. Era impossível ela ser virgem. Não pelo jeito que se movia e a maneira como o encarava com olhos famintos. Seu corpo o atraía com aquela dança de sereia e voz aguda que, sozinhos, bastariam para fazer um homem perder a razão.

— Rony manteve um mistério tão grande sobre você que atiçou minha curiosidade. Andava tentando descobrir um jeito de conhecê-la. — O olhar de Harry se dirigiu às estantes cheias de livros. Por algum motivo, não podia olhar direto para ela e dizer sua meia-verdade. —

Perguntei a Tiffany, do escritório, sobre o que deveria dar a Rony e Mione como presente de casamento e ela mencionou que eu deveria perguntar a você.

Olhando de volta para cima, ele foi novamente envolvido por aquele olhar brilhante e castanho.

— Então, aqui estou, com o humilde propósito de pedir seu conselho e verificar essa mulher misteriosa, é claro.

Ela balançou a cabeça.

— Rony sabe que você está aqui?

— É... não. Eu não disse aonde ia.

Ela sorriu e seus olhos acenderam com prazer.

— Bom, se você não contar, também não contarei.

— Meus lábios estão selados.

Os cabelos de Gina brilhavam de forma hipnotizante, banhados pela luz do sol que atravessava a porta aberta Harry cerrou a mão, para evitar tocar o cacho que pendia sobre os ombros dela.

— Você não se parece nada com seu irmão. Exceto pela cor dos cabelos.

Sua mão traiçoeira subiu. Os dedos passeavam pelas madeixas ruivas. Macio como a seda.

Ele se inclinou para a frente e sentiu o perfume de flores silvestres. O pulso disparou.

— Hum... o presente de casamento. — A voz de Gina flutuou até ele, macia e hesitante.

Os olhares novamente se encontraram. Claros e brilhantes, os olhos dela o envolveram até que ele sentisse como se estivesse se afogando neles. Aqueles olhos guardavam uma pureza que Harry nunca tinha visto.

Com uma sacudida nos pensamentos, ele desceu a mão e se endireitou. Era verdade. Ela era virgem. Emanava inocência. Um solteirão que não acreditava em contos de fada ou em "viveram felizes para sempre" não tinha o direito de se aproximar dela.

— Sim. — Ele limpou a garganta e tentou afastar a névoa em sua mente. — Sei que eles vão ganhar muitos presentes, mas gostaria de dar alguma coisa diferente.

— Diferente — repetiu Gina, enquanto franzia as sobrancelhas para se concentrar. — Vejamos. — Ela passou os dedos no queixo e, de repente, teve uma idéia. — Já sei! Mione gosta daquela galeria nova em Buckhead, aquela com gravuras coladas na frente. Arte contemporânea. A dona a conhece. Ela pode ajudá-lo a escolher alguma coisa. — Seus lábios se torceram numa curva sensual. — Desde que você agrade Mione, Harry ficará feliz.

— Ótimo. Arte contemporânea. — Ele concordou. Conhecia o lugar. Dito isso, suas mãos suavam. Tinha de convidá-la para sair na sexta à noite, mas sua confiança e astúcia habituais tinham fugido. Ficou parado como um colegial pronto para convidar sua primeira paixão para Nair. E se ela dissesse não? Pior ainda, e se estivesse saindo com alguém?

Fez uma careta. Nunca havia se preocupado com esse tipo de detalhe.

— Então, estou feliz que tenha feito uma visita. É interessante comparar o mito com a realidade. — Os olhos dela brilharam.

Harry cerrou os punhos. Por algum motivo inexplicável, ele odiava o fato de Gina conhecer suas proezas.

— Engraçado como a realidade pode se transformar em contos tão exagerados. — Sua voz soou mais rouca do que pretendia, mas ela sorriu, concordando com a afirmação.

Um momento de silêncio se fez. Ela olhou por cima do ombro quando um novo freguês entrou.

— Acho que é melhor voltar ao trabalho.

Ele rangeu os dentes. Sua língua parecia grande demais para caber na boca. Quando foi que tivera problemas para convidar uma mulher para sair?

Gina se voltou para o balcão, parou e o encarou novamente. O estômago de Harry apertou. As bochechas dela ficaram vermelhas.

— Talvez pudéssemos nos ver uma hora dessas — disse ela.

— Sexta-feira à noite. —Ele balançou a cabeça e tentou de novo. — Posso levá-la para jantar... sexta... nessa sexta à noite?

O coração dele disparou.

— Digo, só pensei que, já que você é irmã de Rony, e com o casamento se aproximando, não faria mal se nos conhecêssemos... — Subitamente fechou a boca. Por que estava gaguejando?

— Certo.

— Certo? — A angústia em seu coração desapareceu ele queria se bater pelo alívio que estava sentindo naquele momento.

— Sim. — Ela ergueu o rosto. Os olhos brilhavam. — Vou sair com você na sexta-feira à noite.

— Ótimo! Que tal as sete?

— Sete horas está bom. Tome. Vou lhe dar meu endereço. — Ela andou até o balcão, escreveu alguma coisa num pedaço de papel e entregou a ele. — O número do meu telefone também, caso você precise. — Uma centelha acendeu seus olhos. — Esperarei ansiosa pela sexta-feira.

A voz tinha um tom angelical. Enquanto segurava o papel, os dedos de Gina deslizaram até os de Harry. Ele engoliu em seco e enfiou no bolso o papel que estava nas mãos. Com um supremo esforço, evitou sair correndo. O que, em nome de Deus, estava errado com ele? Com uma despedida balbuciada, ele andou para trás e se dirigiu até a porta. Fez um esforço para não olhar para trás, mas o peso daquele olhar intenso o seguiu por toda a calçada.

Quando saiu do campo de visão, ele parou para enxugar o suor das sobrancelhas. Nunca tivera muito contato com virgens. Era normal ter alguma reação adversa. Aquelas noções de "viveram felizes para sempre" e "casinhas no campo com cercas brancas" associadas às virgens não faziam com que se sentisse bem. Ele era alérgico. Devia ser isso. Exalou fortemente e relaxou. Com certeza, nos próximos três dias, recuperaria a compostura.

Uma noite. Apenas algumas horas. Ele conseguiria agüentar esse tempo com a irmã de Rony. Depois que a levasse até a festa, tudo estaria resolvido.

Ele reivindicaria seu prêmio.

Sorriu, fazendo um esforço para substituir a imagem de Gina em sua mente pela de Cho.

O jantar com Gina seria tranqüilo. Só precisava se lembrar de evitar aqueles olhos e de não tocá-la. Uma nuvem escura cobriu o sol. Ele se apressou e correu até o carro.

N/Carol mais uma fic galera! Essa fic é baseada na estória de Dorie Graham com o mesmo título espero que gostem fiquem com Deus


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo Dois

Uma música tocava levemente ao fundo, enquanto Gina colocava as mãos na etiqueta com o preço de um vestido preto apertado. Ela suspirou e olhou para Luna, sua companheira de compras. Graças a Deus a amiga tinha vindo junto para ajudar. Nada do guarda-roupas de Gina com vestidos e saias floridas estaria bom para seu encontro com Harry. Ela precisava dos olhos críticos de Luna para escolher o modelo certo.

Tirou o vestido preto do cabide e o colocou na sua frente.

— Sexy. É isso que eu quero. Nada de flores, tons pastel e babados.

— Bom, nunca pensei que veria esse dia. — Luna riu. Segurou uma saia vinho para ver o que Gina achava. — Ser sexy é algo em que posso ajudá-la.

Gina concordou. Luna juntou o vestido à pilha em seu braço.

— Então, fale mais sobre o senhor "alto, moreno e lindo" — pediu Luna, balançando a cabeça. — Ainda não consigo acreditar que está pensando em dar o grande passo. Você vai conhecê-lo bem antes. E tenha certeza de que gosta dele de verdade, hein?

— Ah, eu gosto dele. — Gina deu um longo suspiro. Seu olhar vagava pela pilha de roupas coloridas. — Ele tem uns olhos verdes tão intensos, como se estivesse olhando direto para a minha alma. E sua voz me dá arrepios na espinha. E aquela boca...

— Veja só. Nunca vi você assim. Gina encontrou o olhar de Luna.

— Acho que ele é "o certo".

Uma pequena ruga se formou entre as sobrancelhas de Luna.

— Oh, querida. Espero que sim. Ninguém merece ser feliz como você. Só acho que...

— Só não quer que eu exagere no romantismo. — Gina riu. — Só porque não acredita em amor à primeira vista, não quer dizer que não exista. Muitos estudos já comprovaram as mudanças psicológicas associadas ao amor. Basta a mistura certa de feromônios e pronto!

Ela sorriu com a expressão confusa da amiga.

— Não me olhe assim. Pode ser agora. Desta vez pode ser para valer.

Luna lançou um olhar de preocupação, depois ergueu um vestido longo e o virou de costas, para mostrar que era frente-única.

— Que tal este?

— Definitivamente sexy, mas aposto que Harry gosta de olhar para pernas. — Gina adicionou mais um vestido a sua pilha e percebeu a quantidade que Luna já carregava. — Isso deve dar para começar. Vamos ficar aqui a noite toda se continuarmos nesse ritmo.

— Sem problema. — Luna suspirou. Quando saí de casa, as meninas estavam brigando e Neville estava grudado na TV! — Ela franziu a testa. — Será que notaram que eu saí?

Uma empatia muito familiar tomou Gina. Balançando a cabeça, ela seguiu a amiga por entre filas de manequim sem rosto até a cabine para experimentar roupas. Embora a maternidade tivesse sido uma bênção para Luna, que adorava suas filhas, um certo ar de inconformidade às vezes tomava conta de seus olhos. Aquilo preocupava Gina.

— Eu jamais perderia este momento. — Luna lhe entregou vários itens da pilha quando chegaram à cabine. — Já era hora de você resolver se vestir como uma mulher.

— Como assim? — Gina pendurou as roupas. — Eu me visto como uma mulher.

— Sim. Tudo o que você tem exala feminilidade, como numa onda, mas neste aqui... —

Pegou um vestido roxo de gola decotada. — Neste você será uma mulher de verdade.

Gina agarrou o vestido e fechou a porta da cabine.

Virou-se para o espelho de corpo inteiro que ocupava uma parede. Com a testa franzida, examinou a longa blusa solta e calças pretas que estava usando. Luna tinha razão. Um vestido apenas não seria o bastante. O guarda-roupas de Gina precisava ser renovado. Ela suspirou. Sua vida precisava ser renovada.

Arrancou a blusa e as calças. Teve de cavar fundo na gaveta para achar o conjunto de calcinha preta e sutiã meia-taça que agora usava. O tecido delicado a acariciava enquanto buscava o vestido roxo. Escorregou uma das mãos pela curva de seu seio, arredondado pelo sutiã com suporte. Fagulhas de desejo a atravessaram, fazendo com que suspirasse. Suas cintas-ligas de algodão nunca a fizeram se sentir tão sexy. Era como se seu encontro com Harry a tivesse libertado para explorar seu lado sensual.

Gina mordeu os lábios, enquanto a lembrança daquele olhar quente a inundava. Como ele reagiria ao vê-la naquela lingerie provocante? O calor a preencheu. O coração se acelerou da mesma forma que quando ele passara os dedos pelo seu cabelo. Aquele gesto simples havia feito seus hormônios viajarem. O que aconteceria se ele a tocasse de verdade?

Ele ocupava a mente de Gina com fantasias que se tornavam mais estimulantes a cada dia que passava. Ela enrubesceu à memória de ter acordado suada naquela manhã, com o lençol enroscado nas pernas e o sonho de Harry fazendo amor com ela fresco em sua mente.

Com um grunhido, ela segurou os seios e apertou, enquanto pressionava as coxas. O desejo sexual apenas aumentava. Será que ela poderia fazer amor com Harry?

Gina se virou, e o Harry de seus sonhos, com a pele dourada brilhando em toda a sua glória, lhe dava um sorriso sexy. "Sentiu minha falta, meu doce? Você me quer mais uma vez?"

Ele se aproximou. Tão perto que seu hálito quente encostou na bochecha de Gina**. **

"Aqui. Posso?"

Ela deixou que as mãos dele substituíssem as suas em seus seios. As palmas das mãos de Gina os envolveram e apertaram, enquanto os dedos brincavam com os mamilos sob o tecido. Um grunhido saiu de sua garganta. A boca quente cobriu o tecido. Ele a lambeu demoradamente e com força. O prazer era tão intenso que ela mordeu os lábios para não gritar.

O desejo entre as coxas se tornara quase insuportável. Ela engasgou enquanto ele a pressionou contra a parede, posicionando o joelho entre suas coxas e fazendo com que ela o apertasse. Ele clamou por sua boca. Aquela língua! quente contra a dela, as mãos guiando seus quadris para montá-lo, fazendo com que mais prazer queimasse por dentro dela.

Quando Gina encontrou seu ritmo, ele continuou a beijá-la, enquanto rolava os mamilos por entre os dedos, empurrando-a em um ritmo mais e mais rápido.

"Isso!" — ela gemeu enquanto a tensão chegava ao ápice dentro de seu ser. "Sim, sim, siiiim!"

Gina pulou contra a parede da cabine. Essas fantasias estavam ficando mais intensas. Ela precisava fazer amor com Harry. Deu mais uma olhada no espelho. Não parecia mais tão inocente agora, vestindo aquela lingerie sexy e com as bochechas rosadas. A dúvida a assolou. Podia não parecer inocente, mas era. Nunca poderia se comparar às parceiras mais experientes de Harry.

Deixando de lado as incertezas, vestiu o vestido roxo e se virou para o espelho.

— Oh! — exclamou, maravilhada. Se é que era possível, o vestido ficou mais provocante que a roupa de baixo apertada. O tecido flutuava sobre ela, acentuando suas curvas e deixando um leve relevo de seda sobre as coxas. A gola reveladora expunha um decote inexistente sem o sutiã. Enquanto se virava lentamente, Gina foi tomada pela confiança.

Nesse vestido, ela era uma mulher completa.

— Gina? — Luna chamou e bateu à porta. — Como ficou? Estou doida para ver...

Gina escancarou a porta, sorrindo com o queixo caído da amiga. Deu um passo adiante e foi até um espelho triplo.

— Minha nossa! — Luna parou ao seu lado. — Sexy definitivamente fica bem em você. — Ela esfregou o tecido fino entre os dedos. — Será que eles têm um desse no meu tamanho?

Uma gargalhada brotou da garganta de Gina.

— Eu nem me sinto como eu mesma. Me sinto tão... viva! — Ela abriu os braços e girou. Quando parou, sorriu para seu reflexo. Os olhos brilharam e as bochechas ficaram rosadas.

— Quase sinto como se pudesse fazer qualquer coisa com esse vestido.

— Como conquistar o coração de um dedicado playboy? Eu conheço esse olhar, Gina.

— Pare! — Gina ergueu a mão. — Eu me recuso a ouvir qualquer aviso. — Viu o olhar de Luna no espelho. — Já sou adulta. Estou cansada de ficar esperando minha vida acontecer.

Endireitou os ombros e voltou a encarar o próprio reflexo.

— É hora de fazer minha vida acontecer.

— Querida, confie em mim. Com esse vestido, as coisas vão acontecer. A pergunta é: você está pronta mesmo? E será que consegue fazer isso sem se envolver emocionalmente?

Gina ficou parada. A excitação daqueles momentos com Harry a sustentara por dias. Se fechasse os olhos, conseguia ver a admiração em seus olhos verdes, sentia o coração disparar e a alma flutuar com o reconhecimento instantâneo. Era como se conhecê-lo a tivesse feito despertar.

— Ele é o homem, Luna. — Deixou aquela declaração pairar sobre as duas e se virou com um sorriso. — Sabe, com o clima esquentando, eu também poderia comprar, um biquíni novo e um maio ou dois. Então, vamos ver o que mais a gente consegue achar. Acho que temos algo de bom por aqui.

O sol era filtrado pela janela da cozinha compacta de Gina, que dava para o jardim, banhando de luz sua variedade de begônias e rosas em miniatura. Uma curva de vapor subia de sua grande xícara de café. Ela deu uma olhada e verificou a data no calendário da cozinha. Sexta-feira treze. Seu grande dia. Ergueu a xícara num brinde.

— Feliz aniversário para mim.

Ignorando um vago pressentimento de perdição iminente, Gina se concentrou na noite que viria. O telefone na parede ao lado tocou. Ela engoliu a mistura quente e saudou a pessoa do outro lado.

— Bom dia, mãe.

— Bom dia, querida. Você não está bebendo logo cedo, está? — A voz de Molly Weasley tinha o tom usual de censura.

— Na verdade, não. Só estava brindando a essa ocasião fantástica.

— Gina, são nove da manhã. Vai me dizer que andou bebendo?

— Só café.

— Descafeinado? Gina riu.

— Não.

— Essa cafeína vai envelhecer você, querida. Guarde minhas palavras. Você é tão linda agora. E jovem. Queria ser jovem de novo. Ter a sua silhueta, sua pele. Eu me cuidaria muito bem se fosse você, com certeza. Infelizmente, os homens notam a embalagem primeiro, você sabe. — Apesar do tom de bronca, as palavras de Molly eram repletas de carinho.

— Você ainda é bonita, mãe. E sei que papai acha isso. Você sempre vai ser o docinho dele.

Houve um breve silêncio na linha.

— Mãe?

A mãe limpou a garganta.

— Sim, querida. Estou com uma chamada na outra linha. Vou mandar seu pai ligar para você mais tarde. Aproveite o dia. Feche a loja. Tire um tempo para si mesma. Eu amo você, Gina, minha menina. — A voz dela tremeu de emoção.

— Eu também te amo. Está tudo bem?

— Sim. — Ela fungou. Apesar de toda a distância até West Palm Beach, Flórida, onde sua mãe estava, Gina quase podia ver as lágrimas em seus olhos. — Tenho de desligar. Vejo você na semana que vem.

Gina desligou e ficou olhando para o telefone. Sua mãe estava praticamente chorando.

Ela balançou a cabeça. Era típico de sua mãe ficar emocionada com seu aniversário.

Lavou a xícara e pegou a bolsa. Bem, era um dia especial. Um sorriso tomou conta de seu rosto. E a noite... esta noite seria inesquecível.

Você está mesmo pronta? Ao final da tarde de sexta, Gina tinha tido bastante tempo para refletir sobre as palavras de Luna. Removeu algumas folhas secas de uma planta que pendia sobre a porta do banheiro. Montinhos de terra caíam sobre a pia e a enorme banheira que a fizera comprar o apartamento.

Ela se bajularia, levando tempo para se arrumar. Enquanto se afundava num banho com aroma de baunilha, fechou os olhos e o Harry de suas fantasias surgiu novamente, com os olhos ardendo de desejo.

"Ah, Gina, você não deve me deixar esperando tanto tempo." Tirou a camisa e se ajoelhou a seu lado. Os músculos de seu tronco se retesavam enquanto se aproximava dela.

"Huuum...". Enquanto mordiscava a ponta de sua orelha, ele passava a ponta dos dedos por seu pescoço. "Seu cheiro doce me deixa louco."

A palma da mão de Harry deslizou para acariciar seu seio. O coração de Gina disparou era expectativa enquanto ele descia a cabeça. Ele passou a pontinha da língua pelo mamilo, cobriu-o com a boca e sugou-o demorada e fortemente. Ela gemia enquanto a sensação se espalhava pelo corpo, alimentando o calor íntimo entre suas pernas.

Enquanto se movia para lamber o outro seio, Hatty afundou a mão pela água com essências, em direção à curva trêmula de seu estômago. Ela ergueu os quadris e afastou as coxas, enquanto aqueles dedos fortes deslizavam por seus pêlos encaracolados, em direção às profundezas de sua feminilidade.

O sangue subiu à sua cabeça. O calor se apossou de Gina. "Harry!"

O som do telefone a trouxe de volta à realidade. A água derramou pelas bordas da banheira.

Rosnando, ela saiu do banho e se enrolou numa toalha branca e felpuda.

Gina agarrou o telefone antigo ao lado da cama depois do terceiro toque.

— Alô?

— Gina? — A inconfundível voz de barítono de Harry fez com que seus braços se arrepiassem.

— Harry. Oi. — Ela parou, surpresa. Ele deveria buscá-la em menos de uma hora. Por que estava ligando?

— Olhe, só estou ligando para avisar que vou chegar um pouquinho atrasado.

— Ah. — Um alívio a tomou. Ele não estava cancelando o encontro. — Sem problema. — O calor enrubesceu suas bochechas enquanto ela olhava os dedos enrugados. Tinha passado muito tempo na banheira. — Leve o tempo que for preciso. Ainda não estou pronta.

Depois de confirmar as orientações para chegar a seu apartamento, ela desligou e correu para se aprontar. Pouco mais de uma hora depois, retocou o batom — o tom um pouco mais escuro que o de costume. Uma coragem sem precedentes tomou conta de seu ser enquanto encarava o espelho de corpo inteiro.

Rony e Mione estavam fora da cidade e mais ninguém sabia desse dia especial. A não ser por uma ligação de sua mãe e, depois, de seu pai, o aniversário de Gina tinha passado despercebido. Mas, em vez de se entregar à depressão que a acometia anteriormente, ela saborearia a noite que se aproximava.

Sem dúvida, Harry havia pensado em sua noite com ela como um simples jantar, mas para ela era muito mais que isso. Quer terminassem a noite com um beijo casto ou seguissem adiante para algo de maior intimidade, uma coisa era certa: ela apreciaria o presente de aniversário dado a si mesma. O presente do faz-de-conta.

Esta noite ela jantaria com o amante de seus sonhos.

A campainha tocou. O coração de Gina pulou. Passou um perfume de essência floral exclusivo, e correu até a porta. Harry esperava do outro lado, devastador em sua calça justa, camisa sem gola e casaco esporte. Ela prendeu o olhar em sua direção, maravilhada com o fato de ele realmente estar ali por sua causa.

— Olá — disse ela. Os dedos cocavam de vontade de tocar o firme contorno daquele queixo, ver se era mesmo tão macio quanto parecia. Seu olhar parou para admirar aquela boca, com uma pequena entrada no meio do lábio inferior. Seus beijos seriam tão empolgantes quanto imaginava?

— Você vai sair vestida desse modo?!

O olhar de Gina procurou o dele. Os olhos de Harry brilhavam, verdes e penetrantes como antes, mas sem um vestígio da aprovação esperada. Ele quase parecia zangado.

Ela fez um gesto para que entrasse.

—Não gosta do meu vestido?

Harry ficou sem se mover por um instante. O queixo franzido, o olhar na direção de seus seios. Inconscientemente, ela olhou para baixo e viu o decote que estava tão feliz em mostrar. Ele estaria desapontado?

— Você vai congelar. Vai fazer frio à noite. — Ele entrou no apartamento passando por ela, trazendo seu aroma silvestre. — Também deve estar frio no restaurante. É melhor se cobrir.

Gina observou suas costas. Esse era Harry, o devastador de mulheres? Ele deveria estar babando em cima dela e de seu novo decote.

— Não seja tolo. Está fazendo quase trinta graus lá fora. Vou ficar bem.

Com as mãos enfiadas nos bolsos, ele se voltou para ela.

— Está pronta, então? Nós temos uma reserva.

— Vou pegar minha bolsa. — Surpresa, Gina se afastou dele. Aquele homem podia fazer um curso de reciclagem sobre sutileza. Ela ergueu o queixo e decidiu se divertir, apesar dele. Certamente, não eram seus modos incríveis que faziam as mulheres voltarem implorando por mais.

Gina sorriu. Será que ele compensaria isso na cama?

O murmúrio de conversas os cercou, enquanto garçons se moviam com eficácia por entre as mesas de toalha branca. Harry segurou o copo de uísque e fitou a parede pintada de tijolos que mostrava a nobre transformação de um armazém militar anterior à guerra civil em restaurante. Uma lamparina pendia sobre o casal, criando sombras estranhas na parede de revestimento áspero.

A frustração o envolvia. Ele olhava pela sala. Era sua imaginação, ou todos os homens estavam olhando para Gina? Stephen, o garçom que servia a mesa deles, se aproximou, e Harry poderia jurar que o rapaz deu uma olhada para o decote de Gina. Por que ela não se cobriu como ele sugeriu? Não houve um homem no restaurante que não tivesse notado sua entrada.

Ela estava brilhando, fazendo pescoços se virarem, onde quer que fosse.

Stephen se inclinou em sua direção.

— Eu sugiro Blush. Um belo vinho para uma bela dama.

Harry apertou a faca que segurava. Estaria o homem flertando com ela?

A risada melodiosa da moça preencheu o ar. Seus dos apertaram o braço do garçom.

— Bom, confio em seu discernimento. Traga o Blush então.

Stephen se foi e ela olhou Harry de rabo de olho. O estômago dele apertou. Por que cada um de seus gestos casava uma resposta nele? Ele não havia esquecido o primeiro e breve encontro deles. Por toda a semana, e preenchera sua mente. E suas fantasias.

Gina moveu a cadeira um pouco para a frente e seu seios se mexeram em sincronia. Ele segurou um gemido. Ela não tinha o direito de soar nem de parecer daquele jeito.

Ela é virgem.

Harry ficou repetindo aquelas palavras para si mesmo quando ela o cumprimentou com aquele vestido, deixando a garganta dele seca. Ele silenciosamente as repetiu, enquanto a levava até o carro e seu perfume de flores frescas o deixou tonto de desejo. Novamente recitou o lembrete, enquanto a escoltava até a mesa.

Não obstante, sua mão havia sentido aquelas costas delicadas e o calor da pele sob o vestido fino. Ela se movera em direção a ele de modo convidativo, com o quadril roçando nele. A pulsação de Harry disparou e ele continuou silenciosamente recitando seu mantra.

Ela é virgem.

— Você gosta de trabalhar com Rony? — Ela tomou um gole de água e usou um guardanapo para secar uma gota que havia caído no seio.

Harry se esforçou para desviar o olhar.

— É ótimo. — Ainda segurando a faca, desenhou círculos no tecido da mesa com a ponta do talher.

Ela é virgem.

— Ah, então você gostou de voltar para Atlanta?

— Por mim, tudo bem.

— Então sente falta de Denver?

— Na verdade, não.

— Bom, devo alertá-lo que essa foi uma primavera mais agradável do que de costume. Nos últimos dois anos, o pólen parecia ter ficado muito mais pesado. Eu fico dias em casa quando os pinheiros estão desabrochando.

Ele concordou e colocou a faca de manteiga de volta no prato de pão. Stephen se aproximou de Gina com um copo de vinho. Sem olhar muito na direção de Harry, ele pôs o copo na frente dela. Depois, se ergueu, ficando ao lado da cadeira dela, que tomou um gole para experimentar.

— Humm. Sim, este é perfeito. — A ponta rosa da língua passava pelos lábios.

Stephen se inclinou na direção dela.

— E para o jantar, posso sugerir pato assado? Ele é preparado na própria gordura, até ficar tenro e úmido. É muito suculento.

O sangue ferveu na cabeça de Harry. Estaria ouvindo coisas ou o homem tinha usado a palavra de forma detestável? Ele se jogara sobre Gina e parecia que estava praticamente babando sobre ela. Harry ficou tenso.

Ela torceu o nariz. Nem mesmo esse gesto diminuía sua beleza. Era a mulher mais sexy que já havia conhecido.

— Não sei. Passei mal na última vez que comi pato.

O garçom franziu os lábios.

— Talvez uma costela? — Aos ouvidos de Harry, a voz do homem ficou atrevida. — Que tal um grande pedaço de carne?

— Já chega! — Harry saltou de pé, batendo com a mãos na mesa. — Afaste-se dela! Ela é v... vegetariana!

**N/Carol-Oi galerinha querida do meu coração!!! **

**Então que papelão o nosso querido Harry está pagando OMG falar que ela e vegetariana OMG² rsrsrs **

**O que vocês acham que a Gina vai fazer??**

**Bom gente obrigada pelos comentários isso deixa a Carol aqui super feliz e uma autora super feliz capítulos mais rápidos postados já tenho 5 capítulos prontos rsrs **

**BEM-VINDOS NOVOS LEITORES !!! **

**Não deixem de comentar ok **

**Juli-chan**** -****_Obrigada Juli pelo comentário e desse segundo cap gostou ?_**

**_O que vc acha que a Gina vai fazer? _**

**_Bjs querida fica coM DEUS_**

**danda jabur****- O****_i Danda que bom que gostou da fic. _**

**_Bom como vai ser o relacionamento da Gina e do Harry não posso contar mais olha que vai ser bom ,mas com muita confusão rsrssr _**

**_Em relação a virgem aos 25 anos querida estamos no mesmo barco eu com 21 ainda rsrsrsrsrs _**

**_qdo vc ler o cap 5 caraca seu desejo de querer um Harry acredie vai ficar muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuito maior rsrssrsr_**

**_Em relação a CHOrona hummmmmmm aaaaaaa não vou adiantar muito não rssrs_**

**_bjs querida e obrigada por ler _**

**_Fica com JESUS _**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo Três**

O sangue subiu à cabeça de Gina enquanto Harry se recolhia de volta à cadeira. A cadeira rangeu com o súbito silêncio.

Stephen desceu a mão pela frente de sua camisa de tecido branco.

— Eu... vou trazer uns pães frescos. — Olhou de forma curiosa para Harry e se afastou sem olhar para trás.

Lentamente, as mesas ao redor voltaram ao burburinho normal. Gina encarou seu acompanhante com um silêncio sepulcral. Ele sabia. Maldito Rony! Seu irmão não tinha o direito de divulgar uma informação tão pessoal.

O calor subiu pelo pescoço. O ódio e a vergonha se misturavam nela. Seria a virgindade o motivo para o comportamento brusco de Harry?

— Eu... sinto muito — Harry exalou pesadamente. — Não queria fazer uma cena.

Sem confiança para responder, Gina cerrou os lábios e contou até dez.

Ele teve a decência de parecer envergonhado.

— Acho que exagerei. Ele parecia estar flertando com você.

— Flertando comigo?!

— Você deveria ter se coberto, como eu sugeri. Todo mundo está olhando... — Ele parou com o retorno de Stephen. Com movimentos cuidadosos, ele os presenteou com uma cesta de pães quentinhos e partiu.

Gina olhou para o garçom. Se o homem havia flertado com ela, não havia percebido. E mesmo que tivesse, isso não dava motivo a Harry para agir como um homem das cavernas.

Ele parecia não estar prestando muita atenção nela.

Tinha tentado de tudo para provocar uma reação nele. Seus olhares súbitos passaram despercebidos. Ele não foi afetado pela atenção voltada para ele e a linguagem corporal direta. Numa frustração crescente, ela até se esfregara nele. Harry não percebeu.

Gina se inclinou e passou os dedos pela cesta de pão.

— Ele não tinha o direito.

— O garçom? — Harry congelou, com um pãozinho no meio do caminho para o prato. — Ele estava flertando?

— Estou falando do Rony.

Ele pôs o pão no prato. Os olhares se encontraram.

— Ah.

Apesar do calor nas bochechas, ela manteve o olho no olho.

— Deixe eu adivinhar. Ele descobriu sobre hoje à noite e abriu o jogo. É claro que se certificou de que você soubesse de todos os detalhes.

Harry a encarou novamente por mais um momento e então desviou o olhar para o prato.

— Não é nada demais. Seu segredo está a salvo comigo. É uma escolha sua querer se guardar para o verdadeiro amor.

O coração dela disparou.

— Tem razão. A escolha é minha.

— Você não acredita mesmo nessa coisa, não é?

— "Coisa"?!

Ele balançou a mão num tom de desprezo.

— Amor e viver feliz para sempre. — A cadeira rangeu de novo, enquanto ele apoiava os cotovelos na mesa. — Isso não existe de verdade. Já vi inúmeros relacionamentos se despedaçarem na tentativa de encontrar isso. Essa é a vida real, não um conto de fadas.

Gina se ergueu. A indignação atravessou seu ser. Como pôde pensar que aquele era o homem?

— Talvez para alguém cuja expectativa de relacionamento seja de uma noite, o amor verdadeiro seja um conceito muito complexo de entender.

— O amor verdadeiro é um mito. Foi criado por pessoas que não se sentem confortáveis com a luxúria. Metade dos casamentos termina em divórcio. O que isso significa?

— Quer dizer que a outra metade funciona. Meus pais estão casados há mais de trinta anos, e o amor deles é puro como no dia em que se conheceram.

O homem teve a audácia de rir.

— Vou dizer o que eu acho. Você está totalmente na defensiva, porque no fundo tem medo que eu esteja certo. — Inclinou-se para trás e cruzou os dedos sobre o peito. — Você está ficando mais velha, o relógio biológico está batendo e onde está o "homem certo"? Talvez ele não exista.

Ela o encarou, muda e chocada.

Ele voltou para a frente.

— Olhe, eu realmente espero que você o encontre. O olhar encontrou o dela. — Tenho certeza de que ele ser um cara de muita sorte.

Aterrorizada pela pulsação subitamente acelerada, ela pegou a bolsa. Se passasse mais um minuto com aquele homem, ela gritaria.

— Não estou com muita fome. Se importaria de me levar para casa? — Torcendo o pescoço, ela olhou ao redor, procurando pelo garçom.

Por um momento, Harry pareceu querer argumentar, mas balançou a cabeça e se levantou.

— Tenho de dar um telefonema rápido, depois disso nós vamos. — Sem esperá-la responder, levantou-se e apressou-se na direção dos fundos do restaurante.

Gina fitou a rua pela janela do carro, ignorando Harry e o silêncio pesado que se abatera sobre eles. Não podia acreditar que havia pensado que ele poderia ser O Homem. Harry poderia parecer ser o amante dos seus sonhos, mas suas qualidades acabavam ali. O amante dos seus sonhos não pensaria que amor era apenas desejo disfarçado. Apesar de toda a atração física, ela não poderia sequer pensar em fazer amor com um homem tão cínico.

Uma placa de rua passou por eles. Ela se enrijecem.

— Para onde estamos indo? Meu apartamento fica para o outro lado!

As mãos grandes apertaram o volante. Ele se acomodou no banco do motorista, aparentemente alheio à atmosfera tensa. Claramente não percebera que sua falta de educação havia resultado no pior encontro da vida dela. E na destruição de sua fantasia.

Harry respondeu sem olhar para ela.

— Tenho de cumprir uma missão.

— Uma missão?! — Ela o fitou, incrédula. Ele havia planejado uma missão no meio do encontro? — Que tipo demissão?

Finalmente, ele a encarou. Um brilho surpreendente e maquiavélico preencheu seus olhos verdes.

— Prometi alimentar a cadela do seu irmão.

— Opal? Ela é da Mione. — Gina abriu os braços. Isso não fazia sentido. — Mas e aquele vizinho que toma conta dela?

— Está fora da cidade.

— Então por que ele pediu para você e não para mim? Eu sou da família.

Gina deu de ombros.

— Eu me ofereci. — Passou a se concentrar na rua. — Na verdade, achei que poderíamos fazer isso juntos. — Deu um sorrisinho para ela. — Preciso que você me proteja daquela devoradora de homens.

Gina deu uma pequena risada.

— E o que o faz pensar que não vou permitir que ela o devore?

Ele a encarou por um momento, antes de seus lábios se abrirem num sorriso.

— Vou correr o risco.

Pega desprevenida pela sensualidade daquele sorriso, ela só pôde concordar. Tentando controlar a pulsação que se acelerava involuntariamente, virou-se novamente para a janela.

Gina cocou o queixo. Teria de ficar de guarda para não ser enganada pela embalagem bonita de Harry. Ela definitivamente não estava interessada.

Após dez minutos de silêncio, adentraram a garagem de Rony. O olhar de Gina se desviou para a grama bem aparada na frente da casa de seu irmão. Flores bem cuidadas acenavam para ela nas jardineiras das janelas ao longo do primeiro andar da casa dúplex. Era uma imagem completa que refletia a vida de Rony. Ele tinha tudo: carreira, casa e uma futura esposa amorosa.

O desejo cresceu dentro dela. Não havia trabalhado tão duro quanto o irmão em busca daquilo? Então, por que ela não tinha?

Harry saiu e andou até o lado do carona.

— Você vem?

Ela hesitou por um momento, mas não pôde resistir ao pensamento da imagem de Harry à mercê de Opal.

— Por que não? — Novamente, aquele sorriso fácil enviou ondas de consciência pelo seu ser. Ela cerrou os dentes e andou na frente dele.

Com o barulho de chaves, ele destrancou a porta e fez um gesto para que ela entrasse. Ela deu um passo no interior escuro.

— Engraçado, eles sempre deixam uma luz acesa por causa da cadela. — Virando-se, tateou a parede à procura de um interruptor, alarmada pela proximidade de Harry, que estava atrás, perto da porta.

O coração martelou. Como ainda podia ter esse tipo de reação depois daquele comportamento rude? A ansiedade aumentou, enquanto o interruptor a enganou. A última coisa que precisava era ficar sozinha no escuro com esse homem.

Gina balançou o braço numa busca frenética. Sentiu alívio quando finalmente alcançou o interruptor. Respirou fundo e apertou o botão. A sala ficou toda iluminada.

— Surpresa! — Um coro de vozes a recebeu.

Piscando, ela se virou, atordoada pelo mar de rostos familiares que inundavam o salão de Rony. Uma grande faixa se erguia nas extremidades da sala, desejando um feliz aniversário. Balões de todos os tons adicionavam cor por todo o lugar aconchegante.

— Luna? O que é isso? — perguntou enquanto retribuía o exuberante abraço da amiga.

O som foi ligado com os acordes de uma velha canção de Jimmy Buffet.

Luna se afastou, sorrindo, enquanto o grupo de convidados com votos de felicidade envolveu Gina

.

— E a sua festa surpresa, boba. Feliz aniversário! — Ela riu e abraçou Gina novamente.

— Gina. — Mione se aproximou, com os seus cachos castanhos e rebeldes cobrindo o rosto rosado. Deu um beijo no ar sobre a bochecha de Gina. — Foi mesmo uma surpresa? Harry não contou?

— Harry? — Ela o procurou, mas ele havia se misturado à multidão. Voltou-se novamente para Mona, estranhamente desapontada. — Não... Eu não fazia idéia.

— Ele nos deu um sinal quando ligou. Tivemos de nos aprontar. Não estávamos esperando sua chegada tão cedo.

O calor preencheu novamente as bochechas de Gina.

— Nós terminamos cedo.

Seu estômago traidor anunciou que estava vazio naquele momento.

Tendo ouvido ou não aquele ronco do estômago por cima da música, Mione levou a aniversariante pelo braço até uma mesa cheia de comida.

— Prove essas casquinhas de siri. Estou trabalhando com um novo bufê e preciso de sua opinião.

Gina se virou para Mione.

— Não posso acreditar que teve tempo de planejar isso tudo com o casamento marcado para o próximo fim de semana.

— Não queria que seu aniversário passasse despercebido com a correria. Eu nunca tive uma irmã, Gina. Queria que começássemos com o pé direito.

— Obrigada. — O olhar de Gina percorreu a sala, enquanto uma emoção indesejada apertava-lhe a garganta. — Foi muita consideração de sua parte.

A culpa sufocou seu peito. Talvez a tivesse julgado mal. Não era culpa dela que desde que Rony a conhecera, o estado emocional de Gina parecia estar descendo a montanha.

Um sorriso iluminou ò rosto de Mione.

— Na verdade, você tem de agradecer ao tio John. Foi idéia dele.

— Tio John?

— Ele está ansioso para conhecê-la. Falei tanto de como você se dá bem com o Rony.

Hesitando, Gina passou a mão no estômago vazio.

— Será um prazer. Ele vai estar no casamento?

Mione riu.

— É bom que esteja. Na verdade, ele está vindo mais cedo de avião para me ajudar a cuidar dos últimos detalhes. Nunca conseguiria cuidar de tudo sem o talento do tio John para organizar as coisas. Ele certamente sabe como cuidar de tudo! É um planejador de primeira

— Ela apontou para o banquete. — Coma!

Atendendo à insistência do estômago, Gina deixou de lado as perguntas sobre o tio John e seguiu o conselho de Mione. Comeu o bastante e se juntou aos amigos. Percebeu alguns olhares de relance de Harry desde que chegaram. Colocando os pensamentos sobre ele de lado, não se deixou abater e aceitou uma taça de vinho oferecida por Pete Henderson, um de seus vizinhos.

Dois anos atrás, a mulher de Pete o havia deixado para viver com outra mulher. Gina já saíra com ele num encontro sem maiores acontecimentos. Embora tivessem continuado amigos, nenhum dos dois tentou convidar o outro para sair uma segunda vez.

Gina fitou seu cabelo espesso e sorriso fácil. Para a maioria dos padrões, seu vizinho poderia ser considerado um homem atraente. Será que ela o dispensara rápido demais?

Estudou seus lábios e o formato da boca. Como seria beijá-lo?

Ele passou um guardanapo pela boca.

— Será que fiz besteira com o último gole? Os olhares se encontraram.

— Não. Você está bem.

— Ah... é que, pelo jeito que estava olhando..

.

— Eu só... — ela hesitou. O calor preencheu suas bochechas. Por que nunca aprendeu a flertar? —... você tem uma boca bonita.

Uma grande ruga se formou entre as sobrancelhas dele. — Obrigado. — Ele se endireitou.

— Lá está seu irmão. Por onde ele andou? Ela se virou.

— Ele tinha negócios em Boca. — Rony cumprimentou Mione perto da porta. Gina cerrou os olhos. — Com licença. Tenho de dar uma palavrinha com o meu querido irmão.

Um olhar de alívio cruzou o rosto de Pete, enquanto ela se virou para sair. Ela endireitou os ombros enquanto o ódio inicial voltava. Será que Rony contou seu segredo para Pete também?

Respondendo rapidamente a vários cumprimentos, ela atravessou a sala. Rony foi até um corredor nos fundos, com uma pasta na mão. Gina o seguiu. O ódio crescia a cada passo.

Irmão ou não, ele não tinha o direito de interferir em seus assuntos.

Ele entrou no escritório, deixando a porta semi-aberta. Ela apressou os passos.

— Rony! Você conseguiu. — A voz de barítono de Harry a fez parar.

— Vejo que vocês gostaram um do outro. Espero não estar interrompendo nada.

Uma risada feminina de som baixo saiu pela porta.

— Claro que está, mas não posso reclamar, porque foi você que nos uniu.

Gina conseguiu chegar mais perto para espiar pela abertura. Harry estava ao lado de uma cadeira de encosto grande, com os braços em volta do peito. Uma oriental curvilínea estava a seu lado, com as mãos possessivamente subindo por seus braços. Gina se sentiu totalmente ultrajada.

A oriental passou o dedo de ponta vermelha pelo queixo de Harry.

— Quando Rony me disse que eu era o preço para trazer a irmã dele aqui, fiquei lisonjeada a ponto de perder as palavras.

Preço? Gina cerrou os punhos. A fúria embaçou sua visão. Rony usou aquela oriental para subornar Harry para chamá-la para sair? Agora, lá estava ele, como um adolescente obedecendo seus hormônios e saindo com aquela vagabunda, enquanto ainda estavam no seu encontro? Quem ele pensava que era?

Ela se endireitou. Por que estava zangada? A vagabunda podia ficar com ele

.

Provavelmente foram feitos um para o outro. Harry Potter era o último homem na face da Terra que Gina poderia querer.

Virou-se e desceu o corredor. E pensar que se imaginou se apaixonando por ele. Como havia sido infantil. Bom, hoje era seu 25° aniversário. Estava velha o bastante para acabar com essas fantasias tolas. Talvez nunca fosse encontrar "o homem certo", mas isso não significava que não poderia começar a viver.

Harry ficou de pé ao lado da porta dupla e engoliu um grande gole de cerveja. Cho se apoiava nele, continuando uma conversa unilateral. Ele sugerira que se juntassem à festa na primeira oportunidade. A respiração voltava ao normal quando eles chegaram até as luzes brilhantes, música animada e atmosfera festiva do grande salão aberto.

Tinha ido ao escritório de Rony para avisar que não estava interessado em conhecer Cho.

Não parecia certo agora que tinha encontrado Gina. Infelizmente, Cho o seguiu e fez as apresentações por conta própria.

A risada lírica de Gina se destacava sobre o tumulto de seus amigos. Esticando o pescoço, ele a viu rodeada de uma multidão de homens. Seu estômago apertou. Ela era uma conquistadora de primeira. Não tinha o direito de ser virgem.

Cho se esfregou nele.

— Talvez devêssemos fugir. — E apontou para Gina. — Sua "acompanhante" mal notaria.

Rangendo os dentes, ele se afastou.

— Tenho de ver se ela terá carona de voltar.

— Querido, sinceramente, não acho que você precise se preocupar com ela. Vamos para minha casa. Não é longe.

Ele encarou a mulher que Rony havia balançado na sua frente como uma cenoura oferecida a um coelho. De algum jeito, sua atração havia diminuído. As curvas continuavam todas no lugar e proporção certos, mas o entusiasmo havia evaporado.

— Se me der licença, preciso falar com Gina. — Enquanto Cho o observava com olhos arregalados, ele se virou e andou pela sala. Harry havia trazido Gina. Apesar do começo menos que perfeito, ela era sua acompanhante. A boa educação exigia que ele tentasse socializar com ela. Ergueu os ombros e passou pelo meio da multidão.

Gina baixou o olhar e sorriu. Não era tão ruim em flertar, afinal. Pete e a outra meia dúzia de homens solteiros à sua volta estavam lhe dando total atenção. Ao contrário de Harry, eles reagiam bem a seus olhares ingênuos e a sua sugestiva linguagem corporal. Com um toque gentil aqui e um sorriso ali, ela incluía todos na conversa.

— Certo, quem pode responder essa? — Ela se inclinou para a frente e todos se moveram em conjunto, se aproximando e fechando o círculo.

Com movimentos deliberados, Gina ergueu a garrafa de cooler até os lábios e a esvaziou, então encarou um por um e sorriu. Um arrepio a atravessou. Pela primeira vez na vida, se sentia desejada.

— Qual é a sua forma de sedução favorita?

— Sedução? — Pete piscou os olhos castanhos.

— Uh-huh. Se uma mulher fosse seduzi-lo, como você gostaria que ela fizesse isso?

— Bom... — Seus olhos deslizaram por Gina. — Ela teria de vestir algo leve e sexy...

— Algo que mostrasse os seios! — disse o ruivo atrás dele.

— Uma roupa de coelhinha! — acrescentou outro.

— Não. — Pete tocou a mão de Gina — Não é o que ela veste.

— Isso mesmo. — Brendan, o contador de seu irmão, deu um passo à frente. — É o jeito que uma mulher beija que realmente me excita.

— É!

— Isso aí!

— Oh! — Gina se voltou para Brendan. — Como assim?

Ele sorriu.

— Você sabe, ela começa devagar, com os lábios...

— Não! — interrompeu um dos amigos de Rony à sua esquerda. — Quero que ela use a boca inteira.

— E o corpo se derreta! — acrescentou o ruivo. Um movimento atrás dele chamou a atenção dela. Seu coração disparou.

Harry abria caminho na multidão até eles.

A necessidade irracional de se mostrar desejável para ele tomou conta de Gina. Ela deu uma olhada para o grupo.

— Talvez um de vocês devesse me mostrar.

— Certo!

— Isso aí.

— O Rony não vai gostar.

— É verdade.

— Que tal o cara alto que veio com você?

Em conjunto, o círculo se abriu. Gina abriu os braços de forma apelativa.

— Cadê o espírito de aventura de vocês?

— Seu irmão tem gênio forte.

— E seu acompanhante também não parece muito cordial.

— É. Por que ele não pode mostrá-la?

Harry se aproximou furtivamente. Gina mordeu os lábios. Deitou a garrafa vazia numa mesinha.

— Vamos escolher qual de vocês vai me mostrar.— Com um movimento do pulso, ela girou a garrafa.

Pete mergulhou para esquerda. Brendan se esquivou para a direita. O raivo se atirou por cima das costas do sofá, para fora do alcance da garrafa. Gina apertou os lábios. Era pedir demais querer se sentir desejada?

A rotação da garrafa parou. Ela engoliu em seco enquanto seu olhar viajava na direção das coxas alinhadas e do peito largo da figura brilhante parada de pé na sua frente. Um ar de desânimo preencheu.

— Bem, Harry— disse ela. — Parece que você ganhou.

_**Carol**_**-Oi galera! **

**Então gostaram desse cap???**

**As coisas vão começar a esquentar acredite rsrssrs**

**Bem-vindos novos leitores não deixem de comentar!**

**bjs ate o próximo cap **

**fiquem com DEUS**

_**Persephone Pendragon-**_** Oi querida! OMG vc lendo essa fic não acredito eu sou super fã de uma fic que vc nunca mais atualizou por isso venho aqui implorar atualiza a Alma de FênixA Força do Amor . Eu sou completamente apaixonada por essa fic. Foi uma das primeiras que eu li no floreios. rsrs Gostou desse cap **

**Bjs querida fica com DEUS**

_**danda jabur**_** -Oi Danda !!!**

**Realemnete eu não sou super fã da Chorona não rsrssr ,mas em relação a Gina se meter em confusão acredite ela se mete em não perde por esperar rsrss**

**bjs querida fica com DEUS!**

_**L. Fernii-**_** Oiiiiiiiiiiii! **

**Que bom que esta gostando e dessas novas confusões tb gostou ?**

**bjs fica com DEUS**

**Michelle Granger -Oi querida que bom que esta gostando ! **

**O que achou da Gina nesse cap? rsrs **

**bjs querida fica com DEUS**

_**Juli-chan**_** -OI querida que bom que gostou da fic e desse novo cap ?**

**Ta se surpreendendo com a Gina e com o Harry ?**

**Bjs querida fica com DEUS**

_**Yasmin Prado**_**- Oi yasmim então tem gostado da adaptação ?**

**bjs fiquem com Deus**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo Quatro**

A atenção de Harry se voltou para os admiradores espalhados de Gina. O que deu neles?

O bando parecia ter fugido da escolha no corredor da morte.

— Ganhei o quê?

— Viu? — O rapaz ruivo que estava atrás do sofá apontou. — Eu disse que era ele que devia mostrá-la.

— Mostrar o quê? — Harry exigiu uma resposta.

Um brilho demoníaco iluminou o olhar de Gina. Ela ficou de pé, deu a volta na mesinha e parou a centímetros dele.

— Estávamos discutindo os meios mais eficientes de sedução.

Harry espremeu os olhos. Um ódio irracional percorreu seu corpo.

— Estavam coisa nenhuma!

— Ah, sim. — Ela se inclinou até ele. A palma da mão de Gina tocou seu peito. A pulsação de Harry disparou imediatamente. — Parece que o consenso é que o segredo de tudo está no beijo.

— Beijo?!

— Isso mesmo, mas nem todos concordam sobre qual seria o beijo mais sexy, então achei que alguém deveria me mostrar. — Seu olhar se voltou para a mesa. — E eu deixei a garrafa decidir quem seria essa pessoa.

Harry olhou para a garrafa que apontava em sua direção. A adrenalina percorreu as veias. Ele havia ganho o jogo da garrafa. Talvez fosse capaz de rir se todo o seu corpo não estivesse tenso de ansiedade.

Ele inalou o perfume de flores silvestres. O desejo o inundou. Ela ficou na ponta dos pés, se esfregando nele, com aquela boca lasciva a menos de um palmo de distância da dele. Harry deixou sair um grunhido abafado, fez um movimento para agarrá-la e parou.

— Não na frente de uma platéia — murmurou.

Levando-a pela mão, ele a conduziu até a saída mais próxima, uma porta lateral que dava numa varanda oportunamente vazia. Ela estava em seus braços antes que ele tivesse tempo de pensar. Não estava claro se ele a abraçava ou se ela mesma tinha se colocado nessa posição. Tudo o que sabia é que aquela doce boca apelava para ele com uma urgência que não poderia ignorar.

Harry explorou os lábios de Gina com leves toques e carícias gentis. Então, acariciando aquele rosto com a palma das mãos, se aventurou mais além em seu beijo receptivo. Ela ancorou os dedos em seus cabelos e sentiu o tentador avanço de sua língua. Por longos e inebriantes momentos, Harry perdeu-se em seu calor.

Um pequeno gemido saiu da boca de Gina. Ela foi de encontro a ele, com os seios pressionando seu peito. As mãos de Harry deslizaram pelas costas dela, depois pelos quadris, enquanto ele saboreava aquele contorno firme. Doce. Ela era doce e selvagem ao mesmo tempo, como nada que já houvesse experimentado. Uma emoção inominável percorreu seu ser, acionando um senso de segurança inato.

Inclinando a cabeça, ele conteve o movimento faminto daquela língua e deslizou as mãos sob seus braços, até abaixo da cintura. O coração martelava. Ela mudou de posição, permitindo melhor acesso, enquanto os polegares de Harry acariciavam a parte de baixo de seus seios.

— Er, com licença, pessoal. — A voz de Cho veio de trás dele.

Harry afastou-se de Gina. Vislumbrou um pouco de sua expressão de surpresa antes de se virar para a oriental. O olhar de Cho pousou tristemente sobre ele.

— Acho que isso quer dizer que você não vai para casa comigo.

— Cho, eu...

— Tudo bem. — Ergueu uma das mãos. — Vale tudo no amor e na... você sabe. Vou sobreviver. Eu só queria mesmo avisar que Rony está procurando a aniversariante. E alguma coisa me diz que ele não ficaria muito feliz em ver vocês dois brincando de esconde-esconde com a língua.

— Não. Acho que não ficaria. — Gina passou direto por Harry e parou ao lado de Cho. Fitou Harry e um brilho severo surgiu em seus olhos. Então se voltou para Cho. — Obrigada por me lembrar!

Harry se endireitou enquanto ela virava as costas. Deus, como era bonita. Seus olhos brilharam, as bochechas ficaram rosadas e todo o seu rosto se iluminou.

— Parece que perdi a cabeça por um momento. — Virou e se apressou para passar pela porta, voltando para a festa.

— Ei, espere! — Harry correu atrás dela com o coração na mão. Tentou alcançá-la, enquanto Gina se juntava novamente ao grupo de admiradores, mas ela correu para longe, ignorando-o.

Voltando-se para um dos membros do grupo, ela pediu:

— Pete, poderia me levar para casa?

Harry se empertigou com seu tamanho intimidador. O homem olhou em sua direção. Harry olhou de volta, enviando um desafio silencioso. Balançando a cabeça, Pete encolheu, sentando-se novamente entre as almofadas do sofá.

— Pelo amor de Deus! — Gina encarou Harry.

Ele a encarou de volta. Por que ela estava furiosa? Um momento antes, quase havia entrado em combustão espontânea em seus braços.

— Eu vou levá-la para casa.

Ela sorriu um sorriso gélido, olhando por cima dos ombros de Harry.

— Obrigada. Mas eu não ia querer afastá-lo do seu... suborno.

Um sentimento de remorso surgiu no fundo do estômago. Ele se virou e viu Cho a seu lado.

— Já chega! — Harry se afastou de Cho e seguiu na direção de Gina. Sua garganta se fechou diante da expressão de dor nos olhos azuis dela.

Uma loira alta e esguia empurrou Mione, que tinha acabado de chegar, com os olhos arregalados observando a todos.

— Eu vou levá-la! — afirmou a loira esbelta. Dirigiu um olhar curioso para Harry, enquanto se posicionava ao lado de Gina. — Vamos embora daqui.

— Obrigada, Luna. — Gina abriu as mãos e depois fechou-as com força. Seu olhar se voltou para Harry. — E obrigada pela noite... encantadora.

Harry engoliu em seco. A sensação ruim cresceu dentro dele. O que foi que ele fez?

— Gina...

— Boa noite, Mione. — Gina a abraçou rapidamente. — Obrigada pela festa.

Mione franziu a testa.

— Está tudo bem? Tem certeza de que quer ir embora tão cedo?

— Está tudo bem. Foi uma festa maravilhosa. Obrigada por todo o seu esforço. — Gina olhou novamente para Harry. — Sinto muito. É que estou realmente muito cansada.

O tom frio de sua voz fez um arrepio percorrer a espinha de Harry. O arrependimento o manteve enraizado no chão, enquanto ela virava de costas com Luna e as duas saíam.

Vinte minutos mais tarde, Gina afundou na pilha de travesseiros de renda. Tinha passado dias procurando em pequenos brechós e negociantes de antiguidades para encontrá-los.

Abraçou um deles, apertando-o entre as palmas das mãos.

— É isso, Luna. Lá se foi a última ilusão.

A cama afundou um pouco quando Luna sentou-se a seu lado.

— Posso entender por que está chateada. Mas só porque seu irmão e o sócio dele são dois cretinos, não quer dizer que você tenha de deixar seus valores de lado.

Gina esmagou o travesseiro contra a colcha.

— E o que os meus valores me trouxeram de bom?

— Gi, você tem uma ótima vida. Já é dona do próprio negócio. Aos 25 anos, isso é uma conquista e tanto. Você tem esse apartamento maravilhoso, e é livre para ir e vir quando quiser. Nada prende você.

— Talvez eu queira alguns laços.

— E transar com o primeiro homem que quiser vai lhe dar isso?

— Ah! "Que quiser". Esse é o problema. Se ninguém me quer porque sou virgem, então como é que eu vou perder a virgindade?! — Rolou para o lado e jogou o travesseiro no chão. — Sei lá. Só sei que não posso continuar do jeito que estou. Alguma coisa tem de mudar. Eu tenho de mudar.

— Mas você não é do tipo que sairia apenas por uma noite. Pense nisso. Quando inicia um projeto, você sempre vai até o fim. Lembra quando resolveu pintar a sala de jantar e acabou toda enrolada aqui, pintando as paredes de todos os cômodos?

— E o teto. Nossa, meus braços doeram muito.

— E que tal a vez em que resolveu fazer uma prateleira para algumas das suas quinquilharias e acabou fazendo... — Ela gesticulou, apontando para o móvel que ia do chão ao teto na parede oposta.

— Quem imaginaria que eu tinha talento para isso?

— Além disso, olhe só a livraria.

Gina deu um suspiro. Tinha começado a trabalhar na loja num emprego de meio expediente e acabou comprando o lugar.

— Eu sempre planejei ter a minha própria livraria, desde que me formei em administração.

— Você entende onde quero chegar. Não vai ficar satisfeita com uma noite apenas. Vai querer um relacionamento e, confie em mim, não é assim que se começa um.

Com um movimento súbito, Gina se ergueu e se sentou.

— Viu! É aí que você se engana. A velha Gina poderia se sentir assim, mas a nova, não. Ele aceitou uma mulher como suborno, Luna. E você a viu? Como posso competir com aquilo? Estou me redefinindo. Ocasiões drásticas pedem medidas drásticas!

Ela se ergueu:

— Chegou a hora de perder minha virgindade!

— Gina...

— Já decidi. Na verdade, eu já tinha planejado o resto do fim de semana. E a oportunidade perfeita.

— Então, está falando de algum tipo de encontro amoroso? Porque eu ainda não consigo imaginá-la saindo com alguém por apenas uma noite.

— Um caso, eu acho.

— Um caso?

A excitação atravessou o corpo de Gina.

— Isso mesmo. Um caso de fim de semana. Isso resolveria tudo.

Luna balançou a cabeça.

— Você vai se apegar.

— Não se ele não for da cidade.

As sobrancelhas de Luna se ergueram em dúvida.

— Rony provavelmente já alertou todo homem solteiro em Atlanta. Eu tenho reservas para um resort na praia. Partirei para a Flórida de manhã bem cedinho. Vou arranjar um caso de fim de semana para mim.

— Você não está falando sério.

Gina balançou as pernas do lado de fora da cama e apontou para o local onde suas malas estavam esperando prontas.

— Ah, vou sim!

Harry agarrou o volante e espiou o sinal vermelho. O ar tinha ficado pesado. A umidade envolvia as luzes da rua, distorcendo seu brilho.

Ele se remoia em culpa. A lembrança do olhar no rosto de Gina enquanto ela o encarava apertava seu estômago. Quando fez aquele acordo com Rony, não havia pensado nas conseqüências. Não havia pensado em Gina. Na ocasião, ela não passava de alguém sem rosto, um meio para conseguir seu objetivo egoísta, não uma mulher de carne e osso.

O sinal abriu. Ele fez uma manobra e virou o carro em direção ao apartamento dela. Tinha de vê-la. Precisava pedir desculpas, de algum jeito, explicar que tudo mudou quando se conheceram. Cho não significava nada para ele. Qualquer atração que poderia ter sentido por ela evaporou quando a viu ao lado de Gina.

Harry deixou sua memória voltar para o momento daquele beijo incrível. Ela é virgem! O velho mantra o assombrava. Rony provavelmente estava certo ao mantê-lo afastado de Gina. Mas agora, tendo-a visto, conhecido, beijado... não havia possibilidade de Harry ficar longe dela.

Fechando os olhos, ele resmungou. Ela sabia sobre Cho o tempo todo. Gina estava brincando com ele, sem dúvida, sabendo que a lembrança de sua boca quente o atormentaria. Provavelmente ele mereceu.

Um trovão rugiu ao longe, enquanto ele entrava na via expressa. As primeiras gotas de chuva se chocaram contra o pára-brisa quando ele fez a curva da esquina do apartamento. Afastada da estrada principal, a construção se erguia como uma fortaleza sombria, cercada por grandes carvalhos, pinheiros e bordos.

Deu uma olhada rápida no relógio antes de descer do carro. Passava da meia-noite. A pulsação disparou enquanto escalava o curto lance de escadas até a porta. A luz escapava pelas brechas das cortinas. Ela ainda estava acordada.

Apegando-se à sua decisão, ele bateu à porta. As cortinas se abriram um pouco e depois voltaram para o lugar. Por um longo momento, Harry segurou a respiração, desejando que ela abrisse a porta. A porta se abriu o bastante apenas para Gina espiar o lado de fora. Ele suspirou.

— O que está fazendo aqui?

O tom seco da voz dela o fez vacilar.

— Posso entrar... por favor? — ele balbuciou a palavra não muito usada.

Ela hesitou por um momento, deu um passo para trás e falou:

— Por que não?

O perfume de flores o cercou enquanto passava. Gina vestia um fino robe que roçava contra suas coxas. O sangue aqueceu. Harry deixou o olhar vislumbrar a pontinha dos seios delineados pelo tecido sedoso e rapidamente desviou os olhos.

Analisou todo o espaço da sala de estar do apartamento com uma olhada. O brilho de um abajur de cerâmica em uma mesinha lateral emprestava calor e sensação aconchegantes ao ambiente que não havia notado antes, provavelmente porque não tinha sido capaz de tirar os olhos dela. A sala tinha um apelo convidativo. Quadros e estátuas de gatos chamavam a atenção, e vasos de plantas cobriam toda mesa e prateleira disponíveis.

— O que está fazendo aqui? — indagou ela novamente.

— Vim conversar com você... sobre hoje à noite — disse ele.

— Pensei que você estaria muito ocupado neste momento.

Ele suspirou profundamente. Ela não estava facilitando as coisas.

— Como eu disse, eu gostaria de explicar.

Ela o encarou, ergueu as sobrancelhas e cruzou os braços sobre os seios redondos.

Com esforço, Harry conseguiu erguer o olhar.

— Olhe, Gina, sinto muito por aquele acordo estúpido que fiz com seu irmão. Nunca pensei que isso afetaria você. Fui insensível e cruel.

O trovão soava ao longe. Ela cerrou os olhos e deixou os braços caírem para o lado.

— Tudo bem, desculpas aceitas. Foi bom ter se dado o trabalho de vir até aqui. Agora, eu tenho um grande dia planejado para amanhã.

Ele piscou.

— Só isso?! Não vai me dizer que eu fui um cretino?

— Já que tem consciência do fato, por que desperdiçar minhas palavras?

— O que fiz foi terrível. Gostaria de compensar de algum jeito.

Ela o fitou por um momento, então deu de ombros.

— Isso não é necessário. Já aceitei suas desculpas. Pode correr de volta para a sua vagabunda.

Ele rangeu os dentes e chegou mais perto.

— Eu não me importo se nunca mais puser os olhos em Cho.

— Bom, certamente isso não é da minha conta. Não há a menor necessidade de você me dar um relatório dos seus passos. — Pegou um porta-retratos de bronze na ponta da mesa.

— Por que não...?

— Por que não o quê?

Seus dedos tocaram levemente a fotografia coberta pelo vidro.

— Por que não está com ela? Achei que essa era a idéia. O motivo de ter me levado para jantar.

Ele xingou por entre os dentes.

— Era, mas eu ainda não conhecia você quando concordei com a coisa toda. Não estava certo.

Gina colocou a foto de volta na mesa.

— Bom, lamento que a noite não tenha dado certo para você.

— Não foi de todo ruim. — Os olhares se encontraram. — Partes dela serão inesquecíveis.

Ela engoliu em seco e fechou os olhos. Quando os abriu, um brilho quente os iluminou profundamente.

— Você não se importou, então... com aquele beijo? Acho que eu deveria pedir desculpas. Queria me vingar de você. Fazê-lo pensar que eu era desejável.

Harry não desviava o olhar de sua boca.

— Como eu poderia pensar de outro jeito? Caso não tenha notado, eu estava gostando daquele beijo muito mais do que tinha o direito.

Os dentes de Gina apertaram o lábio inferior. Ela deixou a foto no lugar e se aproximou dele.

— Eu fiz aquela cena para deixá-lo com ciúme. — As bochechas tornaram-se rosa. — Digo, a intenção era que um dos outros me beijasse. — Um suspiro lhe escapou. — Mas nenhum parecia interessado.

— Tolos.

— Então, você ficou? — Ela sorriu. O desejo pulsava em suas veias.

— Fiquei o quê?

— Com ciúme.

— Com certeza!

Os lábios dela se afastaram. Colocou a mão sobre o peito dele, no lugar onde batia o coração.

— Não precisava.

Deus, o que havia nela que o fazia querer bater no peito e urrar? Essa simples frase fez a euforia se apossar de todo o seu ser. Pressionou a mão sobre a dela.

— Gina, eu...

— Beije-me outra vez, Harry. — Ela prendeu seu olhar, com os olhos quentes, mas hesitantes. — Nunca alguém me fez sentir desse jeito.

Ele congelou. Ela ficou na ponta dos pés. Toda a extensão do corpo de Gina o abraçou. Seu hálito sussurrava entre os lábios de Harry, então a boca roçou na dele. Harry ficou paralisado, atormentado.

Ela fez um suave som de gemido e tocou seu lábio inferior com a língua. Com um grunhido, ele a envolveu em seus braços. Com um movimento único, Harry clamou sua boca, a língua não encontrou resistência alguma ao se unir à dela. Bebeu profundamente a sua doçura, de alguma forma se sentindo redimido pelo poder daquele beijo.

Fechou os olhos, o desejo o dilacerando enquanto ela movia o corpo contra o seu. Deslizou as mãos pelos braços de Gina, pelos ombros e desceu pelas costas. Ela passava os dedos em seu cabelo, enquanto ele descia ainda mais para alcançar suas nádegas. Ela gemeu suavemente em sua boca. Harry a ergueu, agarrando suas nádegas firmes e pressionando-as de encontro a sua rigidez.

Ela recuou, com os olhos dilatados, o rosto rubro e os lábios macios e tentadores.

Lentamente, puxou o laço do robe até que se soltasse e escorregasse até o chão. Arqueando as costas, se desfez da roupa.

— Toque-me.

O olhar de Harry prendeu-se em seus seios desnudos. Era mais linda do que havia imaginado. O branco cremoso de sua pele acentuava o contraste com a cor dos mamilos.

Ele ansiava por tocá-la, levá-la até a boca e prová-la.

O peito ficou pesado. Fechando os olhos, ele a deixou de pé.

— Gina, se fizer isso, não vou conseguir parar. Ela segurou seu rosto com a palma das mãos.

— Talvez eu não queira que você pare. Você me deseja, Harry. Posso sentir.

Uma risada seca saiu de sua garganta.

— Não posso negar, mas acho que não importa.

— É só o que importa. Eu também o desejo.

Aquelas palavras ao mesmo tempo o provocaram e detiveram. Ele respirou fundo e fez menção de se afastar dela, mas o calor daquele corpo e a promessa em seus olhos o impediram.

Ele balançou a cabeça.

A umidade preencheu os olhos dela.

— Por favor! Tenho 25 anos e sou virgem. Na época em que vivemos, isso me torna um tipo de aberração. Prometo não me afeiçoar. Só preciso saber como é se sentir uma mulher de verdade. Está na hora. Se não for você, vai ser outra pessoa. — O olhar o prendeu. — Eu não sei por quê, mas quero você.

Ele conseguiu sufocar o apelo ao orgulho masculino que vinha daquelas palavras, Seu peito apertou. Rony não poderia protegê-la para sempre. A idéia de outro homem a tocando fez um calor diferente subir pelo corpo de Harry. A expressão determinada no rosto de Gina confirmava sua intenção. Ela encontraria outra pessoa.

— Eu não acredito em amor, Gina.

O queixo dela se ergueu um pouco mais.

— Eu disse que não me afeiçoaria. Não estou pedindo para me amar, só para fazer amor comigo.

Gina ficou na frente de Harry coberta apenas pela calcinha preta de renda, que oferecia dicas atormentadoras de sua verdadeira feminilidade. Com um dedo esguio, ela aproximou o rosto dele.

— Não quero ficar sozinha esta noite. E você?

Ele respirou, inalando aquele suave perfume de flores junto a alguma coisa mais elusiva, uma essência que era só dela. Era uma combinação poderosa; que Deus o ajude.

— Não.

* * *

**Carol** – Oi galeraaaaaaaaa.

Gostaram do capitulo?

Quem quis bater na Cho ou mesmo socá-la pela interrupção do beijo levanta a mão \o rsrs

O próximo capitulo promete né rsrssr

Hum mais a atualização dependera de vocês devo posta-lo logo ou demorar mais um pouco para a imaginação de vocês fluírem ????

Rsrss

Desculpa a demora por esse só consegui arrumá-lo hj ok

A todos os novos leitores sintam-se super BEM-VINDOS! Não deixe de comentar . Leiam tb as minhas outras fics rs e claro não posso esquecer

vamos lá:

**Parabéns para vc nessa data querida muitas felicidades muitos anos de vida**

**ANNY E DRESSA eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee \o/ tudo ou nada tudoooooooooo kkkkk bjs lindassss fiquem com DEUS( detalhe o aniversario delas já passaram mais essa fic e para elas mesmo ainda continuamos comemorando kkkkk **

Desculpa não responder os comentários ,mas e que estou numa correria,mas no proxímo cap eu respondo . E em falar sobre o próximo cap gente já de antemão falo preparem um bom copo de água , muito gelo , liguem o ar condicionado , ventilador tomem um banho gelado acredite vocês não vão se arrepender! 

Bjs fiquem com JESUS


	5. Chapter 5

**Esse capitulo extremamente HOT**

**se não gosta de NC NÃO LEIA**

**não diga que eu não avisei! **

**Para quem gosta de NC prepare um bom copo de água estupidamentegelada e coloque ao lado do computador. Acredite você vai precisar!**

Capítulo Cinco

Gina sorriu. Sentiu um imenso alívio. Sua própria audácia a surpreendeu, mas nunca havia ansiado tanto por algo. Harry a enchera de desejo, fazendo com que seu corpo doesse de tanta necessidade. Ela o agarrou pelas mãos

— Então venha para a cama.

Ele não protestou, seguindo-a até o quarto, só parando ao chegarem à grande cama de dossel.

Após puxar a colcha, ele se virou para ela, encostando seus lábios nos dela mais uma vez.

Ele lhe reivindicou a boca, empurrando firmemente sua língua e beijando-a enquanto a deitava gentilmente.

As mãos dele massageavam seus seios, friccionando seus mamilos rígidos até que ela gemesse de prazer.

Ela puxou a camisa dele com força, tirando-a de dentro da calça.

Ele parou para retirar a peça de roupa pela cabeça.

Suspirando, ela deixou seu olhar passear pelo dorso esculpido de Harry. Sua pulsação acelerou.

Os sapatos e a calça dele se juntaram à camisa no chão, e ele se deitou ao lado dela.

Com um longo dedo, acariciou a curva do seio de Gina.

— Você me deixa sem ar.

O sangue lhe subiu até as orelhas. Nunca ficara a sós com um homem como aquele antes, mas de alguma forma, com Harry ela se sentia segura.

Ela se encheu de excitação e passou os dedos pelo peito forte de Harry, brincando com os mamilos másculos.

E, para seu deleite, ele emitiu um som gutural de prazer.

— Me diga o que devo fazer — pediu ela.

— Deixe-me saboreá-la. Ele abaixou a cabeça. A ponta de sua língua pincelou os mamilos dela.

Ela quase se levantou da cama. Sentiu uma onda de calor que se instalou no vértice de suas coxas.

Ele sorriu levemente, e então a puxou até seus lábios. Ele a sugou por quase uma eternidade, indo de um seio ao outro.

Deliciosas sensações a fizeram tremer. Cada vez que ele sugava, ela sentia uma nova onda de prazer. Para espanto dela, seu ventre se movia num ritmo carnal. Sons que ela nunca emitira antes saíam de sua garganta.

Ele soprou o mamilo ereto dela, que brilhou. Quando suas mãos escorregaram pela parte baixa do ventre de Gina, seu corpo se ergueu. Ele parou com as mãos quentes e firmes na pele dela.

— Você está bem?

Ela fez que sim. Estava mais do que bem. Cada célula de seu corpo vibrava, renovada.

— Acho que foi só um reflexo. Ninguém havia me tocado lá antes.

Os olhos dele escureceram. Ele espalhou os dedos, cobrindo o corte de renda preta.

— Quero tocá-la em todos os lugares.

Mais uma vez, ela só conseguiu fazer que sim.

Ele a acariciou do pescoço até a cintura, passando por cada curva, até que seus dedos chegaram à calcinha. Ele a tocou através da renda, e apertou, pressionando os dedos contra a sensível junção entre as pernas dela. O olhar dele refletiu puro prazer.

— Você está tão molhada. O rosto de Gina esquentou. Ela engoliu em seco.

— Sim, eu diria que estou bem, e pronta. — Ela olhou para a cueca protuberante dele, tremendo em antecipação...

— E você?

— Não deveríamos apressar uma coisa boa.

— Oh, mas eu me sinto tão... necessitada. Os lábios dele se curvaram com aquele sorriso sexy.

— Vamos retirar isso e ver o que posso fazer a respeito.

— Com um único movimento, ele puxou a calcinha, passando pela cintura e pelas pernas, e a jogou-a na pilha de roupas junto ao chão.

— Assim está melhor? —Ele passou os dedos pelos pêlos cacheados até encontrar sua feminilidade. Com movimentos hábeis, tocou a parte dela que ansiava por ser tocada.

— Ohh... sim. — Ela se agarrou a ele enquanto Harry fazia sua mágica, circundando seu ponto de prazer até que ela gemesse e seu corpo mais uma vez se movesse num ritmo erótico.

Ele a beijou, a boca passando pela nuca, pelo pescoço e mais uma vez pelos seios.

A sucção firme de sua boca junto à pressão de seus dedos levou-a ao cume do prazer.

A tensão extraordinária aumentava.

Ela pressionou os dedos contra seus ombros e se jogou contra ele.

Com um grito sobressaltado, ela gozou, indo aos céus com uma intensidade que a deixou sem ar.

Harry a segurou, acariciando suas costas gentilmente, até que ela se acalmasse.

Ela se aconchegou nele, balançada pela reação extrema.

— Foi... incrível.

O peito dele se moveu com uma risada suave.

— Você é incrível.

Os olhos dele brilharam em aprovação.

O coração dela se dilatou.

Ela o beijou, procurando seu calor, a carícia de sua língua.

Ele se moveu e sua ereção se pressionou contra a coxa dela.

— Gina, eu preciso de você.

Um turbilhão de desejo passou por ela.

— Sim. — Ela se ajoelhou e procurou o cós da cueca dele. — É hora de deixá-lo um pouco mais confortável.

Com a ajuda dele, ela retirou a cueca.

Ele se reclinou, sem se envergonhar de seu evidente desejo.

Impressionada, ela foi em direção a ele e parou.

— Gostaria de tocá-lo.

Ele a olhou com os olhos entreabertos.

— Vá devagar. Não sei por mais quanto tempo conseguirei agüentar.

O tom rouco de sua voz a fez tremer.

Ela se concentrou em sua ereção, segurando-a gentilmente e passando os dedos da base ao topo, circundando a ponta arredondada.

— É tão macio! — disse ela, maravilhada. — Duro, mas ao mesmo tempo macio. Como veludo — Inclinando-se, ela encostou o rosto na superfície lisa.

Harry deixou escapar um gemido rouco.

Ela se endireitou, envergonhada por sua impulsividade.

— Desculpe-me.

— Querida, você não precisa se desculpar. Ele a puxou até seus braços e a rolou para baixo dele, separando seus joelhos e ficando entre suas coxas. O pênis dele pressionava contra ela.

Gina se moveu, esfregando-se nele experimentalmente e sentindo seu corpo reagir de imediato.

Ele segurou a cintura dela para acalmá-la.

— Espere.

Para desânimo dela, ele saiu da cama e pegou a calça no chão.

Ela se sentou, aflita.

Ele não podia ir embora.

— Harry...

— Eu quase me esqueci.

Ela olhou para o pequeno pacote quadrado nas mãos dele e se recostou nos travesseiros repreendendo a si mesma.

Estava tão entusiasmada que não pensara em proteção.

Momentos depois, ele se deitou sobre ela.

Gina o envolveu com as pernas enquanto um calor espontâneo vindo daquele homem impossível e irritante a preenchia.

Ele tinha um jeito muito carinhoso para uma pessoa cínica.

— Me lembrarei de você para sempre por isso.

Ele a beijou mais uma vez e então apoiou sua testa na dela.

— Ainda não é tarde para desistir.

Em resposta, ela o envolveu com os braços e pernas.

— Não quero desistir de nada. Esperei muito por este momento. Ame-me, Harry.

Então ele a tocou, provando-a e a sentindo-a com os dedos.

Sua ponta arredondada se pressionou por dentro dela.

Ele empurrou um pouco e parou.

Ela podia senti-lo preenchendo-a, pressionando contra sua barreira.

— Está tudo bem. Só faça rápido.

Fazendo que sim, ele retirou os dedos.

Ele a beijou rapidamente na testa e então murmurou:

— Feliz aniversário, Gina. — E, com um poderoso empurrão, ele a penetrou.

Ela engasgou com a dor, que passou quase instantaneamente.

Ele estava dentro dela, completamente dentro dela, e ela não era mais uma virgem.

Uma sensação maravilhosa e satisfatória a percorreu.

E então ele se moveu.

Desta vez, o prazer se irradiava de dentro para fora num calor delicioso.

Ela gemeu.

Harry parou em cima dela, se apoiando em seus próprios braços.

— Estou machucando você?

Ela balançou a cabeça.

— Não, não pare. É tão... tão bom.

Harry riu suavemente e as palavras lhes faltaram enquanto ele a amava da forma que Gina sempre havia sonhado que faria.

Seu olhar se juntou ao dela enquanto ele proporcionava prazer a ambos, e ela nunca se sentira tão conectada a outro ser vivo.

A beleza e a delicadeza daquele momento a levara a um plano mais alto, e ele também estava lá.

Ela podia ver na profundidade de seus olhos e sentir em cada movimento de seus corpos.

As lágrimas turvaram sua visão enquanto várias ondas de prazer passavam por ela.

Harry enterrou o rosto nos cabelos de Gina, respirando quente em seu pescoço.

O orgasmo veio com tanta força que ela abriu a boca num grito silencioso.

Ele caiu por cima dela.

Por um momento, ela ficou deitada, estarrecida.

Será que ela morreria bem ali, sem ar e cheia de um prazer além da experiência humana?

Certamente ninguém jamais alcançara um ponto tão alto quanto aquele que haviam acabado de atingir.

Aquilo não poderia ser sexo comum.

Com um gemido suave, Harry rolou para o lado, levando-a junto, para não atrapalhar o abraço íntimo.

Gina deixou o olhar pairar sobre o rosto descansado dele, memorizando a curva de sua bochecha, a linha reta e forte de seu nariz e a sombra de seus cílios sob as pálpebras fechadas.

O coração dela se encheu de calor.

Os olhos dele brilharam.

Ele retirou uma mecha de cabelo do rosto dela.

— Você está bem? Gina precisou engolir antes de responder. Por alguma razão, sua garganta estava comprimida.

— Estou bem, e você?

Ele deu um sorriso sexy.

Aparentemente, aquilo era tudo que ela precisava para sentir desejo por ele outra vez.

O sangue dela correu mais rápido quando ele segurou seu rosto e beijou seus lábios delicadamente.

— Querida, não sinto dor alguma. Você é uma deusa.

— Não me coloque num pedestal.

— Não, senhora. — Ele se aconchegou nela, colocando suas pernas por entre as dele. — Gosto de você exatamente onde está.

Ela passou os dedos nas costas dele, arranhando-o suavemente com as unhas.

Ele cheirou seu pescoço até que ela levantasse o queixo para dar-lhe melhor acesso. Após mordê-la gentilmente, ele beijou as nuances de seu pescoço e vagarosamente se afastou dela. Deu-lhe um último beijo nos lábios.

— Volto já.

— Não vá muito longe — disse ela enquanto ele saía de baixo das cobertas.

Com um sorriso por cima dos ombros, ele foi em direção ao banheiro.

Ela se virou de barriga para baixo, sorrindo com a visão daquele maravilhoso homem nu entrando confiantemente em seu banheiro.

Uma satisfação que ela não conhecia a preencheu. Havia feito. Tinha perdido a virgindade.

E em grande estilo.

— E feliz aniversário para mim — cantarolou suavemente para si mesma.

Harry retornou rapidamente, com uma toalhinha úmida nas mãos.

— Sentiu minha falta?

Apoiando-se nos cotovelos, ela sorriu para ele.

— Claro.

Ele passou as mãos pelas costas dela e por cima de seu bumbum, circundando um dos lados antes de parar.

Consciente do que poderia vir a acontecer, ela sentiu um arrepio na espinha.

— Por mais que eu queira explorar esse seu lado, acho que gostaria de vê-la com o outro lado para cima agora. Se você não se importa — disse ele.

A mão quente de Harry se pressionou contra ela, que se contorceu.

Quem diria que ter o bumbum acariciado seria tão bom?

— Promete começar de onde parou?

Os olhos dele brilharam e ele lhe deu um pequeno apertão antes de retirar a mão.

— Prometo. O que a senhora quiser. — Ele levantou a toalha. — Mas primeiro, você me permitiria cuidar de você?

— Cuidar de mim? — Ela se sentou.

Ele fez que sim, com seus intensos olhos verdes. Seu olhar pairou sobre ela, sobre a junção entre suas coxas.

— Oh. — Um calor a tomou. A idéia de Harry "cuidando" dela ali fez sua boca secar. E seu sexo pulsar. — Certo.

— Então deite e relaxe.

Gina fez o que Harry pediu, sem retirar o olhar dele.

Era um homem magnífico.

Os músculos ondulavam sob a pele morena conforme ele se movia.

Pêlos negros faziam um redemoinho em seu peito escultural e se angulavam em direção ao abdome liso.

Logo abaixo, seu sexo se enrijecia conforme ele se posicionava na frente dela.

Bastava olhar para ele para querê-lo.

— Abra para mim, Gina.

Ela hesitou, se sentindo subitamente tímida e... decadente.

— Não venha com timidez agora.

A excitação nos olhos dele era o encorajamento de que ela precisava.

Um gemido suave escapou da boca dele conforme ela abriu as pernas, lhe dando boas-vindas a sua parte mais íntima.

Harry se ajoelhou em frente a ela, passando a toalha morna por dentro de suas coxas.

— Isso faz você me desejar outra vez? — A voz estava rouca e ele a afagava ainda mais para cima, roçando levemente à parte dela que ficara molhada para ele.

Ela fechou os olhos quando a toalha morna foi retirada e um ar fresco passou por sua pele.

— Sim!

Ele foi para a outra coxa, acariciando até a parte de cima e parou.

Ela gemeu suavemente.

— Não me provoque, Harry.

— Vou chegar lá, querida, só estou sendo minucioso.

O calor do tecido cobriu seu centro ansioso.

A mão dele se pressionou contra ela, os dedos provando sua entrada através do tecido.

Com um suspiro, ela se moveu em direção a ele. Ela o queria outra vez.

— Você gosta disso, não é mesmo?

— Sim. — Ela tremia conforme ele passava o tecido por sua fenda. Cuidadosamente, ele explorou cada dobra e cada vinco, circundando a carne macia com a toalha morna até que ela gemesse e mordesse os lábios.

Aquela deliciosa tensão mais uma vez cresceu por dentro dela, deixando-a sem fôlego e aguçando seus sentidos.

O mais leve dos toques quase a fazia perder o controle.

— Devagar. — Quando ele retirou o tecido ela demonstrou seu desapontamento. — Não precisa se preocupar, amor. Ainda não terminei com você.

Seu hálito quente passou por dentro de suas coxas, momentos antes de sua boca se posicionar ali.

E ele a beijou, seguindo o mesmo caminho da toalha.

Gina fechou os olhos enquanto uma expectativa do que estava por vir a fez queimar por dentro.

Ela sonhara com aquele momento.

Ele procurou sua fenda e ela mordeu os lábios conforme ele passava a língua por seus grandes lábios.

O pulso dela acelerou e ela se contorceu enquanto ele, com os lábios, os dentes e a língua, explorava seu terreno mais íntimo.

Finalmente, alcançou seu ponto de prazer.

Ele provocou o clitóris, circundando-o até que seus quadris encontrassem o ritmo que a trouxesse de volta ao clímax.

O prazer transbordou através dela em uma onda que se formou, a percorreu e se quebrou com uma intensidade de partir o coração.

— Harry!

Harry posicionou o corpo ao lado de Gina

. Pretendia deixá-la recuperar-se após o primeiro round, mas ela se mostrou tão excitada enquanto ele a limpava, que Harry começou a desejá-la novamente.

O odor que exalava dela o havia distraído, até que ele começou a experimentá-la.

Oh, o abençoado sabor de Gina!

Ele lambeu os lábios e segurou os seios dela, tentando ao máximo ignorar sua in-controlável ereção.

Ela era virgem.

Este devia ser o motivo pelo qual o sexo era tão incrível.

Ela era tão apertada.

Tão pronta para ele.

Tão proibida.

Nunca havia tido uma virgem antes.

Fazia sentido a reação tão forte ante a novidade.

Inspirando, tentou novamente controlar a libido.

Era preciso ir devagar com ela, deixá-la ajustar-se.

Por mais que ele quisesse, não podia esperar que Gina o amasse por toda a noite na sua primeira vez.

Ela rolou por sobre ele.

Seus lábios roçaram a testa de Harry, enquanto sua mão pousou tranqüila no peito dele.

— Você é um homem maravilhoso. Obrigada.

Uma risada rouca rompeu de sua garganta.

Ele estava tão excitado que doía, mas ainda era cedo para tomá-la novamente.

— Não precisa me agradecer. Definitivamente, o prazer foi meu.

Gina deslizou a mão pelo peito de Harry e depois mais abaixo.

O sangue dele ferveu e seus músculos se contraíam à medida que os dedos dela acariciavam seu abdome e continuava a jornada rumo ao sul do corpo de Harry.

— Gina, você não precisa...

Os dedos dela se fecharam em torno da extensão latejante.

— Eu quero!

Ela tentou uma leve compressão, depois afagou a tenra carne dele.

— Não consigo superar esta sensação.

— Nem eu! — Ele suspirou enquanto ela massageava sua extremidade sensível.

— Me diga o que fazer. Quase doía rir.

— Você está indo... muito bem.

Ela o envolveu os dedos mais uma vez e massageou da base ao topo.

— Assim?

— Sim. — A palavra saiu quase como um sussurro.

— Você vai gozar se eu continuar. — Um tom de admiração lhe tocava a voz.

Ela detinha total controle sobre ele, e sabia disso.

Ainda assim, Harry não queria que ela parasse.

— Eu gosto disso — murmurou Gina em seu ouvido. — Gosto de tocá-lo desta forma, da sensação que me dá.

Um calor derretido se armazenou no corpo dele, indo em direção à inevitável erupção.

Ele também gostava disso, muito até, mas ao mesmo tempo ela o fazia sentir-se inexperiente, fora de controle.

Ele agarrou o pulso de Gina, acalmando sua mão, tentando lutar contra a irresistível vontade de imergir seu próprio corpo bem fundo no dela.

Ela ficou de joelhos ao lado dele, fitando-o com seus inocentes olhos azuis.

— Faça amor comigo, Harry.

As palavras soaram como música aos ouvidos de Harry.

— Não é cedo?

— Oh... existe um tempo mínimo que devemos esperar?

Ele sorriu da expressão de preocupação dela.

— Não, só pensei que você pudesse estar dolorida.

— Bem, eu realmente sinto algo, mas não creio que seja pelo motivo que você está dizendo. — Sentou sobre ele enquanto falava, selando sua fenda úmida ao calor de Harry.

Gina fechou os olhos e sua cabeça pendeu para trás.

Harry perdeu o fôlego enquanto ela esfregava o corpo ao longo do pênis dele.

Para a frente, para trás, e novamente para a frente, até que a ponta robusta dele roçasse a entrada dela.

— Eu gostaria... que nós não precisássemos... parar...

Parar? Ela não poderia sequer pensar em parar. Não agora.

—... que eu pudesse ao menos... deixar você entrar em mim...

Foi necessário um momento para que ela entendesse.

— Querida, é melhor fazer isso agora, ou será tarde demais.

Ela abriu os olhos.

— Oh.

Sem deixá-lo, ela se debruçou para pegar um preservativo na gaveta de sua mesa de cabeceira.

Gina corou.

— Eu esperava que fossem úteis.

Negando-se a lidar com o fato de que ela tinha um suprimento de camisinhas à mão, Harry pegou o pacote e se colocou de prontidão em tempo recorde.

Ele a tocou entre as pernas, encontrando-a inchada e, oh, muito molhada.

Movendo os quadris, ele se posicionou na abertura dela.

Ela se inclinou para a frente levemente, enquanto ele a penetrava.

Com um movimento, ela se sentou firmemente em Harry, colocando-o totalmente dentro de sua cavidade aquecida.

— Oohh... — Ela se enterrou contra ele, experimentando usar o quadril. — Isso é muito bom.

— Monte em mim, Gina. Você vai satisfazer a nós dois.

Os músculos dela se apertaram em torno dele.

Ela se movia, tentando no início, depois com crescente velocidade enquanto um rubor sexual lhe cobria a pele.

Da serenidade do rosto aos mamilos róseos dos seios, ela figurava uma imagem de tamanha beleza que marcava a memória dele.

Quando Harry relembrasse esta noite, essa seria a visão que teria dela.

— Oh Harry... isso é... tão bom... tãooo... booom...

— Sim... sim... sim...

Ela gozou primeiro, o rosto e o corpo se contorceram em uma visão de êxtase.

Ele não conseguia deixar de olhá-la fixamente.

Quando ela entrou em colapso por cima dele, sua fenda se apertou em convulsão, empurrando Harry a um abismo de prazer tão intenso que ele achou que morreria.

Quando o longo orgasmo terminou, ele a embalou enquanto o coração voltava ao compasso e deitou, atordoado, maravilhado pelo sexo mais incrível que jamais tivera.

Por fim, ela se moveu, rolando para o lado e quebrando a união.

Aninhou-se nas curvas do braço de Harry.

— Uma garota pode se acostumar com isso.

Ele a beijou na testa.

— Espero que sim. — Ele mesmo poderia se acostumar com aquilo.

Um silêncio calmo os envolveu. E

le afagou uma mecha dos cabelos de Gina por entre os dedos.

— É sempre assim tão... tão... indescritível?

Ele deu um longo suspiro.

O que ela diria se ele lhe contasse que nunca havia sido assim tão indescritivelmente indescritível?

— Foi normal. Gina o beijou no peito.

— Mentiroso.

É impossível que seja sempre assim. Ninguém faria mais nada.

O orgulho estufou o peito dele. Ele havia tornado a primeira... e a segunda vez dela memoráveis... para ambos. É claro, não era somente mérito dele. Com os movimentos sensuais dela e o modo como respondia ao toque mais sutil, Gina possuía sensualidade suficiente para tornar qualquer homem o mais poderoso amante.

— Foi incrível — disse ele. — Nós somos bons juntos.

O olhar de Gina encontrou o de Harry, repleto de tanta felicidade que seu coração apertava.

Será que ele um dia se cansaria de olhar para ela?

— Gina, há uma coisa que não entendo.

Ela virou o rosto em direção a ele, sobrancelhas levantadas em questionamento.

— Você é uma mulher incrivelmente sensual. Não consigo entender por que você esperou tanto.

Ela o observou em silêncio por um tempo, depois suspirou.

— Acho que sempre tive estes pensamentos românticos. Eu queria que fosse perfeito. Queria esperar pelo amor. Especialmente após tudo o que Luna passou; ela é aquela que me trouxe para casa mais cedo. Somos amigas desde sempre. — De qualquer forma, ela engravidou com 16 anos e abriu mão de uma carreira bastante promissora como modelo para casar com o pai do bebê.

Gina balançou a cabeça.

— Era uma criança criando outra criança. Nunca teve a chance de descobrir quem é de verdade, o que poderia ter feito da vida. — Tudo isso cimentou ainda mais minha crença de que deveria esperar o homem certo, o amor verdadeiro.

— Mas após todo esse tempo, por que agora?

Os delicados ombros de Gina balançaram.

— Eu já disse. Aos 25 anos, me sentia uma aberração. Nunca havia me dado conta de que o amor verdadeiro seria tão difícil de encontrar.

— Nunca houve outra pessoa?

— Oh, houve alguns homens.

— Alguns?

— Não tantos quanto você.

— Ora, eu nunca tive nenhum homem.

— Não tantos relacionamentos. E obviamente, eu nunca... você sabe, com nenhum deles. Nunca demorou para eu perceber que não era o homem certo.

— E hoje?

— Bom, hoje eu abri mão do pré-requisito do amor verdadeiro e decidi pela paixão verdadeira. — Um sorriso se desenhou nos lábios dela enquanto percorria o peito dele com as mãos, penteando seus pequenos cachos com os dedos.

— Eu odeio ser o cínico por aqui.

— Mas você é.

— É mais fácil você conseguir achar uma paixão verdadeira do tipo que acabamos de dividir, o que, a propósito, não é tão fácil, do que achar o amor verdadeiro.

Os olhos de Gina escureceram e algo como tristeza se apoderou deles.

— Você realmente não acredita no amor. Ele não conseguiu respondê-la diretamente.

— Meus pais tinham o que eu acreditava ser um casamento feliz. Então, a um mês do meu 15° aniversário, a aparente vida perfeita deles se dissolveu em longos silêncios pontuados por discussões hostis. Eles se divorciaram em tempo recorde.

— Eu passei alguns anos pulando de um lado para o outro entre os dois, escutando as amargas reclamações de um contra o outro. Quando terminei o ensino médio e me mudei para Auburn, já sabia que nunca me casaria.

Ela continuava acariciando Harry, passando os dedos gentilmente para cima e para baixo em seu peito.

Ele trincou os dentes. Por que havia lhe contado sobre os pais? Nunca falava sobre eles.

— Sinto muito que você tenha passado por tudo isso. — A voz dela era baixa, acalmando o menino ferido dentro dele. — Mas o amor de verdade realmente existe. Meus pais fariam qualquer coisa um pelo outro.

— Certa vez, meu pai dirigiu mais de trezentos quilômetros em um dia para trazer para minha mãe a torta favorita dela, de sua padaria favorita, que ficava na cidade onde ela havia crescido.

Harry arqueou as sobrancelhas.

— Isso é dedicação.

— Ele demonstrou o tamanho do seu compromisso com ela. Minha mãe faria o mesmo por ele. Isso é o amor verdadeiro. Despender tempo e energia para dirigir essa distância, mesmo estando cansado e tendo um milhão de outras coisas para fazer. Perder noites de sono juntos porque um dos dois está comum problema a resolver. Ou ainda abrir mão de seu bichinho de estimação favorito porque seu amor é alérgico a pêlo de gato.

Um sentimento de melancolia se apoderou dele. Tinha tentado dar isso tudo a Rebecca. Aonde isso o levou?

— Acredito que se doar dessa forma é um exagero. É raro existir uma pessoa que reconheça. E a pessoa que se dá corre muito risco.

Gina traçou o contorno da bochecha dele.

— Quem te magoou, Harry ?

Ele rangeu os dentes, sem querer ressuscitar antigas feridas. Mais uma vez, a delicadeza da voz dela e a compaixão em seus olhos fizeram com que ele falasse.

— Eu namorei diversas mulheres, sempre de forma casual. Houve uma mulher, porém. Arrisquei tudo por ela. Abri mão da sociedade com o seu irmão, desisti de uma carreira lucrativa para ir com ela para Denver e começar tudo de novo, do zero.

— Dei a ela tudo que tinha. O que era meu era dela. Meu tempo, meu dinheiro, toda a atenção que uma mulher pudesse querer. — Harry fez uma pausa, todo o velho desapontamento estava renovado. — Não foi suficiente — continuou ele. — No final, ela encontrou alguém com mais tempo, mais dinheiro. Alguém disposto a satisfazer-lhe todos os caprichos.

— Me parece que você está melhor sem ela. — O tom protetor da voz de Gina fez com que ele virasse para ela, sorrindo, a despeito de tudo.

Os cabelos vermelhos dela caíram desalinhados em volta, dos ombros. O branco de sua pele cremosa apresentava uma suculenta visão de inclinações e curvas, e seus olhos o fitavam em extasiada atenção. Sim, ele estava bem melhor sem ela.

Ele correu seus dedos pelo braço dela.

— Que tipo de tolo ficaria aqui deitado, reclamando do passado, tendo uma linda mulher aqui ao seu dispor?

— Você não está dispondo de ninguém, meu caro.

— Não sou nenhum idiota. — Passou a boca sobre a dela, que se abriu, fazendo-o sentir-se bem-vindo novamente, varrendo as teias de aranha do passado da mente dele com uma carícia doce da língua.

Ela se moveu ao encontro dele, circulando seu mamilo com o polegar.

Ele ficou instantaneamente excitado.

Harry interrompeu o beijo, precisando limpar a mente, mas ela começou a beijá-lo numa trilha por seu queixo, descendo pelo pescoço até o peito.

Quando a língua dela roçou seu mamilo, o corpo dele tremeu em resposta.

Com os olhos bem abertos, ela riu dele.

— Um pouco sensível, não é? Ele gargalhou.

— É melhor você tomar cuidado ou se tornará o objeto da minha luxúria outra vez.

Ela passou a língua pelo mamilo dele novamente.

— Uma garota só pode ter esperanças.

O sangue dele acelerou. Ela estaria realmente pronta para o terceiro round?

— Vamos começar pelo início.

Uma toalha úmida não resolverá desta vez.

O lábio inferior dela se projetou, fazendo beicinho.

— Não vai "cuidar" de mim agora?

— Oh, cuidarei de você da maneira correta. Acredito em limpeza. — Deixou o olhar passear pelos seios dela de mamilos róseos, até o triângulo de cabelos negros. — Devemos ser ainda mais meticulosos que da última vez. No mínimo um trabalho da cabeça aos pés.

Ela revirou os olhos.

— Da cabeça aos pés?

— O que você prefere: chuveiro ou banheira?

Os seios suculentos dela se arrepiaram.

Suas pupilas dilataram.

— Não sei, acho que chuveiro.

O calor preencheu o corpo dele.

Como se divertiriam com ele mostrando a ela todas as formas que um homem pode amar uma mulher?

Pegou a boca de Gina, beijando-a profunda e minuciosamente até que ela gemeu e pressionou seu corpo contra a ereção dele.

— Fique aqui. Vou ligar a água e volto para você.

— Faça sair vapor. Eu gosto quente. Ele gracejou.

— É, eu percebi.

Gina aliviou a pressão e Harry escorregou de seus braços.

Algum dia ela se cansaria de olhá-lo?

Pela segunda vez esta noite, ele passeava pelo tapete enquanto ela se deleitava com a visão de sua glória natural.

Homem doce e extremamente sexy. Como alguém pode tê-lo magoado?

O desejo de apagar toda a dor do passado de Harry brotou em Gina.

Talvez ela cancelasse a viagem à Flórida. Passaria o fim de semana aqui, com ele. Era um amante muito atencioso. Por que não ter um caso com Harry?

A mente dela relembrou o que acontecera nas últimas horas e sua pele aqueceu.

O amante com que ela sempre sonhara tinha virado realidade.

A porta do banheiro abriu.

Ele emergiu, os primeiros filetes de vapor dançando atrás dele.

Gina fitou a ereção de Harry e sentiu-se umedecer-se entre as coxas.

Nunca imaginou que os homens pudessem ser tão belos.

Ele a levantou, apoiando-a contra o peito.

Uma camada fina de vapor cobria o espelho do banheiro, embaçando a imagem deles, à medida que ele abria a cortina do chuveiro.

Harry entrou debaixo da água quente e foi deslizando Gina por seu corpo até que ela ficasse sobre os próprios pés.

— Se ficar muito quente, é só falar.

Ele a beijou novamente.

A água jorrava sobre eles enquanto ele a massageava dos ombros até os quadris.

As mãos dele a deixaram.

Um aroma de pêssego coloria o ar.

Um momento após, ele envolveu o pescoço dela com as mãos ensaboadas.

Deslizou a espuma para cima atrás das orelhas de Gina, depois para baixo até a clavícula.

— Seus seios são perfeitos.

— São? Não achei que você tivesse reparado.

— Eu estava me esforçando muito para não reparar.

Ela esfregou a barriga nele enquanto Harry ensaboava seus seios, apertando as pontas com os dedos.

O desejo percorreu o corpo dela.

Bolhas de sabão lhe escorriam pela barriga.

Gina ensaboou a mão e retribuiu o favor, com atenção especial ao tórax de Harry.

A pele dele estava quente e macia sob os dedos dela, os músculos duros e definidos.

Ela deslizou as mãos para baixo, acariciando seu abdome rígido e reto.

— Se for um pouco mais para baixo, nós teremos o terceiro round aqui no chuveiro.

— Achei que esse era o plano. — Deslizou a mão mais para baixo, mas ele se afastou.

— Ainda não terminei de ensaboá-la. — Derramou mais gel nas mãos e se ajoelhou diante dela.

A água quente batia nas costas dele, espirrando espuma no corpo dela.

Com movimentos longos e vagarosos, ele ensaboou as pernas de Gina, primeiro esfregando do quadril aos tornozelos, depois acariciando suas panturrilhas, os joelhos e as coxas.

A respiração de Harry aquecia a barriga dela e desejo se apossava de seu corpo enquanto, ela pousava as mãos nos ombros dele.

As palmas das mãos dele alisaram as ancas dela, depois à parte de trás das coxas.

— Eu quase me esqueci da promessa que fiz mais cedo.

Ele segurou suas nádegas e apertou.

Ela gemeu, agarrando com mais força os ombros dele enquanto ele a apertava.

A língua de Harry provocou o umbigo dela.

Devagar, ele se levantou e fez um percurso beijando sua barriga, os seios, parando para lamber cada mamilo sensível, e foi até o pescoço.

A boca de Harry pairou perto da dela enquanto continuava a afagar gentilmente seu bumbum.

Ela fez um ruído baixo e se contorceu contra ele.

— Você realmente gosta disso — disse ele.

— Parece que eu gosto de tudo.

A ereção dele pressionava o abdome dela.

Gina balançou os quadris e sua fenda encontrou o membro duro de Harry.

De repente, ele parou, pressionando a testa contra a dela.

— Nós não trouxemos preservativos.

— Oh. — Ela piscou. Havia esquecido novamente. — Embaixo da pia. — Ela se escorou na parede, á água quente batendo em sua pele, enquanto Harry saía rapidamente e voltava mais depressa ainda.

Um som baixo e gutural vibrou da garganta dele, pouco antes de capturar os lábios dela.

Sua língua invadiu a boca de Gina, forçando-a com o mesmo desejo que queimava dentro dela. Gina o acompanhou, golpe a golpe, enquanto ele a erguia, atando suas pernas por sobre seus braços.

Ela o imprensou contra a parede.

—Diga que me quer de novo.

— Eu te quero novamente. — Seus quadris moviam-se mais uma vez por vontade própria.

A ponta do sexo dele sondou a abertura dela. Gina se moveu, em seguida suspirou, à medida que ele arremetia para dentro dela, alargando-a e preenchendo-a.

O prazer envolveu Gina, enquanto a água caía sobre eles, elevando a temperatura.

Harry a tomou com tamanha urgência que a fez estremecer até o âmago.

Uma e outra vez ele a penetrou, cada movimento disparando ondas de calor que percorriam o corpo dela.

Sons incoerentes romperam da garganta dela.

Gina incitava Harry, movendo os quadris no ritmo compassado da investida dele.

Enterrando a cabeça na curva do pescoço dela, ele deu um grito abafado junto à última estocada.

Ela se retesou. O orgasmo veio com tanta força que a deixou sem ar e atordoada.

Gina esmaeceu nos braços de Harry, enquanto ele se inclinava sobre ela.

Por um bom tempo eles ficaram assim, enquanto a água corria em filetes pelos corpos entrelaçados.

Ao final, ele se moveu.

— Você realmente sabe como acender um homem.

— Talvez devêssemos dar um tempo. Dormir um pouco. Ele a beijou com tamanho carinho que os olhos dela marejaram.

— Tudo bem, mas só até eu me recompor. Acho que alguma coisa está acontecendo aqui.

Um calor não-relacionado à água quente que corria sobre eles a preencheu.

Com um sorriso sonolento, ela desligou o chuveiro e deixou que ele a conduzisse até a cama.

* * *

**_Carol_**_-Água, por favor, água necessito de muita água distribui ali, por favor, acho que aquela leitora vai desmaiar kkkkkk_

_Brincaderinha rs_

_Eu avisei que esse capitulo séria extremamente HOT ._

_Mais gente eu quero um Harry desse, caraca que homem rsrsrs quero que a minha first seja igual. 'OMG.' Água muita água, por favor, rsrsrs ._

_Bom esse capitulo tem uma nota da Andressa.:_

**_N/Dessa potter_**_: e vc é mto má...mas eu te lovu mesmo assim s2..._

_Eu estou aqui me intrometendo (é com i ou com e?) onde não fui chamada para azucrinar a vida dessa pessoa q eu tipo meio q sei lá tenho q aturar....uahuhauha (sabe q é brincadeirinha né miga?vc não vai me deixar sem a fic por 15 dias né?) *.* mas então sem enrolação vamos ao que interessa..._

_miga sua chata, amei o presente huahuahu ta linda a fic e OMG q capitulo foi esse?_

_Não querendo desprezar o seu presente mas o da gina foi melhor..hauhuah qm não queria um harry desse...(eu qro)... Fofo,meigo,doce,lindo,carinhoso,TDB,maravilhoso...aiai...(acho q o gui arrumou um concorrente), nossa tipo eu fiquei 0.0 qndo terminei de ler...cara tipo assim tive q deixar os bombeiros avisados... e nusss o.0 quase fiquei sem ar...aiai (suspira).._

_Mas então vc sabe né q só te atento no msn pq é legal te deixar brava... vc parece a minerva...uhauhuah Carol amor da minha vida... vc sabe q eu te adoro né? que eu te chamo de chata mas que vc não é... que vc é mto inteligente, meiga, delicada... (ENTÃO POR FAVOR NÃO ME DEIXA MAS DE DETENÇÃO...EU QUERO, NECESSITO DE CAPITULO...) hauahuhauha...(de preferência antes de 15 dias) XD_

_cara tipo a gina é bem fogosa né...rsrs pobrezinho do harry tão inocente e foi corrompido pela cruel ruiva maníaca...aiai... mas tudo bem eu sei qndo perco uma parada e ja que ele não me quis e prefere as ruivas o jeito vai ser ficar com o gui mesmo... =) ... (não q eu ache ruim...rsrs) bjus guria linda (e chata) q eu amo atormentar...rsrsrs_

**_Carol_**_-continuando viu gente o que eu tenho q aturar. Por isso me pergunto pq dedicar uma fic linda desse jeito a Dressa rsrsrs me chamando de Minerva olha só._

_Pensando sinceramente ficar os 15 dias sem publicar somente por culpa dela o que vocês acham rsrs ?!? Não da né essa fic tb e para_**_ ANNY_**_ que é um amor de pessoa._

_Então logo capitulo novo viu galera eeeeeeeeee\o/_

_Sejam Bem-Vindos novos leitores sintam-se a vontade_

_A todos não deixem de comentar e votar isso deixa a Carol aqui super , mega feliz e uma autora feliz capítulos novos mais rápidos kkkkk_

_Leiam as minhas outras fics vocês vão gostar tudo Hg claro_

_Bjs galera fiquem com Deus _

** Juli-chan**- Oi Ju então gostou do cap?

O que achou do nosso casal lindo ????

O que esta achando do Harry e da Gina?

Precisou do banho gelado e dos varios copos d'água?

Bjs querida fica com DEUS

**danda jabur**-Oi Dandaaaaaa!

Gostou do cap querida?

Realmente com um irmão como Rony quem precisa de inimigo rsrssr brincadeira ele só quer o bem bem longe de Harry rsrss

E que efeito a Gina fez em Harry omg foram três vezes OMG rsrsrs

bjs querida fica com DEUS

**Marininha Potter**-Oiiiiii Marininha

Realmente o Harry OMG é perfeito rsrssr o que achou dele nesse cap ?

Mais do que perfeito rsrss

As coisas mais do que esquetaram gostou? Achou boa "a noite"

bjs querida fica com DEUS

**Michelle Granger**- Oi Mi

que bom que esta acompanhando e gostando.

E desse cap gostou? Espero não ter te deixado super louca pelo cap rsrsrs vi ate postei rápido rsrsrs

o que achou de HG?

Bjs querida fica com DEUS

**Persephone Pendragon**- Indo para Feb né rsrss e lá ta bem mais adiantado.

E não comenta hum

vc vai postar aquela fic que eu falei ??Bjs querida fica com DEUS

**Oraculo-**Oiiiiiiiii

Que bom que esta gostando da fic! Gostou desses ultimos cap?

Especialmente desse?rsrss Precisou do copo d'àgua?Eu fiz a modificação do ultimo cap viu!

Bjs fica com DEUS


	6. Chapter 6

**Oi Galerinha Linda! Feliz Páscoa a Todos! **

**Como presente de páscoa decidi postar dois capítulos um hj e outros por esses dias! **

**Hj não terá resposta aos comentários,mas no próximo terá então quero muitos comentários viu rsrs **

**bjs fiquem com JESUS **

**Shalom Adonai**

* * *

**Capítulo Seis**

Gina olhou de relance seu relógio na mesa-de-cabeceira. Quatro horas da manhã e ela estava completamente desperta.

Harry estava deitado ao lado dela, respirando profundamente, com um braço esticado possessivamente sobre a cintura dela.

Ela não queria que a noite acabasse.

O amante de seus sonhos não era nada comparado ao verdadeiro Harry.

Ele fizera amor com ela com cuidado e intensidade tão profundos que a deixara confusa.

Com o olhar fixo, ela traçou os ângulos do rosto dele e um calor preencheu seu coração.

Mordeu os lábios. Santo Deus, o que estava acontecendo?

Ele fez com que ela tivesse sentimentos por ele.

Como pôde passar de desprezo a... estes sentimentos por ele em tão pouco tempo?

Não era de espantar que Luna estivesse tão apreensiva.

Gina foi tomada de pânico.

O que estava fazendo? Estava se apaixonando por Harry, um cínico mulherengo assumido, um homem que aceitara uma vagabunda como suborno?

O choque desses pensamentos fez com que ela ficasse desperta e fitando cegamente o teto.

Não podia ter um caso com Harry.

Ele realmente não acreditava no amor.

Agora que a tensão sexual havia dissipado, o impacto da situação a atingia.

Não podia, de forma alguma, se apaixonar por ele .

Ela só se magoaria.

Quando os primeiros raios de sol apareceram através da cortina, Gina já havia revisto a catástrofe sob todos os ângulos, tentando achar algum sentido.

Era simples, na verdade.

Tinha esperado tanto pelo amor verdadeiro que sua psique a confundiu numa mudança precipitada de planos.

Ele foi o primeiro.

Conseqüentemente, seu subconsciente transferia para ele todas as emoções e fantasias guardadas.

Gina olhou para as malas prontas.

Só havia uma coisa a fazer.

Tinha de ir à Flórida.

Precisava ter um caso.

Assim, ela saberia se estes sentimentos existiam pelo fato de ela nunca ter estado com outro homem ou por causa de Harry.

De qualquer forma, seu plano tinha ainda mais sentido agora.

Ela se liberou dos braços dele.

Harry balbuciou alguma coisa ainda dormindo, mas não acordou.

Com um suspiro, ela foi até o banheiro.

Havia tempo suficiente para pegar o vôo.

Colocaria a noite anterior de lado, marcando-a como se fosse mais uma de suas fantasias.

Hoje era um novo dia.

Hoje encontraria um caso.

O barulho de uma porta impeliu Harry a um estado de total alerta.

Procurou por Gina e franziu o cenho quando a mão alcançou os lençóis vazios.

Rolou para o lado.

— Gina?

Ela se virou de onde estava, perto do armário, uma das malas na mão, a bolsa e uma segunda sacola penduradas num ombro.

— Você está acordado.

— Você está indo embora? — Ele franziu o cenho.

Não era dessa forma que havia imaginado a manhã.

Na verdade, depois da noite anterior, ele tinha vislumbrado um começo de fim de semana bem diferente.

O olhar de Gina se perdeu.

— Sim, eu avisei que tinha planejado um grande dia. Harry bateu na cama.

— Venha aqui. Quero desejar-lhe um bom dia de forma adequada.

Ela hesitou, os dentes mordendo o lábio inferior.

— Mude seus planos. Passaremos o resto do fim de semana juntos.

— Não posso... olhe, a noite passada foi maravilhosa, mas acabou. Não posso ter um caso com você.

— Um caso?

Gina gesticulou com a sua mão livre.

— Você sabe... tipo o que tivemos na noite passada, mas por um período maior de tempo.

Ele ficou de pé, depois pegou a roupa no chão. Como ela pode pensar em ir embora após a última noite? Ele vestiu a calça enquanto ela continuava parada, olhando para ele.

— Então, quer dizer que a noite passada foi uma coisa de um dia só?

— Nós concordamos sobre não haver laços.

— É verdade. Você ia sem se despedir?

Ela concordou com a cabeça.

— Claro que não.

Harry enfiou um braço na camisa e se remexeu por um momento antes de achar a outra manga.

— Sobre a noite passada...

— Oh, não foi nada — sussurrou Gina, mexendo inquietantemente na alça da bolsa. — Quero dizer, obrigada. Foi realmente legal da sua parte... você sabe... fazer isso por mim. Eu realmente agradeço.

Ela agradece? Ele se endireitou. Seu estômago revirou.

Essa não era nem de perto a reação que ele esperava.

Ele forçou um sorriso.

— Sem problema. Ficaria feliz em servi-la a qualquer momento.

Gina arregalou os olhos. Outra vez, sua cabeça balançou.

— Obrigada, é muito generoso de sua parte, mas, como eu disse, não será necessário.

Harry encarou Gina, profundamente decepcionado. O que ele esperava?

— Sabe, se isso é sobre o acordo de "sem compromisso" ...

— Oh, não. Você estava certo. Não daria certo. Você sabe que Rony ficaria furioso se descobrisse.

— Rony, certo. — Ela tinha um motivo. Harry provavelmente ficaria sem emprego, caso o irmão dela ficasse sabendo.

— Tenho de ir andando, ou perderei meu vôo.

Ele balançou a cabeça, depois olhou em volta procurando os sapatos. Ela segurava a porta enquanto ele pegava os sapatos e a seguia para fora.

Embora o dia estivesse nublado, a luz ofuscou a visão dele. Encostando-se na parede, ele calçou um dos sapatos.

— Gina...

— Obrigada novamente, Harry. Eu realmente tenho de ir. — Tentou sorrir para ele e, antes que Harry tivesse a chance de responder, saiu apressada para o estacionamento.

Ele a observava enquanto ela corria para um Malibu azul. Resmungando, ele calçou o outro pé. Um trovão estrondou enquanto ele ia em direção a seu próprio carro. Sentou-se ao volante e um pressentimento apoderou-se dele. Grossos pingos estatelaram no pára-brisa.

A lembrança dos olhos dela, iluminados de desejo, re-lanceou a memória dele.

— Diabos.

Eles não podiam se separar dessa forma. Ele manobrou o carro pelo asfalto molhado e conseguiu avistar as lanternas traseiras do carro de Gina desaparecendo ao longe. Sentiu raiva de si mesmo. Ela estava chateada, provavelmente cheia de arrependimentos por ter deixado um patife como ele tocá-la.

No que ele estava pensando? Ele não estava pensando. Ao menos, não com a cabeça. Não depois da maneira que ela havia olhado para ele, tocado nele. Sacudiu a cabeça. Me ame, Harry.

Que homem teria recusado?

Um homem digno. Ficou aborrecido ante a pequena voz de sua consciência. Ela não havia desejado um homem digno na noite passada, diabos. Desejara ele. E ele a havia satisfeito muito bem. Não, ela não podia estar decepcionada nesse ponto. Nenhuma mulher havia reagido daquela forma ao toque dele. O desejo fez ele estremecer a memória

Ele nunca achou que estar com uma mulher pudesse ser tão... recompensador. Ela havia extraído tudo dele, mas havia se dado por completo. Olhou para o carro dela à frente. Maldição, ele não podia deixá-la partir.

Harry verificou os carros à frente, então entrou na rua atrás de Gina. Poderia dar a ela tudo que ela queria? A culpa amargou-lhe o pensamento. Quem ele era para se quer achar que teria uma chance com uma mulher como Gina? Ela estava aqui, fugindo dele tão rápido quanto o trânsito e o mau tempo lhe permitiam.

Se ele tivesse um pouco de orgulho, retornaria e a deixaria ir embora. Pisou mais fundo. Não sabia para onde ela estava indo, mas não poderia deixá-la ir sem saber como se sentia verdadeiramente sobre a noite passada.

Pegaram a saída para o aeroporto na estrada interestadual. Harry fez uma careta. Apertou o volante, estranhamente perturbado pelo fato de Gina estar deixando a cidade. Ele a seguiu até ao estacionamento do aeroporto Hartsfield. Logo em seguida, ela retirou a grande mala e a segunda sacola do porta-malas de seu carro.

Após trancar o carro, ele correu para o lado dela.

— Deixe-me ajudá-la com isso. — Ele se curvou para pegar a mala.

Ela se assustou, colocando a mão sobre o peito.

— Harry, o que está fazendo aqui?

Harry agarrou a mala, repentinamente sentindo-se tolo por correr atrás dela.

— Você não deixou eu me despedir.

— Oh. — Ela mordeu o lábio. — Me desculpe, eu estava com pressa.

— Vim ver você decolar.

O olhar de Gina se prendeu ao dele e, por um momento, os olhos dela refletiram um pouco do calor que haviam demonstrado na noite anterior.

— Não precisa. De verdade.

— Eu quero. — Ele apontou em direção ao terminal principal.

Ela concordou com a cabeça e eles se colocaram a caminho, precipitando-se sobre as passagens do trânsito e desviando das gotas de chuva até o prédio. Viajantes matutinos se apressavam pela área congestionada.

— Então, para onde você está indo?

Ela forçou a passagem até o balcão de embarque.

— Vou para a praia. Flórida. A idéia é escapar por alguns dias.

Imagens de Gina vestida com sumárias roupas de banho romperam a mente de Harry.

— Quer companhia? O sorriso dela congelou.

— Você?

Ele olhou em volta.

— Não estou vendo mais ninguém. — Ele sacudiu as sobrancelhas. — Você pode precisar de alguém para afugentar os estranhos.

Ela corou um pouco.

— Bom, na verdade, eu espero fazer alguns novos conhecimentos.

— Conhecimentos?

Ela se endireitou, levantando o queixo no ar.

— Suponho que devo agradecer-lhe. Você me ajudou a chegar a uma decisão. — Seus lábios redondos curvaram em outro sorriso. — Eu me sinto livre de verdade.

O sangue pulsou nas orelhas dele.

Ela não podia estar dizendo o que ele pensava.

— Livre?

As sobrancelhas dela levantaram.

— Sim, o que você fez por mim na noite de ontem. Bem, isso me deu muito mais liberdade.

Harry estreitou os olhos.

— Sei que não tenho o direito de perguntar e Deus sabe que eu não creio que queira ouvir a resposta, mas liberdade para fazer o quê?

Ela se posicionou em uma fila que se formava atrás de um dos balcões.

— Se quer saber, eu vou à procura de uma aventura de fim de semana.

Suas entranhas se contorceram.

— O quê?

— Uma aventura. Você sabe, como a noite passada, porém mais longa.

Ele olhou para ela estarrecido, sem palavras, nauseado.

— Sim, você disse isso mais cedo, mas, se quer uma aventura, estou mais que disposto.

— Não! Muito obrigada. Quero alguém de fora da cidade. Uma pessoa com a qual Rony não vá aborrecer-se, nem vá afastá-la. Além disso, estaremos os dois no casamento, não queremos causar constrangimentos.

Harry chegou mais perto dela.

— Você não pode estar falando a verdade. E todo aquele papo sobre o homem certo e "foram felizes para sempre"?

— Você não vê? Você estava certo, no jantar, quando disse que eu estava desperdiçando meu tempo.

— Eu não creio que tenha dito isso.

— Toda aquela história sobre meu relógio biológico era verdade. Acho que fiquei aborrecida porque você estava certo. — Ela deu um risinho. — O mais engraçado é que cheguei a achar que você era o homem certo.

O coração de Harry apertou.

Os ombros de Gina balançaram quando ela abafou uma gargalhada vigorosa.

— Eu realmente reconheço como você me ajudou a ver que já era tempo de eu viver a minha vida. — Ela deu de ombros novamente. — E é claro que me ajudou a eliminar a barreira que me prendia. Vejo tudo isso como um trampolim para mim.

A náusea cresceu dentro dele.

— Trampolim?

Ela balançou a cabeça.

— Parece emocionante, não?

— Não. — Um tipo de pânico tomou conta de Harry. Ele a segurou pelo braço. — Você não pode fazer isso, Gina. Estaria cometendo um enorme erro. Se arrependeria pelo resto de sua vida.

Os olhos dela estreitaram-se.

— Como pode saber do quê eu poderia me arrepender? — A fila andou. Gina pegou a bagagem da mão dele para entregá-la ao atendente, depois se dirigiu ao balcão, colocando a mala de mão no chão. Harry rangeu os dentes. A culpa tomou conta dele. Precisava demovê-la desse plano ridículo.

Poucos minutos depois, ela se virou para ele, cartão de embarque na mão. Ele pegou a mala de mão e seguiu Gina até a fila para a verificação de segurança. Ela olhou no rosto dele e algo como arrependimento passou pelos olhos dela.

— Olhe, agradeço sua preocupação, mas sou uma menina crescida. Ficarei bem.

O olhar de Harry desejava a boca de Gina. A memória de tê-la amado derramou-se sobre ele, o calor da pressão dela contra ele, o golpe da língua ainda fresco na mente. Ele havia lhe tirado a virgindade e agora ela pretendia doar todas as suas qualidades a um estranho.

Porque Harry a havia liberado.

A culpa e um pouco de outra emoção não muito conhecida que ele não quis explorar cresceram dentro dele. Harry a encarou, sem palavras.

Depois que o segurança conferiu o bilhete e a identidade de Gina, ela colocou a bolsa na esteira rolante.

— Bem, até logo. Ele se endireitou.

— Espere. Gina, não vá.

— Isso é algo eu tenho de fazer. — Ela sorriu um sorriso tímido e caminhou em direção ao detector de metal.

O atendente olhou zangado para Harry.

— O senhor tem um cartão de embarque?

Gina recolheu a bolsa do outro lado da esteira rolante. Sem olhar para trás, seguiu em frente e uniu-se aos outros viajantes rumo à multidão.

Harry balançou negativamente a cabeça para o atendente.

— Eu só quero falar com ela.

— Daqui em diante, somente passageiros com cartão de embarque.

Harry recuou, se esgueirando para ver Gina mais uma vez enquanto ela desaparecia numa escada rolante. O coração dele pulsava forte. Não podia deixá-la ir. Não sem antes fazê-la recobrar o juízo.

Ele cerrou os punhos e percebeu que ainda segurava a mala dela. Encheu-se de determinação.

— É isso. Se tenho de comprar uma maldita passagem só para devolver a mala e falar com ela, então que assim seja.

Um suborno bem colocado para um estudante universitário no início da fila para compra de passagens encurtou a espera. Dez minutos depois, chegou ao portão dela. Gina tinha se jogado em uma cadeira de vinil. Harry sentou-se ao lado dela. Como ela reagiria a esse plano insano?

Ela o encarou, os olhos arregalados.

— O que está fazendo aqui?

— Você esqueceu a bolsa.

— Eles o deixaram entrar aqui sem passagem?

— Vale o preço de uma passagem se eu puder demovê-la dessa idéia. Você não pode fazer isso.

— Você comprou uma passagem só para falar comigo? Ele se inclinou em relação a ela.

— Eu não entendo por que, Gina. Por que você quer fazer isso?

Ela olhou para frente.

— Você nunca entenderia.

— Tente me explicar.

Os ombros dela se inclinaram.

— Você já se sentiu invisível? Como se estivesse do lado de fora, olhando para dentro? Como se todo o mundo estivesse numa festa maravilhosa e você não tivesse sido convidado?

Ele deslizou o braço ao redor dos ombros dela, mas ela se esquivou para longe dele.

— Gina...

— Bom, é tempo de eu começar minha própria festa.

A raiva brotou nele.

— Já pensou em doenças ou gravidez?

— Você parece o Rony. Não se preocupe, terei cuidado. Usarei proteção.

Harry apertou os olhos. Ele nunca mais poderia viver consigo mesmo se não a impedisse.

— Já volto.

Os olhos dele saltaram. Ela ficou de pé ao lado dele.

— Aonde você vai?

— Ao banheiro feminino, passar pó-de-arroz no meu nariz. — Com único balanço de cabeça, ela fitou a multidão.

Harry fitava a janela do tamanho da parede, quase não vendo o alvoroço lá fora, na pista. Talvez se ela ficasse ausente bastante tempo pudesse perder o vôo. Ele se acomodou no assento e firmou o olhar num relógio pendurado em uma parede distante.

Quase quinze minutos depois, ele se levantou no meio da multidão, procurando por ela. Onde estava? Ela real¬mente perderia o vôo. Tinham anunciado há pouco o em¬barque. Ignorou o crescente desconforto e nutriu a esperança de que o plano dela pudesse falhar.

Finalmente ele a viu. Um homem alto caminhava ao lado dela. Muito perto. A mão dele pousada à base da espinha dela. O cabelo na parte de trás do pescoço de Harry arrepiou em atenção. Quem diabos era esse? Ela havia apanhado um estranho no caminho até o banheiro?

O casal aproximou-se. A risada inconfundível de alcançou os ouvidos de Harry. Ele rangeu os dentes. Esse sujeito poderia ser qualquer pessoa.

— Harry — chamou ela, ao se aproximarem. — Você ainda está aqui. Não precisava esperar. — Lançou-lhe um olhar obtuso e apontou para o estranho. — Este é Michael. Ele é arquiteto. Tivemos uma disputa pelo último pacote de chiclete e decidimos dividir.

— Que interessante. — Harry levantou os lábios, numa tentativa de sorrir. Aquele velho mal-estar bateu no estômago dele.

— Michael Barnes. — O homem estendeu a mão. Harry encarou o gesto e virou para Gina.

— Você sabe que realmente não quer fazer isso.

O locutor anunciou o embarque final para o vôo dela. Gina arregalou os olhos.

— Acho que nos perdemos do grupo. Michael, você está com seu cartão de embarque?

— Aqui mesmo. — Retirou o papel do bolso.

— Espere um minuto! — Harry os encarou. — Ele está nesse vôo?

Gina sorriu.

— Não é maravilhoso? Nós dois vamos para Destin via Panamá City. — Ela se virou para Michael. — É melhor nos apressarmos.

Antes que Harry pudesse formular um protesto lógico, ela se voltou para ele.

— Tenha um ótimo fim de semana, Harry. A gente se vê por aí.

Por aí? O sangue de Harry pulsou forte. Seu pânico de antes voltou dez vezes mais intenso. Gina caminhou com o estranho ao lado, a mão dele nas costas dela. E se o sujeito fosse algum assassino psicopata?

Harry tinha de fazer alguma coisa. O pensamento voava enquanto ele se dirigia ao portão. Outros passageiros caminhavam em direção ao balcão de embarque. Mais uma vez, ele percebeu que ainda segurava a bolsa de Gina. Fechando os olhos, ele entrou na fila atrás do último passageiro. Parecia que finalmente faria valer à pena o dinheiro gasto na compra daquela passagem.

Balançando a cabeça, entregou o bilhete e a identidade ao atendente.

— Não acredito que estou fazendo isso.

Os motores do avião rugiram. Gina agarrou o descanso para braço e se forçou a relaxar. O que se passava com Harry para segui-la até o aeroporto? O homem devia estar sofrendo de um grande ataque de consciência. Ela franziu o cenho. Que pena que não tivesse sofrido isso mais cedo... antes de terem saído... antes de ontem à noite. O golpe faminto da língua dele, o corpo duro contra o dela e as mãos andarilhas de Harry tomaram seu pensamento.

Tinha perdido a virgindade. A percepção causou arrepios em seu corpo. A noite inteira tinha assumido uma qualidade surrealista, como uma de suas fantasias. Entretanto, tinha sido real. Às juntas dela pareciam duras e os músculos doíam em lugares que ela sequer sabia que existiam.

Ele fora extraordinário, mas ela havia sido sincera em lhe falar sobre seus planos, em deixar claro que aquela noite não se repetiria. Embora recusá-lo de manhã — fingindo que a noite deles fora casual, quando na verdade tinha sido muito além de casual para ela — tenha sido a coisa mais difícil que Gina já teve de fazer.

Seguramente, ele a queria agora, mas... e amanhã ou semana que vem? Ela fechou os olhos. Não, só teria sofrimento se tivesse se envolvido com ele. Se ao menos não tivesse jogado aquele jogo infantil na festa. Talvez se ele não a tivesse beijado, ela não teria almejado isso novamente, quando ele bateu à sua porta.

Michael colocou a mão sobre a dela. Gina sentiu um nó no estômago. Estava agindo de forma infantil novamente.

— Nervosa? — perguntou ele.

Ela acenou com a cabeça. Voar nunca a perturbara. Entretanto, voar na companhia de um estranho viril estava destruindo seus nervos. O que estava fazendo?

Ela desembaraçou a mão para cavar na bolsa o meio pacote de chiclete. Era estranho como ontem, há essa hora, ela não tinha a menor idéia de como atrair um homem. A apreensão correu por seu corpo. O estômago apertou com a memória da expressão atordoada de Harry. A atenção extasiada de Michael com certeza provou a ela que não havia dúvida de que ela era desejável.

Olhou para ele. Pelos padrões de qualquer pessoa, Michael era um homem bonito. Todos os cabelos em sua linda cabeça eram macios e lisos. Seus olhos azuis brilhavam com inteligência e interesse genuíno, e ele preenchia seu terno bem-cortado em todos os lugares certos.

— Aqui, deixe-me ajudar. — Pegou um chiclete para ela. Depois de desembrulhar com movimentos lentos e cuidadosos, levou o chiclete aos lábios dela.

Gina sentiu-se envergonhada. Endireitou-se no assento, pegando o chiclete com as mãos.

— Obrigada. — Não pôde olhar para ele enquanto colocava o chiclete na boca.

Uma comissária de bordo ligou o sistema de comunicação e explicou os procedimentos de emergência.

— Não se preocupe. — Ele descansou o braço ao longo da parte de trás do assento dela e se inclinou em direção à Gina. — Eu a protegerei.

O piloto deu boas-vindas a bordo. Momentos depois, o avião correu a pista. O estômago de Gina embrulhou à medida que subiram, alçando vôo.

Michael deixou o braço cair ao redor dela. Gina resistiu ao instinto de afastá-lo e prendeu o fôlego pela eternidade que o avião levou para se nivelar. O aviso para apertar o cinto de segurança apagou. Os outros passageiros começaram a se movimentar.

Ele ainda mantinha o braço apertado ao redor de Gina. Ela engoliu em Seco. Tinha de relaxar, se pretendia levar a cabo seu plano. Talvez se passassem o dia juntos e tivesse um jantar agradável, ela estaria à vontade o bastante com ele no domingo para...

— Você já fez alguma vez em um avião?

O olhar dela voou em direção ao de Michael. Seu coração acelerou.

— Fez o quê?

Os olhos dele brilharam. Ele percorreu o braço dela com a ponta do dedo.

— Nós dois somos adultos, obviamente atraídos um pelo outro. Não há razão para ficarmos dando voltas, há?

— Retirou o braço e acenou com a cabeça para a parte traseira do avião. — Você vai para o toalete. Eu lhe darei um minuto e depois me unirei a você.

Ela piscou. Meu Deus, era uma namoradeira melhor do que havia imaginado. Tomando um fôlego profundo, ela se levantou. Era a chance de ela dar um impulso em sua vida e tirar Harry de sua mente. Embora estivesse atingindo sua meta mais cedo do que esperava, era isso que queria.

Gina ficou de queixo caído. O pânico tomou conta dela.

— Eu...

— Michael! — Um homem vestido de terno escuro parou ao lado deles. Michael se levantou. O homem lançou um olhar curioso para Gina e virou para apertar a mão do companheiro dela. — Está indo para a reunião da St. Marks?

— Você achou que eu perderia a praia? O homem riu.

— Ótimo. Bateremos umas bolas. Trouxe sua raquete?

— E uma lata nova de bolas.

— Ótimo. Faremos isso, então. — Novamente, o olhar do homem a percorreu. — Então, Lorraine e as crianças vão bem?

— Bem. Bem. As crianças estão crescendo como ervas daninhas.

— Muito bom. Elas o manterão sempre ligado. Nos vemos lá. — Com isso, o homem liberou o corredor.

Gina fitou Michael. Encheu-se de descrença. Lorraine e as crianças! Ela se virou para ele, enquanto ele afundava no assento.

— Você é casado?

Ele deu de ombros.

— Nós temos um acordo.

Ela ergueu as sobrancelhas.

— Ela sabe que você não usa aliança para poder seduzir mulheres estranhas em banheiros de avião?

Ele se recostou.

— Olhe, você veio até mim. Eu só ia dar o que você queria.

Ela o encarou em silêncio, chocada. Tinha ido até ele? Talvez ela realmente não quisesse aquele chiclete. Talvez tivesse paquerado Michael só para provocar ciúmes em Harry. Fazer sexo com um estranho talvez estivesse na ordem do dia. Mas de onde ele foi pensar que ela faria isso com um homem casado, no toalete do avião?

Enojada, ela agarrou a bolsa.

— Não posso fazer isso. Foi um engano.

— Azar o seu. — Ele cruzou os braços e deixou seu olhar passar por ela. — Me avise, se mudar de idéia.

Ela levantou do assento enquanto olhava para a parte de trás do avião. Acharia um assento o mais longe possível desse idiota.

Harry se afundou no assento e elevou uma revista para cobrir o rosto quando Gina entrou no corredor. Como ele explicaria sua presença ali? Ele sequer podia explicar a si mesmo por que tinha embarcado.

Ousou uma olhada por cima da revista. Ela estava andando no corredor na direção dele, provavelmente indo ao banheiro. Ele se recostou, mantendo a revista no lugar. Ótimo. Ela estava dando um tempo daquele Michael.

Harry estremeceu. O sujeito tinha se oferecido de todas as formas, desde que Harry ocupara em um assento várias filas atrás deles. Teve de evitar o olhar dele várias vezes para não precisar usar o saco para enjôo. Ele não sabia que a culpa podia deixar o corpo doente, mas seu estômago tinha se revoltado com a visão dos dois se aconchegando juntos.

Michael se levantou. Entrou no corredor, notavelmente indo atrás de Gina. Harry fitou, desanimado, o olhar do homem preso ao traseiro dela. Meu Deus, eles iam transar no banheiro!

Harry ficou de pé. Um som de angústia escapou de sua garganta. Ele andou pelo corredor em direção a Gina, o coração batendo forte, o intestino dando voltas. Não podia deixá-la fazer isso. Não dessa forma. Não depois da noite anterior.

Ela congelou, os olhos arregalados em descrença.

— Harry?

Com um olhar significativo para Michael, Harry a tomou em seus braços. Só havia um modo de mostrar para esse idiota que a moça tinha dono.

— Querida, afinal, consegui me unir a você.

Antes que ela tivesse tempo de reagir, ele a puxou para mais perto e a beijou. Ela hesitou durante um breve segundo, antes de se derreter, a língua cumprimentando a dele com o mesmo fervor da noite passada. O sangue de Harry correu intensamente.

Eles eram bons juntos. Ele não tinha imaginado isso. Por que ela estava tão propensa a achar outra pessoa?

Michael fez um som de desdém enquanto passava empurrando.

— Vocês dois podem ficar um com o outro. Gina endureceu, como se recobrando os sentidos.

Empurrou Harry para longe, com os olhos ardendo em fogo.

— O quê, agora você está me espiando? — Ela manteve a voz baixa, mas muitos dos outros passageiros fitaram-nos abertamente.

— Estou salvando você desse seu plano ridículo.

— Não preciso de salvamento.

— Precisa sim.

Uma comissária aproximou-se, falando entre dentes.

— Senhor, por que não se senta?

Harry a desprezou e virou-se para Gina.

— Não posso deixar que faça isso. Precisamos conver¬sar.

O lábio dela tremeu. Ela chegou para trás.

— Acho que não. Você é louco? Achei que você não ia embarcar.

Ele voltou até seu assento para pegar a bolsa dela.

— Você esqueceu isto.

— Você embarcou só para me dar minha bolsa?

— Você é muito desligada. Ainda bem que estou aqui para cuidar de você. De modo algum eu deixaria aquele varapau a iniciar no Clube de Milhagem.

Os olhos dela se arregalaram.

— Todos vocês pensam da mesma forma, com suas mentes sujas.

A comissária se posicionou entre eles.

— Talvez vocês dois devessem sentar.

Harry encarou Gina, a raiva bombeando por ele.

— Ele fez a proposta a você!

— Senhor. Senhorita. Por favor, sentem-se. — A comissária cruzou os braços. — Vocês poderiam discutir isso posteriormente, em particular.

Gina ficou ereta, os olhos flamejando.

— Não temos nada a discutir. — Virou rapidamente, parou e voltou atrás. — E não vou ter um caso com você!

Dito isso, avistou uma seção de assentos depois do toalete. Harry a fitou. Aquele porco havia proposto algo a ela, mas Gina tinha se afastado dele o máximo possível. Um sorriso encurvou os lábios de Harry. Talvez a mulher estivesse recobrando um pouco da razão, afinal.

Gina estremeceu com o ar gelado que soprava por uma abertura acima do guichê de recepção do hotel. Enquanto esperava sua vez para registrar-se, observou o vasto salão de entrada com sua fonte reluzente e uma selva de' árvores em vasos. Um homem de cabelos escuros chamou sua atenção. Ela ficou tensa e ele virou, revelando o perfil de um estranho. Relaxando, ela se voltou para a mesa.

Tinha perdido Harry no aeroporto, quando ele a perseguia na esteira de bagagens. O homem era intolerável. O que teria acontecido para ele segui-la?

Gina tinha sido muito clara sobre seus planos. Harry havia entendido que eles não o incluíam. Como, então, tinha vindo parar no avião, ou mesmo no saguão do aeroporto? Um outro calafrio lhe correu a espinha. Ele real¬mente tinha pensado que ela pretendia unir-se ao Clube de Milhagem com aquele calhorda.

O casal em frente a ela saiu acompanhado de um men¬sageiro, e uma mulher bem arrumada em um uniforme preto a cumprimentou com um sorriso.

— Posso ajudá-la?

Gina avançou e colocou as malas no azulejo espanhol.

— Sim, eu gostaria de me registrar.

— Certamente. Qual é o seu nome?

Gina lhe disse e algumas batidas de teclado depois, a mulher meneou.

— Aqui está, . Sua saída está marcada para terça-feira.

—Perfeitamente. — Isso lhe daria um pouco mais de tempo para realizar sua missão.

— Um momento, por favor. Deixe-me assegurar que seu quarto está pronto.

Ao passo que a mulher debruçava-se sobre o computa¬dor novamente, um homem jovem, também vestido em preto, uniu-se a ela atrás do guichê. A expectativa iluminou o rosto dele quando seu olhar se dirigiu para além de Gina.

— Olá, sr. Perry. É bom tê-lo de volta.

Gina viu um homem de constituição mediana que separava várias notas de uma grande pilha e as dava para um sorridente camareiro. Os olhos do camareiro se arregalaram e ele acenou em agradecimento. Enquanto ele correu para segurar a porta rotatória frontal, chaves à mão, o homem encaminhou-se para o guichê, ao lado de Gina.

Era bem apessoado e tinha em torno de quarenta e pou¬cos anos. Vestia uma camisa de seda furta-cor, com calças verde-oliva que ecoavam o verde pálido de seus olhos. O homem pôs o braço em volta de uma mulher mais velha.

Apesar da idade, ela possuía um porte orgulhoso, os ombros retos, os seios mais que adequados enfrentavam a gravidade com ajuda de uma quantidade chocante de Lycra em estilo leopardo. Calças compridas pretas e longas moldavam seus quadris, enquanto um lenço vermelho embrulhava-lhe os ombros. Só o inconveniente grisalho de seu grande cabelo de rainha indicava a verda¬deira idade.

O sr. Perry sorriu ao jovem homem, os cantos de seus olhos verdes apertaram.

— Bom dia para você, Andrew. Yvonne. Ele acenou com a cabeça à mulher que ajudava Gina e ela lhe concedeu um sorriso luminoso.

— É sempre um prazer tê-lo conosco, sr. Perry.

— Decidi que minha querida mãe precisava de um repouso em suas águas curativas do Golfo, portanto eu a trouxe comigo desta vez.

Ele apertou a mãe afetuosamente,

— Ela anda abusando ultimamente, mas você vai des¬cansar este fim de semana, não vai, Rosie?

Rosie deu uma risada grandiosa.

— Não se eu conseguir achar um cavalheiro forte para passar o tempo comigo. — Elevou a mão ossuda até as bo¬chechas do filho para dar-lhe uns tapinhas. — Não se preocupe, Bill, eu me divertirei sozinha.

Gina riu junto com os outros. Que figura era essa Rosie. Gina sorriu quando Bill a pegou olhando e piscou para ela. E que filho para tratar a mãe com tamanho cuidado. Um homem de valores fortes. Talvez isso estivesse mais próximo do que Gina estava procurando.

Olhou de relance a mão esquerda dele, ficando aliviada com seu estado civil. Se bem que Michael também não estava usando aliança.

— Nós reservamos nosso último quarto de frente para a praia. — A atendente interrompeu os pensamentos de Gina. — Estamos com uma multidão para o fim de semana. — Ela deslizou um cartão pelo balcão.

Enquanto a atendente dava as instruções para chegar ao quarto, Gina trocou olhares com Bill novamente e sorriu. Ele era, com certeza, bastante encantador, com um bronzeado que denunciava horas ao ar livre. Ainda assim, tinha o que ela descreveria como um "ar sóbrio".

O olhar dele a avaliou da cabeça aos pés, então para cima novamente.

— Você está no prédio novo. Eles estavam quase acabando quando estive aqui da última vez. Fiz uma excursão pessoal dos apartamentos centrais. São bem acabados em vinho e dourado, uma combinação notável. Ela meneou.

— Sim, eu soube que eles estavam reformando uma an¬tiga ala, mas não venho aqui há algum tempo. — Ela ba¬lançou o cartão. — Contanto que eu possa acordar e ver o Golfo da minha janela, estou feliz.

Gina agradeceu à atendente e afastou-se do balcão, a mala na mão, a bolsa pendurada no ombro. Bill virou-se com ela.

— Não me diga que uma beleza como você está viajan¬do sozinha.

— Foi uma viagem muito... improvisada.

Rosie virou-se para Bill, entregando-lhe o cartão que Andrew acabara de dar a ela.

— Querido, vá indo. Preciso falar com Andrew por um momento. Preciso ter certeza de que terei uma daquelas novas camas confortáveis. Ele está verificando.

— Não se preocupe, vou esperar. — Ele murmurou em tom conspiratório a Gina: — Não há como prever em que tipo de problema ela se meterá por conta própria.

Gina sorriu e levantou a mala. Nunca havia namorado um homem mais velho. Talvez ele tivesse mais idéia do que uma mulher realmente quer. Ela ousaria fazer um convite a ele na frente da mãe?

— Bem, talvez eu esbarre em você novamente. O calor brilhou nos olhos dele.

— Vou me esforçar para garantir isso.

Manteve os olhos nos dela por um breve momento antes de voltar sua atenção para Rosie, que havia descoberto outro assunto para discutir com Andrew.

Gina andou em direção ao elevador, inspecionando, a praia por uma ampla janela. Amantes do sol pontilhavam a areia branca. Se não fosse Bill, certamente outro pretendente satisfatório a esperava ao longo da Costa do Golfo.

Fortalecida com otimismo renovado, apertou o botão para o seu andar e tentou expulsar todos os pensamentos de Harry de sua mente.


	7. Chapter 7

Desculpa Girls ,mas sem tempo para responder os comentários que são super bem-vindos

sério que nessa semana posto outro e respsondo todos

Obrigada pelo carinho e paciencia

Carol

**Capítulo Sete**

Harry piscou ao reflexo da luz do sol na água azul esverdeada e na areia branca.

Mesmo através dos óculos escuros a praia brilhava.

Inspirou o ar salgado e procurou por Gina na área.

A danada quase se livrou dele no aeroporto.

No entanto, ele conseguiu se esquivar e a seguir até esse suntuoso resort em Destin, a oeste de Panamá City.

O sol refletiu no relógio quando ele foi conferir a hora.

Gina tinha estado no quarto por quinze minutos.

Se seu palpite estivesse certo, ela iria direto para a praia.

Passou por um grupo de universitários que jogavam voleibol e foi em direção a uma cadeira desocupada ao lado de um guarda-sol distante.

Teria uma boa visão da praia daquele ponto, mas não ficaria muito à vista.

Gina surgiu quando ele se sentou no assento de lona.

Ele se agitou mais para frente, a garganta apertando à medida que ela se encaminhava para um ponto perto dos jogadores de voleibol.

Um biquíni meia-taça azul luminoso envolvia seus lindos seios, enquanto uma canga florida abraçava seus quadris. Ignorando os guarda-sóis, ela abriu uma toalha multicolorida na areia, espalhando seus pertences pelas laterais, enquanto se debruçava para endireitar os cantos.

Quando ficou de pé e deixou cair à canga, Harry foi atingido pelo calor.

A cintura estreita, curvada até os quadris bem torneados, o longo contorno das pernas complementando o firme bumbum de Gina.

Harry encravou os dedos no próprio braço, abafando a onda de possessividade que tomava conta dele. De alguma maneira, resistiu à tentação de pular em cima dela e cobri-la.

Ela havia deixado claro que o trabalho dele tinha acabado e que ela não tinha nenhum serviço futuro para ele.

Além isso, ainda não podia deixar Gina vê-lo.

Ela provavelmente se fecharia e ele poderia perdê-la desta vez.

Talvez se ele se mantivesse calmo, conseguisse bolar um plano.

Harry respirou fundo e se forçou a relaxar.

Gina acomodou-se na toalha, com as pernas esticadas.

Com movimentos leves, passou protetor solar na pele macia.

Em pouco tempo, vários jogadores de voleibol a rodearam.

Harry esticou o pescoço quando um dos jovens espalhou loção nas mãos e passou pelas costas de Gina.

O rapaz era alto como o idiota do Michael, e duas vezes mais louro.

Harry cravou os calcanhares na areia. O que ela tinha contra cabelos escuros?

— Universitários. — Uma voz ao lado assustou Harry.

Ele moveu seu olhar de Gina. Um casal mais velho deixou-se cair na sombra feita pelo guarda-sol. O senhor cambaleou enquanto se recostava em uma das espreguiçadeiras de lona.

— Estão por toda parte. — Gesticulou em direção ao grupo em volta da rede de voleibol.

— Pare de reclamar. — A mulher jogou uma toalha na cadeira adjacente.

Ela piscou para Harry.

— É como se ele não tivesse sido jovem um dia. Simplesmente não se lembra.

O homem fez um som enfadado. Inclinou-se em dire¬ção a Harry.

— Nós nunca nos comportamos como esses jovens. A mulher bufou.

— Você devia tê-lo visto. Não dá para dizer olhando para ele agora, mas aquele jovem corço — acenou com a cabeça em direção ao companheiro de Gina — não perderia em nada para meu Marvin. — Bateu levemente na mão do marido.

Marvin grunhiu. Ele acenou na direção de Gina.

— É como mel para as abelhas.

Engolindo, Harry seguiu o olhar do homem. O "jovem corço" tinha terminado as costas de Gina.

Moveu-se para frente dela e alcançou o vidro de loção.

Harry se rasgou de raiva. Onde será que aquele garoto estava pensando que esfregaria Gina agora?

Harry quase levantou da cadeira antes de Gina pegar o protetor de volta e acenar para o rapaz voltar para a rede onde seus amigos haviam retomado o jogo.

— Sua chance é agora. — O senhor apontou o dedo enrugado para Gina. — Vá até lá enquanto estão todos distraídos.

Harry encarou o homem duramente.

— O que o faz pensar que estou interessado?

Marvin cutucou a mulher com o cotovelo. Os dois se abriram em risadas de sabe-tudo. Harry fez cara feia.

— Algumas pessoas são um pouco mais maduras. Algumas pessoas não precisam agir a qualquer impulso.

Risadas repicaram do casal. Com um acenar de cabeça para Gina, o senhor bateu no peito.

— Não sei quanto a você, mas isso faz algo com meus impulsos.

A mulher o fitou, olhos arregalados, então esmurrou sonoramente o braço do homem. Harry voltou o olhar para Gina, repleto de medo.

Gina estava deitada de bruços. Seu delicioso traseiro contraía enquanto ela soltava os nós da parte de cima do biquíni.

A garganta de Harry secou quando ela derrubou o fio, deixando as costas nuas ao sol.

Engoliu em seco.

Aquela extensão lisa de pele e os pensamentos dos seios de Gina livres incendiaram seus impulsos.

Sua boca umedeceu ao lembrar-se do gosto dela.

— Olhe para aquele pequeno anjo — disse a senhora a Marvin. — Não lhe faz lembrar do nosso Justin, quando tinha aquela idade?

Apesar de tudo, Harry levantou o olhar de Gina para olhar para onde a mulher de Marvin tinha indicado.

Duas mulheres, carregadas com bóias e sacolas de praia, marchavam ao lado de Gina.

Atrás delas, uma criança vinha se arrastando, carregando um balde com água que derramava pela borda.

O menino se aproximou de Gina.

Ele tropeçou.

O balde voou de suas pequenas mãos. Harry prendeu a respiração.

A água derramou em cima de Gina. Ela guinchou e ficou prontamente de pé.

O jovem corço viking parou a meio passo, do outro lado da rede. Seu olhar se fixou em Gina.

Seus olhos se arregalaram em apreciação.

A bola de vôlei voou por sobre a rede.

Com uma alto paulada forte, ela bateu na cabeça dele. O rapaz caiu na areia.

Harry saltou de pé. Meu bom Deus, ela o havia matado!

— Oh, meu Deus! — Gina puxou a canga para cima e a enrolou no corpo para se cobrir.

Seu olhar voou do pequeno garoto, que estava parado com a boca aberta, para seu novo amigo, Ben, deitado de cara na areia.

— Oh, meu Deus! — Horrorizada, amarrou o cordão com força nas costas. O que tinha feito? Era só um garoto.

— Timmy, peça desculpas para a senhora. — Uma mulher queimada de sol empurrou o menino adiante.

Gina ficou de frente para ela.

— Está tudo bem. — Dispensou a mulher e a criança e foi tropeçando pela multidão que se juntava ao redor de Ben.

Ele tinha sido tão simpático passando o protetor solar nas costas dela.

Um garoto tão agradável, estava terminando o primeiro ano na Universidade Estadual da Flórida.

Bom Deus, por que ela tinha desamarrado a parte de cima do biquíni?

Uma pequena marca de bronzeado parecia tão pouco agora.

A multidão dispersou. Ben continuava imóvel, deitado.

Ela estava com um nó na garganta de medo.

— Ele está respirando? — perguntou ela, com falta de esperança, a um colega de equipe dele. O jovem virou-se para ela.

— Ele nunca perde um saque. O que pode ter acontecido?

As bochechas de Gina queimaram. Ela abriu a boca.

Ben gemeu e mexeu a cabeça. Gina fez uma breve oração de agradecimento. Abaixou-se ao lado dele. Colocando o braço ao redor dele, ela o ajudou a sentar.

— Pobrezinho. Você está bem? Ele fez uma careta, tocando a têmpora de leve.

— Minha cabeça.

— Eu sei. — Ela olhou em volta. — Você precisa de gelo. Sua mãe está com você?

O queixo dele caiu.

— Ela está em casa, em Freeport.

— Oh. — Agora ela havia acrescentado um insulto ao dano.

Devia ser sua primeira viagem por conta própria. Ele era tão jovem.

— Você tem seios bonitos. O calor aqueceu a face de Gina.

— Sinto muito. Não era minha intenção...

— Preciso de uma aspirina. Pode me ajudar a ir até o meu quarto? — O olhar azul de Ben sondou o dela.

Por alguns segundos, ela enrijeceu, mas ele gemeu novamente e afundou o rosto nela.

Estava com dor e a culpa era dela.

Além do mais, apesar do tamanho, ele era visivelmente apenas um garoto.

— Tudo bem. — Ela concordou com a cabeça. Com a ajuda dos amigos de Ben, ela o colocou de pé.

— Aqui. — Um deles pegou seus pertences, o biquíni errante inclusive, e os lançou na bolsa, escorregando a bolsa até o ombro de Gina.

Com Ben apoiando pesadamente nela, Gina foi tropeçando até o hotel. O ar interno causou arrepios ao longo da pele aquecida dela. Um cavalheiro mais velho segurou o elevador para eles.

— Quatro. — Ben esticou-se para tocar o botão. Seu braço roçou as pontas dos seios dela. Ela prendeu a respiração e chegou para trás, os mamilos formigando sob a malha fina.

— Desculpe. — Ele olhou para ela com uma expressão de arrependimento.

Ela acenou com a cabeça, relaxando um pouco. Seguramente ele não quisera fazer nada. Obviamente ainda estava com dor.

— Talvez devêssemos chamar um médico para você. Ben afastou a preocupação de Gina.

— Estou bem. Só preciso de umas duas aspirinas e deitar um pouco.

Quando chegaram ao quarto dele, Ben afundou em uma das camas de casal.

— Pode fechar ás cortinas, por favor?

— Claro. — Gina se apressou para atender, fechando a visão do sol e do mar. Voltou-se para ele. — Você tem aspirina?

Ele acenou para o banheiro.

— No estojo preto de barbear perto da pia.

Com um aceno, ela se apressou para pegar.

Parou por um momento na porta do banheiro.

Havia areia pelo chão. Barbeadores molhados, pequenos calções de banho e papel higiênico cobriam a área.

Todos os universitários eram bagunceiros assim?

Sacudindo a cabeça, ela alcançou a pequena bolsa preta perto da pia.

Abriu o compartimento maior da bolsa e procurou dentro dela, apalpando até que seus dedos se fecharam no pequeno frasco.

Após encher um copo com água, foi até o lado da cama, pisando em mais roupas pelo caminho.

— Obrigado. — Ele sorriu debilmente e engoliu as pílulas que ela lhe deu.

— Bom menino. — Pegando o copo de água, ela o colocou na mesa.

O olhar de Ben firmou no tórax dela.

— Então... posso vê-los novamente?

Gina piscou, sentindo-se repentinamente nua com fina canga. Talvez ele não fosse, afinal, uma criança.

— Por que não descansa? Quer um pouco de gelo?

— Oh, querida, gelo não vai ajudar o que está me afligindo. Tudo que preciso é de você, se aconchegando aqui ao meu lado. Você é uma tortilha quente, Gina. Você não gosta de mim? — Inclinou-se para a frente e pegou o braço dela.

Gina fechou os olhos.

Apesar de seus impressionantes peitorais e tórax ondulado, Ben não poderia ter mais que 19 anos. E, apesar de sua constituição, não se comparava nem um pouco a Harry.

A lembrança de beijar o tórax de Harry — o tórax de um homem — flutuava sobre Gina.

O tato e o gosto da pele dele banharam-na, antes que ela despertasse, apagando a visão.

Não pensaria em Harry.

E mesmo ele tendo aparecido naquele avião, ela definitivamente não teria um caso com ele.

Olhou novamente para Ben. Ele olhava para ela com olhos luminosos, cheios de esperança.

Como ela poderia dispensá-lo tão facilmente? Não conseguia nem pensar em fazer amor com ele.

— Olhe, Ben. Realmente você é um sujeito agradável. É tudo que uma menina poderia querer. Mas não estou confortável com essa diferença de idade.

Ele apoiou a cabeça para trás e riu.

— Eu estava com medo de que você estivesse me achando repulsivo, ou algo do tipo. — Deslizou os braços ao redor dela, puxando-a para perto. — Acho que você é sensual como o diabo para uma gatinha mais velha. Eu gosto que você seja mais madura que as meninas que conheço.

— Você tem, pelo menos, 20 anos?

A boca de Ben repuxou para um lado.

— Quase. Mas a maioria das gatinhas pensa que sou mais velho. Você sabe, eu tenho um bom físico. Eu malho. — Ele baixou a voz até um rosnado sedutor. — Além do mais, eu tenho a performance de um homem de 20 unos.

Gina tirou gentilmente os braços dele da sua cintura.

— Isso é muito bom. Você parece bem agora. Sinto muito que tenha sido atingido por aquela bola, mas eu tenho de ir.

— Ahh, por favooooor — implorou ele com olhos de filhote de cachorro.

Ela foi andando, jogando a bolsa de praia no ombro.

— Tenha um bom fim de semana, Ben. Foi bom conhecer você. — Sentindo um pouco de contrariedade, ela partiu, fazendo o possível para ignorar o grito de contestação dele enquanto fechava a porta.

Harry apoiou-se na grade da varanda, olhando para baixo, para os pés, pendurados a quatro pavimentos do chão.

— Cristo, como fui me meter nisto?

A situação toda era engraçada, na verdade.

Talvez mais tarde ele fosse capaz de rir de sua corrida atrás de Gina e seu patife nórdico, depois quase quebrar a perna num castelinho de criança.

Talvez um dia achasse divertida a ameaça do pai super protetor de golpeá-lo no chão.

No momento, entretanto, Harry não estava rindo.

Pelo menos tinha escapado a tempo de ouvir o número do andar do patife enquanto corria para o elevador.

Após subir as escadas correndo, ele irrompeu no andar, à medida que o íntimo casal desaparecia em um quarto no final do corredor.

Por sorte, um carrinho de arrumadeira estava parado do lado de fora do quarto ao lado.

Com toda pressa, ele entrou sorrateiramente pela porta aberta, passou pela arrumadeira agachada na banheira saiu para a sacada.

Com um movimento rápido e insensato, ele se viu agarrando a sacada vizinha.

Com esforço, Harry jogou uma perna para cima por sobre a grade e puxou o corpo para o lado de dentro.

— E agora? Seria um fiasco se ele não pensasse rápido em um piano.

A mulher acabaria com ele.

Ajeitando os ombros, ele ficou na frente da porta da sacada e bateu.

— Manutenção.

A porta abriu.

O patife louro olhou de soslaio para Harry.

— Sou da manutenção do hotel... estamos verificando se todas as saídas externas estão em ordem.

— Ela já foi, cara.

Harry relaxou.

— Quer dizer que vocês dois não...

— Não, ela me dispensou. — Ben pressionou uma lata de cerveja gelada contra a cabeça. — Então, o quê... você a está seguindo, ou algo do tipo?

Harry piscou.

— Não. Eu não estou seguindo ninguém. Ela é... uma amiga e eu estou somente vigiando-a, para o seu próprio bem.

— Oh. — O garoto deu de ombros. — Eu vi você lá na praia, olhando para ela. Você se destacava um pouco. Era o único completamente vestido.

Harry olhou para suas calças e camisa, as mesmas que havia usado ao levar Gina para jantar.

Teria de comprar umas roupas em algum lugar.

Franziu a testa ao olhar para as manchas de suor que se propagavam debaixo dos braços.

— Não tive tempo de trocar de roupa.

O garoto catou um par de shorts do chão, levou-os até o nariz e cheirou.

— Estes estão passáveis se quiser emprestado. Você vai se misturar melhor.

— Ah, não, obrigado. Você não saberia me dizer para onde ela foi, saberia?

— Neste ponto não posso ajudar.

Harry sacudiu a cabeça e fez um gesto em direção ao quarto.

— Você se importaria se eu cortasse caminho? Com um aceno de mão, o garoto chegou para trás.

— Por favor. Sabe, da próxima vez, pode tentar essa história de manutenção pela porta da frente.

Harry o encarou com consternação.

— Certo. Obrigado. — Cruzou o quarto e já estava com a mão na maçaneta quando o garoto o chamou.

— Boa sorte com Gina. Você pode se dar bem. Ela parece gostar de caras mais velhos.

Harry apertou os olhos bem fechados. Tinha se dado muito bem.

— Eu só estou aqui para cuidar dela.

O garoto teve coragem de rir.

— Certo, cara, se você diz.

Franzindo as sobrancelhas, Harry saiu do quarto.

Por que ele se preocuparia com o que aquele garoto idiota pensava?

Seu único interesse em Gina era colocar um pouco de juízo em sua cabeça, depois colocá-la no próximo avião para casa.

Cara mais velho, realmente!

Um doce prazer disparou por ela.

Balançou os quadris, enquanto empurrava seu corpo fortemente contra o dele: Sua respiração parou.

Seu mundo estilhaçou.

Ela gritou.

Quando se acalmou, ela ergueu a face dele para contemplar carinhosamente o homem que lhe concedeu tal êxtase.

Harry sorriu para ela, os olhos escuros cheios de água. "Eu preciso de você, Gina. Sempre."

Gina gemeu e rolou para o lado.

Ela estremeceu.

Abrindo os olhos, contemplou o travesseiro vazio ao seu lado.

Harry. Diabo de homem. Ele tinha de se insinuar em todo lugar?

Esmurrou o travesseiro. Eu não acredito no amor, Gina.

Mesmo em sonho ele só falava de sua necessidade por ela.

Tinha de esquecê-lo.

Se pudesse ao menos seguir com essa história de ter um caso, poderia deixar de ter essas fantasias ridículas sobre esse homem.

Uma olhada rápida no relógio mostrou a Gina que ainda havia bastante tempo para tomar um banho e se aprontar antes que a happy hour começasse no bar da piscina.

Depois da horrível experiência com Ben, estava louca por um cochilo.

O que não era muito surpreendente, já que quase não dormira na noite anterior.

Depois de um rápido banho, Gina colocou um vestido de verão verde-claro.

Ela o havia comprado na sua farra de compras com Luna.

Quando rodopiou na frente do espelho e viu as costas nuas e o comprimento de pernas à mostra abaixo da curta linha da bainha, sua pele se aqueceu.

Com um sorriso de satisfação, ela se dirigiu ao bar.

O sol de fim de tarde pairava por detrás de um solitário conjunto de nuvens.

Uma gaivota guinchava acima, Gina sentou-se em um banco de canto e sorriu quando uma brisa morna soprou sobre ela.

— O que vai beber, linda moça? — O garçom limpou o balcão em frente a ela.

— Frozen margarita.

— É para já. — Ele saiu para cuidar do pedido dela, e ela olhou ao redor, para os outros clientes.

Um homem e uma mulher sentados em um canto, tomando um drinque com enfeites de guarda-chuva.

Um casal de jovens, provavelmente em lua-de-mel, sentados, abraçados, e um grupo de universitários ao redor de uma mesa distante, Gina prendeu o fôlego e procurou por Ben no meio deles.

Para seu alívio, nenhum deles lhe parecia familiar.

Ela realmente precisava encontrar alguém mais velho.

Alguém que não tivesse mulher e filhos em casa.

Alguém por quem ela pudesse se apaixonar.

O garçom colocou a bebida na frente de Gina.

— Aqui está, senhorita.

— Obrigada. — Ela alcançou a bolsa.

— Por favor, permita-me. — O homem que havia se registrado no hotel ao mesmo tempo em que ela sentou em um banco à direita de Gina.

Ela retribuiu o sorriso.

— Só se você não for casado. Não tenho absolutamente nenhuma utilidade para homens casados neste fim de semana.

As sobrancelhas grossas do homem arquearam. Ele riu.

— Temo que eu tenha tentado isso uma vez... e uma vez já foi muito. Além disso, sou muito ocupado para manter uma esposa.

Ela sorriu e ele se virou para o garçom.

— Ponha isso na minha conta, Mark, e pegue outro para mim, se puder ser tão gentil.

— Nenhum problema, Sr. Perry. Já estou trazendo. —: Com uma saudação rápida, o garçom os deixou.

— Então — Bill virou-se para Gina —, você tem aversão a homens casados?

Ela tomou um gole da bebida, saboreando o frio penetrante que deslizava pela garganta.

— Vamos dizer que eles não são adequados ao meu plano.

— Ótimo, eu também não gosto de vagabundos. — Ele estendeu a mão para ela. — Bill Perry, à sua disposição. Sinto muito por não ter tido a chance de me apresentar mais cedo. Rosie é um pouco difícil. Eu esperava poder encontrá-la aqui, entretanto.

Ela colocou a mão sobre a dele.

— Gina Weasley. Eu acho maravilhoso como você cuida de sua mãe.

Ele apertou a mão dela entre as dele.

— Ela me ensinou tudo o que sei. — Uma leve olhada no relógio fez com que suas sobrancelhas se juntassem. — Ela deve me encontrar aqui. Gostaria de apresentá-la.

Gina sorriu. Um homem tão atencioso e carinhoso era raro de encontrar hoje em dia.

— Eu adoraria conhecê-la. Então, o que você faz para não ter tempo para uma esposa?

— Sou produtor.

— Aí está você. — A mãe de Bill, Rosie, com o cabelo tão grande quanto antes, entrou no bar.

A mulher sabia como fazer uma entrada.

Tinha trocado a blusa de leopardo e as calças pretas por um vestido de zebra com uma fenda de cada lado, revelando uma quantidade chocante de pernas.

Entretanto, essas pernas continham fascínio suficiente para atrair os olhares boquiabertos da distante mesa dos universitários.

— Ah, mãe. — Bill levantou-se para cumprimentá-la, beijando-a levemente nas bochechas.

Ele fez um gesto para Gina, que se levantou do banco e parou a seu lado.

— Deixe-me apresentar a amável Gina Weasley. Gina, Rosalie Perry, a mãe mais encorajadora que qualquer um poderia querer.

— O prazer é meu. — Gina sorriu, pegando a mão da mulher.

O aperto de Rosie era surpreendentemente forte. Ela devia ter cerca de 60 ou 70 anos, mas tinha a imagem de uma mulher muito mais nova.

Pequenos pés-de-galinha se formaram nos cantos dos olhos de Rosie quando ela sorriu para Gina.

Tinha características notáveis, porém a tensão lisa de sua pele indicava uma cirurgia plástica.

— Agora, não precisa se preocupar, querida. Eu posso atestar pelo meu Bill. Ele é um bom homem. Um profissional.

— Rosie é minha maior fã, assim como uma de minhas principais conselheiras. Se eu tiver um problema, ela está lá para me ajudar a solucioná-lo.

Rosie sacudiu a mão cheia de anéis no ar.

— Comecei nesse negócio muito antes de você nascer. — Ela piscou para Gina. — Sei de tudo que está por dentro e por fora.

Ela olhou para Bill e ambos gargalharam largamente.

— Você ouviu isso, filho? Tudo que está por dentro e por fora.

Tiveram um pequeno acesso de riso enquanto Gina olhava de um para o outro.

Com um suspiro, ela espero que se recuperassem.

Talvez então eles a deixassem por dentro da pequena piada.

Bill segurou o cotovelo da mãe, ainda sorrindo ampla¬mente.

— Vamos encontrar uma mesa. Gina, você virá conosco?

— Sim, eu gostaria. — Eu acho. Pegou sua bebida que o garçom havia trazido para Bill. Manobrando por entre outras mesas, se apressou atrás deles.

Bill puxou a cadeira para a mãe enquanto Gina colocava as bebidas sobre a mesa.

Ele moveu-se até a cadeira de Gina e puxou-a para ela.

— Obrigada.

— O prazer é todo meu. — Sentou-se ao lado dela e Gina ficou entre mãe e filho.

— Gina, um nome tão encantador. Então, como uma beleza como você está sozinha aqui? Está esperando um jovem corço?

— De fato, já tive minha cota de jovens. Estava esperando achar alguém mais maduro.

Rosie acenou com a cabeça em sinal de aprovação.

Uma luz de entendimento brilhou nos olhos de Bill.

Ele apertou a mão dela.

— Ahh... está procurando um homem que tenha um pouco de experiência?

— Definitivamente, experiência é uma vantagem.

— Sou um homem de experiência variada.

— Oh, sim. — Rosie apoiou adiante. — Bill é absolutamente o melhor no que ele faz.

Gina teve de admirar o entusiasmo da mulher.

— Certo, você é um produtor. O que você produz?

— Filmes. — Ele tomou um gole da bebida, pensativo.

— Ele é o melhor na indústria. Um vencedor de prêmios, meu Bill.

— Deixe-me perguntar algo, Gina. — Os olhos de Bill brilharam com intensidade. — Você gosta de variedade? Gosta de tentar coisas diferentes?

Ela prendeu a respiração.

— Sim, acredito que esta viagem inteira é sobre experimentar o novo e desconhecido.

Um amplo sorriso iluminou a face de Bill. Ele bateu levemente na mão dela.

— Sim. Eu soube quando a vi que você tem um coração aventureiro.

— Você sabe escolhê-las, filho.

Gina correu o dedo ao longo do sal que cobria a borda de seu copo.

— Acredito que aventura pode ser exatamente o que eu quero.

Bill soltou um pequeno som de excitação.

— Tenho procurado justamente uma mulher assim, alguém que ouse deixar o caminho conhecido, que faça suas próprias regras, sem se preocupar com o que a sociedade impõe.

Ela riu.

— Acredite, eu definitivamente não tenho andado pelo caminho conhecido.

Ele e Rosie compartilharam um olhar de quem entende.

Gina se endireitou, sentindo-se um pouco consciente de si mesma.

Eles teriam adivinhado que ela falava de seu longo tempo como virgem?

A garçonete, uma mulher jovem bronzeada e com cabelos descoloridos, chegou à mesa deles.

Enquanto anotava o pedido de bebida de Rosie, Bill inclinou-se mais para perto de Gina.

Segurou sua mão e esfregou o dedo polegar ao longo da palma da mão dela, enquanto perguntava em voz baixa:

— E esse desejo de trilhar o caminho desconhecido aplica-se a todas as áreas de sua vida?

O olhar dela vagueou sobre ele.

Poderia realmente fazer isso com ele?

Lambeu o sal do dedo e tomou um trago, longo da bebida.

Com um relance rápido, verificou se Rosie ainda estava ocupada com a garçonete e perguntou:

— Você quer dizer sexualmente? O olhar dele foi até os lábios dela.

— Você é uma mulher sensual. Só espero que esse espírito aventureiro a acompanhe no quarto.

Ela engoliu em seco e fechou os olhos.

A noite anterior certamente poderia ser qualificada como aventureira.

Ela mudou de posição, ainda sentindo dor nos músculos.

— Suponho que você possa dizer que minha experiência sexual se qualifica como incomum.

Ele chegou mais perto, a boca pairando próximo à orelha dela.

—Entendo completamente. Não se preocupe, vou tomar conta de você direitinho.

— Você vai? — Surpresa e alívio fluíram por ela. Não sabia como mostrar a seu potencial companheiro toda sua falta de experiência. Bill tinha feito isso ficar tão fácil.

— Ela é adorável. — Rosie bateu levemente na mão de Gina. — Você lhe perguntou sobre amanhã?

— Ainda não. — Ele ofuscou Gina com um sorriso arrependido. — Pensei que chegaríamos a esse assunto.

— O que acontecerá amanhã?

Bill esfregou as mãos, a excitação revirando seus olhos.

— Estamos começando uma nova filmagem. Você gostaria de vir?

Rosie riu enquanto pegava a bebida de Bill.

— Sim, querida, venha. Gostaríamos de lhe mostrar tudo que está por dentro e por fora do negócio.

Os cantos da boca de Bill se contraíram, até que ele estava sorrindo amplamente.

— Sim, Gina, eu realmente gostaria que você viesse.

Uma risada borbulhou da garganta de Rosie.

— Vir é opcional, mas certamente animado.

Gina encarou a mulher. Será que Rosie teria alguns parafusos soltos?

Ainda sorrindo, Bill pegou a mão de Gina.

— Você é uma mulher notável. — Seu olhar a varreu da cabeça aos pés. — Será um acréscimo excitante ao nosso projeto. Eu poderia treiná-la. Tenho o pressentimento de que você tem um dom natural.

Uma sensação de apreensão pairou sobre Gina. Acréscimo ao projeto deles?

— Desculpe, não tenho certeza se entendi. O que é exatamente esse projeto? Não tenho nenhuma experiência com atuação, se é isso que você está pensando.

Rosie se inclinou para frente.

— A maioria das pessoas não acha necessário ter experiência. O trabalho do meu Bill pode exigir um pouco mais dos atores envolvidos, mas, no seu caso, ser você mesma deve dar certo. — Outra gargalhada escapou dela. — Ah, dar certo. Eu acabo comigo mesma.

Ela se recostou na cadeira.

— Sério, ele é famoso pela profundidade de enredo em seus projetos. Um grande feito naquela área.

O tórax de Bill inchou.

— Sim, bem, penso que vale a pena empregar o intelec¬to tanto quanto a libido, se possível.

Dar certo? Libido? Gina moveu-se no assento, o olhar alternando de Bill a Rosie.

Sobre o que eles estavam falando?

— Não seja modesto. Ele também é conhecido pelos inovadores ângulos de câmera que usa. Faz o espectador sentir-se como se estivesse presente.

O nível sonoro no bar aumentou alguns decibéis quando dois homens vestidos de calção de banho e uma mulher de cabelos escuros vestida no menor maio que Gina já havia visto entraram.

Os três riam e falavam com muita animação, quando duas outras mulheres de biquíni e um terceiro homem se juntaram a eles.

Era o grupo mais atraente e sensual que Gina já tinha visto.

Para sua surpresa, eles se dirigiam para a mesa em que ela estava.

Rosie brilhou.

— Oh, que ótimo, parece que você vai conhecer o elenco.

— Boa tarde a todos. — Bill os cumprimentou. Pegou Gina pela mão. — Esta é Gina. Ela não é estonteante?

O calor subiu pelo pescoço de Gina à medida que vários deles se aglomeravam ao redor dela.

Estonteante?

Todos tinham corpos esculturais e bronzeados profundos, com sorrisos deslumbrantes.

As três mulheres tinham seios do tamanho de melões maduros.

Gina sentiu-se uma caipira deselegante.

O que será que Bill produzia?

Esse grupo não parecia atuar em um documentário.

Um sentimento de inquietação passou por ela.

Uma das mulheres de biquíni se agachou ao lado da cadeira de Gina. Os seios de melão apertaram-se contra o descanso de braço.

— Oi, Gina! Sou Tabby. — Ergueu uma mecha do cabelo de Gina. — Bonito.

Gina piscou e ficou inquieta.

O olhar de Tabby se lixou no dela.

— Você vai nos acompanhar na filmagem? Bill disse que estava procurando outra menina.

— Bem, eu...

— Ela é uma gata. — O homem louro agarrou a mão de Gina e a sacudiu com um tremor amável usando suas grandes patas. — Sou Clarence — disse, piscando para ela —, mas todos me chamam de Thor. — Ele acariciou o braço de Gina. — Eu gosto de rugir — acrescentou, enigmaticamente.

Gina forçou um sorriso e puxou o braço de volta. Eles certamente eram um grupo e tanto.

— É um prazer, Thor.

— Sim, será. — O olhar dele a varreu da cabeça aos pés, demorando no caminho.

Gina olhou de relance para Bill.

Ele estaria com ciúmes do flerte óbvio do ator?

Ele sorria amplamente enquanto gesticulava a uma das outras mulheres.

— Esta é Ginger.

Ginger inclinou-se para frente, os seios rechonchudos mal cabendo em seu pequeno top.

Gina endireitou-se, tentando não se sentir inadequada.

Ela meneou para a moça de cabelos escuros.

Olhando com esforço através de seus caros óculos de sol, Ginger nivelou seu olhar agudo ao de Gina.

— Espero que não se importe por termos vindo direto da praia. Estou poupando energia hoje. Esse tipo de trabalho exige tudo de mim.

— Claro que não. — Gina sorriu firmemente.

Bill tocou seu cotovelo, desviando a atenção dela aos outros.

— Estamos sem o George aqui, meu diretor, mas este é o Frank, nosso operador de câmera número um, e Mojo e Priss.

Frank lhe dirigiu um aceno com dois dedos. Mojo acenou com a cabeça e deslizou a mão ao longo da coxa de Priss.

Ela acenou e se inclinou para ele. Segurou seu rosto e pressionou a boca contra a dele.

Com um gemido, ele a virou dando-lhe um abraço mais completo, sem quebrar o beijo.

Priss contorceu-se e passou largamente os dedos dela pelo tórax nu de MoJo, enquanto o beijava com tudo que tinha.

Bill riu ao lado de Gina.

— Não é preciso de muito para esses dois começarem.

Com alguma dificuldade, Gina limpou a garganta.

— Você não disse. O que é a filmagem de amanhã?

— Nós íamos chamar de Raposas Vikings, mas os capacetes com chifre estão sendo uma dificuldade.

— Eu o adverti quanto a isso — Rosie sacudiu o dedo em riste.

— Sim, você me advertiu, mas eu gostei da história dos escravos sexuais, então nós a mantivemos, fizemos uns pequenos ajustes no roteiro e adquirimos novas fantasias. Estou bastante entusiasmado. Contudo, ainda não estamos certos sobre o título.

Gina encheu-se de horror enquanto seu olhar arregalado se alternava novamente entre Bill e sua mãe, depois pelo grupo que os rodeava.

Estavam filmando um filme pornô e esperavam que ela se juntasse a eles!

— Deve haver algum engano. — Ela virou para Bill. — Eu não tinha idéia... quer dizer, você estava lá com sua doce mãe... eu não sabia...

As sobrancelhas de Bill arquearam.

— De fato, Rosie é uma de minhas maiores financiadoras.

Rosie sacudiu a cabeça enquanto enrugava os lábios em decepção.

— Ela parecia o tipo aventureiro.

Ele virou os olhos preocupados para Gina.

— Sim, e o que você falou sobre sua necessidade de aventura... experimentar o novo e desconhecido... ousar quebrar as convenções?

Gina sentiu-se esquentar até as raízes do cabelo.

Tinha dito que não vinha seguindo o caminho convencional, mas como eles podiam ter pensado que ela queria dizer isso?

— Eu sinto muito. Isso tudo é um mal-entendido. Acredite, nunca fiz isso antes.

— Ahhh! — Os olhos de Bill se iluminaram com entendimento. — Você está nervosa por causa da câmera.

— Você é virgem de vídeo? — Tabby se ajeitou, a esperança vislumbrando nos olhos.

Gina baqueou para trás na cadeira.

A humilhação percorreu seu corpo.

Como havia se metido nisso?

Apertou os olhos bem fechados.

— Algo assim.

Rosie se inclinou sobre a mesa.

— Sei exatamente como você se sente. Tabby pode te guiar, ou pode ser Thor, ou Mojo... ou Thor e Mojo.

Gina ficou de pé.

— Não!

Tabby ainda tentou.

— Priss?

Gina mordeu o lábio e sacudiu a cabeça.

— Tem certeza? — Bill franziu a sobrancelha.

Desviando o olhar, Gina acenou com a cabeça, vigorosamente.

Quando ousou olhar, Bill estava com uma expressão de pura angústia.

— Estraguei tudo. Imaginei que pensávamos da mesma forma.

Ela sufocou a própria raiva.

Não dissera que estava à procura de aventura?

— Não é culpa sua. Eu vim aqui procurando excitação.

Bill inclinou-se em direção a Gina.

— Se Raposas Vikings não é o seu tipo de excitação, podemos consertar isso.

Diga-me o que quer, Gina.

Estamos no ramo de criar fantasias.

Qual o seu desejo mais profundo?

Ela tomou um fôlego longo e expirou.

Desejo.

O que ela conhecia sobre desejo?

Uma dor aguda a atravessou.

Ela suspirou.

— Quero um homem que se preocupe comigo, que ponha minhas necessidades acima das dele, que queira me fazer feliz.

Rosie acenou com a cabeça.

— Você quer amor.

Amor?

Ela balançou a cabeça.

Não tinha mudado de Idéia sobre isso?

Estava ficando muito velha para esperar algo tão evasivo.

— Eu me contentaria com atenção.

Novamente, Bill concordou com a cabeça.

Olhou além dela.

— Eu diria que um homem que vem ao salvamento de uma mulher é do tipo atencioso.

Gina observou atentamente em volta de Tabby e viu um homem de cabelos escuros vindo na direção deles pelo bar. Seu coração disparou.

Ela apertou a mão contra o tórax, enquanto uma onda de surpresa e alívio a varria.

— Harry.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo Oito**

Ele tinha vindo socorrê-la.

Gina sorriu e se aproximou de Harry à medida que o elevador lotado os levava para cima e para longe do bar da piscina.

Ela inalou seu odor, um pouco de ar marinho misturado com sua essência natural.

O elevador parou e a maioria dos ocupantes saiu em um dos andares.

Uma maravilhosa alegria tomou conta dela.

Por que não vira isso?

Harry se preocupava com ela.

Tinha de se preocupar.

Por que outra razão ele a teria seguido nesta viagem, chegando como um cavaleiro para salvá-la da dificuldade mortificante em que ela entrara há pouco?

Esse cavalheirismo explicava tudo.

Que boba tinha sido, tinha deixado que ele pensasse que ela não estava interessada.

Não tinha sonhado com a admiração nos olhos dele quando fizeram amor.

Ele também tinha sentido isso. Sim, Harry era um cavalheiro gentil, pronto para protegê-la. Claro que ele se preocupava.

Qual o seu desejo mais profundo?

A pergunta de Bill lhe veio à memória, junto com a resposta.

Ela queria Harry.

Queria explorar cada centímetro divino dele, tocar, sentir o gosto e se esbaldar.

Queria repetir a sensação dele a preenchendo, fazendo amor selvagem com ela.

O elevador parou novamente.

Alguns passageiros esbarraram em Gina para sair e ela usou isso como uma desculpa para se apertar contra ele.

O braço dele veio ao redor dela, e Harry a segurou perto, mesmo após o último passageiro sair, deixando-os a sós.

Ela aplainou a palma dela contra o músculo esticado do abdômen dele.

Sentiu, mais do que ouviu, o gemido lânguido dele.

A satisfação ondulou por ela.

Uma fantasia descarada de fazer amor com ele no elevador passou pela mente de Gina, mas ela acalmou o impulso para explorar mais com as mãos.

O tempo para o sexo viria depois.

Ela faria desta uma sedução lenta.

— Obrigada por me tirar de lá. Eu me coloquei numa enrascada ali. — Inclinou a cabeça para vê-lo melhor.

Um tremor o percorreu.

— O garçom disse que o sujeito gerencia um barco de prazer onde faz audições para supostas atrizes. E se ele a tivesse levado para lá? Como eu a teria encontrado?

— Oh, você teria. De alguma maneira, você teria vindo me salvar. Eu sei disso.

Os músculos da mandíbula de Harry se contraíram.

— Pelo menos você terá o bom senso de jantar no quarto hoje. Preciso de um descanso da função de afastar potenciais pretendentes.

— Você ficará comigo, não é?

Harry deu uma bufada.

— Assim vai ser mais fácil manter o olho em você.

Ela sorriu enquanto um plano se formava em sua cabeça. Até o cair da noite, Harry seria dela.

Gina atendeu o telefone e virou para olhar Harry.

Ele estava parado além da porta aberta da sacada, admirando o Golfo a partir do ótimo ponto que Gina tinha no sétimo andar.

O sol tinha imergido no horizonte e tons espetaculares de laranja e vermelho tingiam o céu azulado.

Uma música calma no pátio flutuava até eles.

Sorrindo, ela se uniu a ele na grade da sacada.

— A comida estará aqui em aproximadamente trinta minutos.

Ele acenou com a cabeça, o olhar firmado no horizonte.

— Que lindo.

Ele não respondeu. Seus ombros tremeram quando ele expirou intensamente.

Movendo-se para trás dele, ela alcançou seus ombros.

— Você está tão tenso. Afinal, ele virou para ela.

— E como esperava que eu estivesse? — Ele gesticulou de modo selvagem com os braços. — Persegui você o dia todo, repelindo todo sujeito disponível que chamasse sua atenção. — As sobrancelhas dele arquearam. — Eu... defendendo a virtude de uma mulher. E uma que não quer ser defendida.

— Mas eu agradeço seus esforços, Harry. Honestamente, eu agradeço. — Fechou os olhos e deixou o fluxo da música vinda do pátio lhe envolver. Lentamente, mexeu os quadris, balançando ao som das notas suaves.

— O que está fazendo?

Ela abriu os olhos enquanto seu corpo entrava em uma batida sensual.

— Estou lhe agradecendo.

Ele levantou as mãos, como se fosse afastá-la.

— Você não tem de me agradecer. Não me pediu que fizesse nada disso.

Ela se moveu e o tecido macio do vestido esbarrou em num dos mamilos, acariciando-os com o movimento.

— Mmm... certo, então eu o estou seduzindo.

Ele emitiu um som sufocado.

— Pensei que não fôssemos ter um caso.

Incapaz de resistir à sensação, ela pegou os próprios seios e apertou, perdida no fascínio da própria dança.

— Não. Não um caso — disse ela, delirantemente, enquanto imaginava as mãos de Harry na sua pele.

— Mas, Gina, se você não parar, nós vamos terminar naquela cama. — Ele apontou para o quarto dela.

Contemplando Harry, ela acariciou seu próprio corpo, indo até as coxas e de volta aos seios.

— Se não me tocar logo, eu morrerei por negligência.

Com uma blasfêmia sufocada, ele a pegou nos braços.

— Você é uma mulher muito frustrante.

Eles caíram sobre a cama, os lábios de Harry caindo sobre os dela, a língua dele faminta.

Enquanto ele vasculhava a boca de Gina, as mãos vagavam por todo o corpo dela.

Parecia que a tocava em todos lugares: nos quadris, nas costas, nos seios.

Oh, a magia que os dedos dele faziam nos seios dela!

Tocando-a pelo tecido fino, ele apertava seus mamilos entre os dedos, enviando ondas de calor diretamente ao âmago dela.

Gina moveu-se em direção a ele, puxando a camisa do cós da calça, para poder deslizar mais abaixo e o provocar também.

Os dedos dele passearam pelo pescoço dela, atrapalhando-se com o fecho do vestido na nuca.

Ela abriu rapidamente os botões pequenos para ele.

O vestido caiu e ficou preso à cintura dela, desnudando os seios.

Os olhares se cruzaram por um caloroso momento, então ele curvou a cabeça e colocou uma extremidade rósea na boca.

Ela gemeu com o prazer arrebatador que ele lhe dava enquanto a umidade se formava entre suas pernas.

— Isto é... tão bom.

Excitando-a com golpes enérgicos, ele deslizou a mão pela coxa dela.

A calcinha demonstrou-se uma barreira inadequada quando ele deslizou os dedos sob o elástico, desobstruindo a entrada dela.

— Eu adoro como você fica toda molhada para mim.

Harry beijou-a novamente, os dedos imitando a dança da língua enquanto a acariciava intimamente, mergulhando nas profundidades de Gina e retirando os dedos inúmeras vezes.

As sensações aumentavam dentro dela desta vez, formando uma espiral mais e mais apertada.

— Eu quero estar dentro de você.

— Sim... sim. — Juntos, retiraram rapidamente a calcinha dela.

Gina alcançou o cós da calça dele, mas Harry afastou as mãos dela.

— Numa próxima vez, amor, eu deixo que você me dispa.

Agora, não posso esperar.

Para seu próprio assombro, ela se lembrou do preservativo.

— Aqui. — Ela rolou para o lado, agarrou a bolsa na mesa-de-cabeceira, grata por estar tão perto, e tirou um dos pacotes quadrados.

Jogando-se para trás na cama, ela tentou respirar e acalmar o coração que batia forte.

Seus mamilos formigavam.

O sangue pulsava pelo sexo.

Ela quase gritou quando Harry a tocou novamente naquele lugar.

Ele a cobriu, sua boca conectada à dela, enquanto deslizava para dentro de Gina em um golpe longo.

Com movimentos calmos e controlados, ele a montou, entrando fundo na intimidade dela, e saindo quase completamente antes de golpear novamente.

— Sim... Gina... Oh, Deus...

O desejo a consumiu.

Sua vida inteira girara para ela chegar aqui, neste momento único, com este homem único e as sensações que ele provocava nela.

Seu coração inflou com a magia que ele proporcionava, levando seu corpo a um momento bom, até que a tensão quebrou e ela se contraiu em torno dele, presa nas profundidades de um orgasmo poderoso.

Um gemido baixo separou os lábios dele e Harry estremeceu contra o corpo de Gina, dentro dela.

Seus braços se apertaram fortemente ao redor dela e ele desmoronou, rolando para o lado com ela presa no abraço íntimo.

Ela se abraçou a ele, o coração de Harry batendo contra a orelha de Gina.

Harry, seu gentil cavaleiro.

O amante de seus sonhos.

Sentiu-se confiante por afetá-lo daquela forma.

Olhando para baixo, ela riu da confusão que haviam feito.

Seu vestido torcido e engruvinhado na cintura.

Ele ainda vestido, com exceção da calça e da cueca que estavam na metade do caminho logo abaixo de suas nádegas finamente curvadas.

— Hum, nós vamos ter de fazer melhor que isso. — Ela puxou a camisa dele.

A boca sensual de Harry encurvou em um sorriso.

— Sinto muito. A culpa é sua por me deixar tão excitado.

Ele agarrou a camisa, mas ela o parou.

— Ainda não.

Uma batida à porta e uma voz amortecida anunciaram que o serviço de quarto havia chegado.

Ela puxou o vestido para cima e apontou para que ele fosse até a porta.

— Coloque sua calça, e atenda a porta. Quero o jantar na cama.

Ela ficou de joelhos, rodando o vestido para a posição certa, enquanto Harry ia em direção à porta.

— Depois eu vou despi-lo, como você prometeu. Ele sorriu para ela.

— Qualquer coisa que você quiser, querida. Qualquer coisa.

Algo luminoso contra as pálpebras arrancou Gina de seu sono.

Bocejando, ela espreguiçou lentamente.

A luz do sol adentrava pelas cortinas abertas.

Um peso na sua cintura e um calor às costas lhe trouxe a memória.

Suas bochechas ruborizaram quando rolou cuidadosamente para o outro lado.

Harry resmungou algo em seu sono e apertou mais o abraço.

Sua ereção parcial pressionada contra a coxa dela.

Gina sorriu sozinha.

O homem não parava.

Parecia que estava gozando novamente nos sonhos.

Ela fechou os olhos enquanto os detalhes da noite anterior rodopiavam em sua mente.

Ficou envergonhada.

Como podia agir assim de modo tão descarado, tão diferente dela mesma quando estava com ele?

Era como se ele fosse algum tipo de droga que a fazia agir e falar de um modo que ela só ousaria sonhar na vida cotidiana.

Agora, à luz do dia, suas ações haviam terminado.

Perdera a virgindade para o melhor amigo de seu irmão, um conhecido e admitido mulherengo, perito em satisfazer mulheres, um homem que por alguma razão fazia brotar profundas emoções nela, emoções que a preenchiam agora, enquanto ela cedia à necessidade de tocá-lo e acariciar ligeiramente seu queixo.

Será que tinha se sentido tão aliviado em vê-lo na noite anterior que racionalizara toda essa teoria de cavalheirismo para se permitir outra noite de êxtase nos braços de Harry?

Tola!

As emoções com as quais tinha acordado no dia seguinte a seu aniversário se aglomeravam dentro dela com o dobro de intensidade, sufocando-a.

Tinha ignorado a advertência estridente de seu cérebro e deixado seu corpo conduzi-la.

E todos esses sentimentos estavam de volta.

Por que tinha se deixado acreditar que ele a queria?

Será que estava tão sozinha, tão desesperada que chegou a pensar que suas fantasias eram reais?

— O que faz você parecer tão séria esta manhã?

O coração dela bateu forte.

Ele a contemplou, os olhos verdes e sonhadores.

Ela forçou um sorriso enquanto a ereção de Harry pressionava contra ela.

— Estava imaginando se você acordaria em algum momento.

Ele pousou a palma da mão no seio dela.

— Eu estava sonhando com você. Com isso aqui. Ele a acariciou suavemente.

Ela engoliu em seco.

Não poderia fazer amor com ele agora, não quando se sentia tão vulnerável; suas emoções à flor da pele.

De alguma forma, conseguiu dar outro sorriso.

Afastou-se para longe dele, embrulhando o corpo no lençol, enquanto tentava ficar de pé.

— Não podemos passar o dia inteiro na cama. Está lindo lá fora. A praia está esperando.

As sobrancelhas dele arquearam em surpresa.

Não havia dúvida de que a rejeição não fazia parte da sua experiência.

— Isso pode esperar. A praia não vai fugir.

Tentou tocá-la, mas ela desviou para o outro lado.

Ele franziu o cenho.

— Alguma coisa errada?

Aproximando-se tão composta quanto poderia em seu lençol, Gina se agarrou em toda sua dignidade.

— Não há nada errado. Só acho que talvez devesse deixar claro... Bem, ontem à noite eu estava me sentindo grata por você ter me tirado daquele... problema em que eu havia me metido.

— Grata? — Os olhos de Harry se arregalaram.

— Bem, aliviada...

— Aliviada? — Ele estava sentado agora, franzindo o cenho. — É assim que você chama isso?

Ela expirou com frustração. Estava dando tudo errado.

— Ontem à noite, no bar, por que veio me socorrer? Eu não sabia que você estava aqui. Pensei que tivesse perdido você no aeroporto.

Ele piscou, como se não estivesse entendendo.

— Por que você embarcou naquele avião e me seguiu até aqui, por que razão?

— Ela prendeu a respiração. Talvez estivesse certa na noite anterior. Talvez ele se importasse.

Depois de uma longa pausa, ele limpou a garganta.

— Bem, eu me sentia responsável por você.

— Responsável?

— Você mesma disse que devia me agradecer por tê-la "liberado". Além disso, devo muito ao Rony. — Seus olhos se estreitaram. — E, aparentemente, alguém precisa tomar conta de você.

O lábio dela tremeu. Eu não vou chorar.

— É só isso?

Ele levantou as mãos, perplexo.

— Era a coisa certa a fazer. O que você queria?

— Eu não queria nada.

Dor e raiva a sufocaram.

Tola.

Tola.

Dez vezes tola.

Ele não a seguira porque se importava.

Ele a seguira por senso de responsabilidade e obrigação para com o irmão dela.

Os olhos de Gina embaçaram.

— Só quero deixar mais uma coisa clara.

— Por favor, deixe, porque não estou entendendo nada. Num momento, estamos nos divertindo e, no outro, você está aborrecida comigo e eu nem sei por quê.

Nos divertindo.

Era isso que o tempo que haviam passado juntos significava.

— Eu estou aborrecida comigo, não com você.

— Certo. Era isso que você queria deixar claro?

Ela tomou um fôlego profundo.

— Nós não estamos tendo um caso.

— Não estamos? — Os olhos dele se arregalaram em descrença.

— Não.

— Deixe-me contar uma coisa, querida, você pode não ter muita experiência nesse assunto, mas eu tenho. E isto... — Ele bateu na cama para dar ênfase — é um caso.

Gina cruzou os braços, olhando fixamente para ele. Por um momento, Harry só ficou parado, olhando de volta para ela.

— Ótimo. Isso significa que você está à caça de um caso novamente?

Ela acreditou que merecia isso, mas ainda assim doía.

— Já é domingo. Acho que não conseguiria encontrar um caso de fim de semana a esta altura.

Os ombros dele relaxaram.

— Tudo bem, então acho que devo ir para o meu quarto e tomar um banho. Posso te levar para tomar café-da-manhã?

— Café-da-manhã? Ele olhou para o relógio.

— Ainda é cedo para o almoço, mas aposto que o restaurante prepara um café-da-manhã decente aos domingos.

— Certo. — Ela engoliu, surpresa e aliviada. — Um café-da-manhã seria bom.

Harry pressionou o copo de chá gelado contra a testa e se amaldiçoou como um bobo.

Devia ter pego o primeiro vôo da manhã para Atlanta, mas Gina estava tão chateada esta manhã.

Ele não tinha certeza, mas suspeitava que era algo relacionado a ele.

De alguma forma, não conseguiu deixá-la.

Felizmente, a tensão entre eles havia dissipado quando ele voltou para levá-la para tomar o café-da-manhã.

Ela atendera à porta renovada e sorridente como se a discussão que tiveram mais cedo não tivesse acontecido.

Harry sacudiu a cabeça.

A mulher tirava completamente seu equilíbrio.

Parte dele exultava pelo prazer que ela lhe proporcionava, a outra parte lamentava sua inabilidade de resistir ao charme dela.

Gina era irmã de seu melhor amigo, o homem que o estava ajudando a reerguer sua carreira, o homem ao lado do qual ele estaria de pé em menos de uma semana.

E Harry havia tirado sua virgindade.

Deveria estar verificando os horários dos vôos da noite, não desfrutando um café-da-manhã amigável com ela.

Recordações da doce boca de Gina vagando sobre ele, os olhos dela queimando de desejo enquanto tirava as roupas dele vagarosamente, e seus mamilos brotando contra os lábios dele caíram sobre Harry.

A culpa lhe torceu o intestino.

Sentia por ela qualquer coisa diferente de amizade.

Entornou todo o copo gelado garganta abaixo e baixou o zíper do blusão.

Apesar do calor da tarde, ele não ousou tirar a jaqueta fina.

Escondia a ereção em seu short.

Pelo menos tinha tido a chance de fazer compras ontem.

Seria muito incômodo usar calças compridas neste estado.

Diabo de mulher. Ela tinha de ser tão sensual?

Nós não vamos ter um caso.

O fato de ela poder fingir que não via a atração existente entre eles estava além da compreensão de Harry, mas ele havia honrado os desejos dela.

Não seria fácil, agora que sabia o que estava perdendo, mas ao menos um deles estava usando o bom senso.

A memória de tê-la encontrado no bar na noite anterior o fez estremecer.

Mark, o garçom, havia lhe dado informações sobre a companhia de Gina quando Harry entrou no bar.

Nunca se sentira tão em pânico e aborrecido quanto ao vê-la cercada, com os olhos arregalados de medo.

Agora ela sorria para ele, toda inocente, como se tivesse esquecido que ele a havia arrancado da beira de uma orgia na noite anterior.

Ele estremeceu.

Se aquele produtor a tivesse levado para seu barco do prazer...

— Qual o problema?

Ele apontou um dedo acusador para ela.

— Você me distraiu de propósito ontem, para que eu não pensasse sobre isso. Se alguma coisa tivesse acontecido a você, se aquele pervertido a tivesse forçado...

— Oh, você está falando de novo daquele assunto do bar. Não foi assim. Eu lhe disse. Bill estava realmente aborrecido. Foi um pequeno mal-entendido. — Suas bochechas coraram. — Eu realmente disse a ele que procurava excitação.

Harry bufou.

— Bem, você com certeza conseguiu. — Ele rosnou.

— Se Rony desconfiar disso...

— Meu irmão tem de aprender a cuidar da própria vida.

— Os olhos de Gina faiscaram.

Tentando relaxar, Harry tomou um gole do chá gelado.

Pelo menos ela ainda tinha coragem.

Não parecia nem um pouco traumatizada pela provação.

Mas, ele nunca conseguiria se recuperar.

Estremeceu novamente.

Pensar nela nas garras daquele homem velho e sujo.

— Isto é absolutamente maravilhoso. — Ela sorriu, o olhar examinando o ambiente onde estavam.

A pedido de Gina, tinham sentado a uma mesa na área coberta do pátio do bar da piscina.

Um funcionário levou as sobras do café-da-manhã deles.

— Admita. — Gina fez um gesto em direção ao Golfo do México, tão quieto em sua costa primitiva. — Você precisava de um dia de folga. Um dia para sentar e desfrutar a paisagem.

O olhar de Harry vagueou pelos lábios beijáveis de Gina, os ombros delicados, os seios arredondados, do tamanho certo para lhe encher as mãos. Ele acenou com a cabeça.

— Estou desfrutando um bom pedaço da paisagem.

Inclinando-se para a frente, ela brincou com uma fina cordinha do biquíni.

— Vamos nadar. Você não está quente?

Harry quase soltou uma gargalhada.

Nunca havia estado tão terrivelmente quente em toda sua vida, mas saltar na arrebentação com Gina não parecia à escolha mais sábia no momento.

Ele acabaria implorando que ela o deixasse voltar para sua cama, e seu ego ainda não estava curado da última rejeição dela.

Sentia-se bem e seguro com a mesa entre eles.

A mesa escondia seu desejo evidente que até a jaqueta estava sendo incapaz de mascarar.

— Precisamos deixar a comida assentar primeiro.

Ele enrugou os lábios quando um rapaz que passava fito Gina.

Harry não conseguia entender por que a mulher tinha de andar por aí sem nada para lhe cobrir o minúsculo biquíni além da pequena canga.

Ela empurrou a cadeira para trás e ficou de pé.

— Puxa, então um passeio tranqüilo ao longo da praia Podemos ao menos molhar os dedos dos pés na água.

Dedos dos pés.

Ele chegou a cadeira um pouco par trás.

Os dedos dos pés pareciam seguros.

Ao menos ela parecia ter abandonado o plano de pular no próximo homem disponível que aparecesse.

Talvez ele fosse capaz de mantê-la distraída pelo resto do dia e depois colocá-la num vôo noturno para casa.

— Certo, um passeio tranqüilo.

Ela brilhou de contentamento e o conduziu ao deque de madeira de acesso à praia.

Ele evitou olhar o balanço flexível dos quadris dela e, silenciosamente, recitou as médias do índice Dow Jones até que a tensão em sua virilha aliviasse.

O sol bateu neles.

A areia arranhava a sola dos pés.

Ele tirou a jaqueta, puxou a camisa por cima da cabeça e tirou os sapatos, jogando todos os artigos em uma pilha sobre a areia.

Olhou desejosamente a água.

— Também não quero levar tudo isso. — Ela chutou as sandálias, desamarrou a canga e a esparramou na areia.

Depois de procurar na bolsa por um momento, Gina pegou uma pequena carteira.

— Você pode levar isto para mim? Não tenho bolsos.

Ele varreu o olhar pelos trajes escassos dela, uns poucos retalhos de pano amarrados por tiras.

Não, ela não tinha bolsos.

Seu sangue acelerou.

A mulher tinha de parecer tão confiante?

Ele estendeu a mão.

— Claro.

Ela colocou a carteira na mão dele, e o agraciou com um sorriso brilhante.

— Obrigada. Oh, só mais uma coisa...

Novamente, catou algo na bolsa e, desta vez, tirou um frasco de protetor solar.

— Eu preciso reaplicar. Só vai demorar um minuto.

Harry virou-se para olhar a vastidão de água azul-esverdeada.

Por que se torturar olhando Gina espalhar a loção na pele macia?

Ele tampouco ofereceria seus serviços.

Deixe que ela alcance cada curva lasciva de seu próprio corpo.

Olhe o que aconteceu com o último rapaz que a ajudou.

Sem essa.

Ela estava por conta própria.

Uma gaivota guinchou acima.

A risada de crianças flutuou na brisa leve.

O rádio de alguém tocava uma das vinte melhores músicas.

— Pronto, já terminei. Você é o próximo — disse ela, ficando parada logo atrás dele.

Ele começou a virar, mas as mãos de Gina o seguraram pelos ombros.

— Fique parado. Moreno como você é, também vai se queimar.

Ele prendeu a respiração quando a loção gelada lhe tocou a pele.

Deveria ter dito que nunca havia se queimado com o sol, mas os dedos gentis de Gina o estavam esfregando, acariciando sua pele aquecida.

Abafando um gemido, ele recorreu novamente ao truque de citar silenciosamente valores acionários.

As mãos dela planaram abaixo pela espinha dele.

As pontas dos dedos roçaram o elástico do calção de banho de Harry e deslizaram novamente até seus ombros.

Mais uma vez, a loção fria lhe tocou a pele, depois as mãos quentes de Gina.

Ela ficou ao lado dele, espalhando loção por cima do ombro direito de Harry, depois par baixo em toda a extensão do braço.

Se fosse qualquer outra mulher, Harry teria pensado que ela estava tentando seduzi-lo.

Mas nenhum brilho de sensualidade refletia dos olho dela.

Sua voz não tinha um tom abafado.

Não, esta não era: uma mulher qualquer.

Era Gina com seus instintos maternais, suas maneiras irritantemente práticas ao se mover, para a esquerda dele.

Nós não estamos tendo um caso.

Um pequeno sorriso apareceu num dos lados da boca de Gina.

— Quase pronto.

Tentando não ficar desapontado, Harry a parou antes que ela começasse o outro braço.

— Eu continuo daqui.

Ela lhe passou o frasco.

Ele colocou um pouco da loção na mão, depois fez alguns movimentos obrigatórios pelo braço e tórax.

— Pronto. Podemos caminhar agora?

Após enfiar o frasco de volta na bolsa, a qual ela deixou junto com a canga, Gina virou-se para ele.

— Vamos andar em direção ao píer. Se conseguirmos manter um bom passo, faremos um exercício decente.

Harry concordou com a cabeça.

Ele estava com uma mulher desejável, em uma das mais bonitas praias do mundo, e eles estavam indo caminhar para se exercitar. Ele estava perdendo o jeito.

Ela marchou diretamente para a água, não parando enquanto a água não cobrisse seus tornozelos.

— Tem certeza que não quer nadar? Está ótimo. — Ela agachou e jogou alguns punhados de água sobre a face e ombros.

Ele engoliu em seco.

Uma visão dela levantando molhada da arrebentação, pequenos fios d'água lhe descendo o corpo, passou ante os olhos de Harry.

— Mais tarde, talvez.

Eles andaram a passos largos em silêncio.

Harry não pôde resistir a caminhar ao lado dela na água fresca.

Ela tropeçou uma vez.

Ele a pegou, o coração acelerando, mas ela se firmou com um riso e se afastou dele.

— Olhe. — Apontando, ela andou para fora da água e foi em direção a uma escultura de areia de um carro de corrida em tamanho real.

Harry a seguiu.

— Isso levou algum tempo.

A escultura se estendia para baixo e ao longo da areia.

O artista tinha esculpido um assento no meio, completo com um volante.

Uma menina pequena com trancas correu até eles, uma pá de plástico em uma das mãos.

— Você pode dirigir ele.

Gina agachou, as mãos apoiadas nos joelhos, um sorriso largo no rosto.

— Você ajudou a fazer?

— Não. — A menina cocou o nariz. — Olhei eles. A gente está aqui à manhã toda. — Fez um gesto em direção a um guarda-sol que cobria um homem e uma mulher que segurava um bebê.

— Dois homens fizeram isso, mas eles foram embora. Eles disseram que qualquer um podia brincar. Eu dirigi um pouco, mas você pode usar agora, se quiser. — A garotinha sorriu esperançosamente para Gina.

Gina olhou a criança por um momento, antes de esticar o braço, talvez para limpar um pouco da areia em sua bochecha. Ela parou pouco antes de tocá-la, entretanto...

— Obrigada, talvez eu vá.

Com um olhar rápido para Harry, Gina escalou a escultura.

Sorriu de novo para menina, e alguma coisa melancólica na expressão de Gina fez com que o tórax de Harry se apertasse.

— Eu sou Gina. Qual é o seu nome?

— Megan. Eu tenho 6 anos. E aquele é o Tyler. Ele é meu irmãozinho. Ele chora algumas vezes, mas eu ajudo a tomar conta dele. Eu dou mamadeira para ele, porque ele não pode comer comida de verdade ainda. Ele é muito pequeno.

Harry acompanhou o olhar de Gina quando ela o desviou para o irmão de Megan que estava no colo da mãe, à medida que esta se aproximava.

A melancolia no olhar de Gina se intensificou. Ela pulou para fora do carro, sorrindo para a mulher.

— Oi, Megan está nos mostrando o carro.

— Ela falará até suas orelhas doerem. Ela está aborrecendo vocês? — Apesar das palavras, a mãe de Megan afagou os cabelos da filha com óbvio afeto.

— Viu Tyler? Não parece tão amassado como antes. — Megan foi, pé ante pé, espiar o irmão.

Harry chegou mais perto.

O bebê piscou os olhos negros para Gina e seus lábios de botão de rosa se abriram em um sorriso desdentado.

Harry sorriu, virando o olhar para Gina, mas ela parecia não notá-lo.

O irmãozinho de Megan dominava sua atenção.

Os olhos de Gina brilhavam macios e quentes, e estavam cheios de... desejo.

Harry ficou de queixo caído quando compreendeu.

Gina queria um filho.

Pelo olhar que lançava àquela criança, ela não só queria um filho como precisava de um.

— Ele é lindo. — Sua voz estava baixa, quase reverente.

Finalmente voltou-se para Harry, como se acabasse de lembrar que ele estava ali.

— Ele é um anjo.

Harry limpou a garganta.

Apoiou-se no ombro dela, tentando dispersar o desconforto que havia caído sobre ele.

— Ele é uma pessoinha.

Para provar para si mesmo que o pequeno pacote não lhe ameaçava, ele o cutucou.

Cinco dedos em miniatura fecharam-se em volta do dele.

Um estranho calor cresceu dentro dele.

Harry olhou para a mãe do bebê.

— Qual a idade dele?

— Amanhã fará cinco semanas. — Ela moveu a criança nos braços, mas ele continuou a segurar firmemente o dedo de Harry.

— Você é muito abençoada. — A voz de Gina falhou. Ela piscou várias vezes.

O remorso se apossou do coração de Harry.

Ele não estava em posição de dar a Gina o que ela queria, uma casa com cerca branca, muito menos um bebê.

Se houvesse um pouco de honra dentro dele, se afastaria dela agora mesmo.

Harry livrou seu dedo e chegou mais perto de Gina.

— É melhor continuarmos.

A garganta dela estava seca, como se tivesse dificuldade de engolir.

Ela balançou a cabeça e virou para Meg

— Obrigada pelo passeio. Tome conta de seu irmão

— Vou tomar. — Megan acenou enquanto eles se viravam para ir embora.

Harry acenou de volta.

— Criança simpática.

Gina acenou novamente com a cabeça, enquanto dava formalmente ao lado dele.

Ele suspirou.

Ela estava se enganando com essa coisa de ter um caso.

Queria filhos, um marido, um lar.

Se e tivesse metade de um cérebro, a colocaria no próximo avião para casa e lhe diria adeus.

Sentindo-se inadequado, ele a olhou de relance.

O desejo ainda tomava os olhos dela, só que agora combinado com uma tristeza que o rasgava.

Seguramente, um dia ela acharia alguém e teria um o dois filhos.

Harry deixou seu olhar vagar sobre ela.

Não havia dúvidas.

Mulheres como ela não ficam sozinha neste mundo.

O mistério estava em por que ninguém a havia agarrado ainda.

Ele engoliu e focalizou a faixa de areia na frente deles.

Era bom que o sujeito a tratasse bem, entretanto, porque ela merecia o melhor.

Merecia um homem que lhe desse tudo o que quisesse, inclusive a cerca branca.

Que pena que ele não era o tipo de homem de cerca branca.

Não conseguiu evitar olhá-la novamente.

Desta vez, ela forçou um sorriso para ele.

Revirava suas entranhas ver como estava triste o olhar de Gina.

Sem ter o que dizer, pegou a mão dela e a apertou de forma reconfortante.

Ela chegou um pouco mais para perto enquanto continuavam á andar pela praia de mãos dadas, sem falar.

Um sentimento suave tomou conta de Harry.

Sim, com certeza era uma pena que ele não fosse o tipo de homem de cerca branca.

* * *

**CAROLINA-**Oi galeraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Hum esse final né hummmmm

Bom mais o que vocês acharam do cap ?

Espero que vocês tenha gostado!E que continuem comentando

Bjs genteeeeee fica com DEUS!!!

Logo logo novo cap talvez ate nesse final de semana hummmmmmmmm

Oraculo - Oiiiiiiiiii tudo bem ???

Então esta gostando do Harry ???

E menina o Bill é produtor de filme ...

Então gostou do socorro dele ??

Hummmmmmm e que socorro né kkkkk

E a Gina omg toda saidinha kkkk

E o que achou do encontro com as crianças na praia ???

beijos querida ate o proximo !!!

fica com DEUS.

**Danda Jabur-**Oiiiiiiiii de novooooooo!!!

Hummmm a Gina não teve sorte com Bill,mas o cavalheiro com o cavalo branco e com a espada relusente veio ao seu encontro kkkkk

E vc rindo da tadinha da Gina, ok ok ela é meio enrolada admito ,mas tadinha ela só se mete em confusão.

Bom rony e mione aparecereram logo logo eeeeeeee o que achou desse capitulo o reencontro de Harry e Gina foi como vc imaginou?

E o encontro deles na praia com as crianca o que vc achou?

bjs querida fica coM DEUS!!!

**Camy Horvath**

Oi querida esta gostando ??? Ser bem vinda ok

bjs fica com DEUS

**Eva Morgana Pott****er**-Oiiiiiiiiiiiiii

eeeeeeeee o cavalheiro veiooooooo o que achou do reencontro ?O que achou do cap

sim o passado o condena,masssss ele não merece um perdão???

bjs querida ate o proximo fica com DEUS

**Marininha Potter **- Oiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Sim Harry é maravilhoso omg e que reencontro nao kkkkk

E a Gina é sem noção kkkk e o que achou desse capitulo ???

bjs querida ate o proximo

Fica com DEUS

**Michelle Granger - **Oiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii queridaaaaaa!!!

Como voce esta ?

Então gostou do aparecimento do cavalheiro para salvar a Gina!

Gostou do cap?

Bjs querida fica com DEUS


	9. Chapter 9

**Como presente dos dias dos namorados dois cap hj uhuh no proximo resposta as comentários**

**Capítulo Nove**

— Aquela ali parece um rato de pára-quedas. — Harry apontou para uma nuvem fofa sobre eles.

Voltaram para o ponto onde haviam deixado seus pertences.

Gina estava deitada na canga, enquanto Harry usava a jaqueta para proteger a cabeça e as costas da areia.

Por mais atencioso que ele tivesse sido o dia todo, ela não conseguia deixar de demonstrar um pouco de melancolia.

Gina levantou a cabeça. O vento moveu as nuvens.

— Acho que parece um desses palhaços assustadores.

— Ah... pode ser.

Olhando para Harry de relance, ela apontou para uma nuvem com formato indiscriminado.

— Aquela parece uma rosa murcha.

— Parece mesmo.

Virando de lado, ela olhou para ele.

Precisava sair desse mau humor.

Não era justo com Harry.

Ele estava tentando mimá-la com tanto empenho.

Ele estava perto o suficiente para ser tocado, se ela esticasse a mão.

O olhar de Gina passeou longamente por ele.

A luz do sol brilhava no corpo bronzeado de Harry.

O homem era pura tentação.

— Você está sendo estranhamente agradável hoje.

Ele a havia surpreendido mais cedo ao convidá-la para o café-da-manhã.

Pensava que ele queria lavar as mãos em relação a ela, uma vez que Gina tinha deixado claro que eles não teriam um caso.

Se ela estivesse em seu pleno juízo, provavelmente teria recusado educadamente.

Os Olhos de Harry continham tamanha esperança que ela não pôde recusar.

— Sou um sujeito agradável.

Ela tentou um pequeno sorriso.

— Você parece ser.

— Não, de verdade... pode me testar. — Os olhos dele brilharam.

— Certo, vamos nadar. — Talvez o calor a estivesse acometendo, abatendo. Um mergulho refrescante poderia ser o que ela precisava.

Ele parou.

— O sol está quente.

— E a água parece fresca e fria.

— Rejuvenescedora.

— É.

Ele ficou de pé, limpou a areia das costas e estendeu a mão para ela.

— Venha. Engolindo, ela colocou a mão sobre a dele e se deixou ser levada para onde as ondas quebravam na praia.

— Venha. — Ele a persuadiu para dentro da água azul.

Quando ela já estava com a água pela cintura, ele a soltou.

— Tudo bem? Ela jogou punhados de água sobre o tórax e ombros.

— Está maravilhoso.

Com um pequeno esguicho, Harry desapareceu embaixo da arrebentação.

Apareceu novamente alguns metros frente, acariciando suavemente a água, com os músculos dos braços e dos ombros ondulando em um espetáculo de força.

Ele era uma beleza misteriosa, raios de sol refletindo na água em volta dele, à medida que Harry mergulhava e voltava à superfície.

Gina tomou fôlego e deu um mergulho longo e raso.

A água fresca girou a seu redor.

Ela nadou algumas braçadas e virou de costas, chutando a água à toa, enquanto nuvens vagueavam sobre ela.

Fechando os olhos, ela bloqueou todos os pensamentos e se concentrou na respiração, inspirando calmamente pelo nariz, e expirando pela boca.

Gradualmente, ela relaxou.

Uma brisa quente passo sobre ela.

A água a embalou, levando-a para longe com sua lenta corrente.

Uma música tocava ao longe, em uma rádio na praia.

— Um centavo pelos seus pensamentos.

Assustada, ela virou de lado, engolindo água.

O sal fez arder seu nariz.

Ela se debateu e inspirou mais água, depois boiou para cima novamente, ofegando em busca de ar.

— Opa, espere. — Firme e seguro, Harry colocou o braço ao redor da cintura de Gina e a arrastou para onde seus pés alcançavam o fundo.

Ele a trouxe contra seu tórax, a água batendo nos ombros dela.

As sobrancelhas de Harry enrugaram-se enquanto ele batia levemente nas costas de Gina.

— Respire.

— Eu estou bem. — Ela tossiu, bem consciente da parede de músculos que a sustentava.

Seu coração acelerou, enviando calor por todo seu corpo.

— Você me assustou.

— Sinto muito, eu não pretendia pegá-la de surpresa.

A testa de Harry franziu de preocupação.

Ela sorriu e alisou a sobrancelha dele com a mão, incapaz de não tocá-lo.

Os músculos do tórax de Harry contraíram ao toque da outra mão de Gina.

Está tudo bem.

—Tem certeza? — Um brilho de provocação iluminou nos olhos dele. — Porque eu adoraria ajudar com uma respiração boca a boca, se fosse necessário.

Gina encheu-se de desejo.

Por que será que ela sempre, perdia a cabeça quando ele a tocava?

Alguma parte dela gritou em advertência, mesmo quando ela se apertou contra ele, seu braço curvado em volta do pescoço de Harry.

— Bem, agora que você mencionou, estou me sentindo um pouco... sem ar.

Ela pressionou a boca contra a dele, tão incapaz de parar quanto era de impedir seu coração de bater.

Deslizando o outro braço ao redor do pescoço dele, ficou nas pontas dos pés, se abrindo para ele, alegrando-se ao toque da língua de Harry.

Ele a beijou gentil e docemente, como se o tempo tivesse parado e tudo o que importasse era aquele beijo entorpecente.

A água ondulou ao redor deles.

Uma gaivota gritou em algum lugar ao longe.

O beijo continuou em uma dança lenta e vagarosa de línguas, dentes e lábios.

O desejo aqueceu o sangue de Gina e endureceu seus mamilos.

Ela se afastou, só para se fundir novamente na confusão extasiante.

Harry deslizou as mãos pelas laterais de Gina até a extremidade da parte de cima do biquíni.

Um leve puxão e ele estava solto.

Harry a tocou por debaixo d'água, massageando-a, enquanto sua boca continuava o tenro ataque.

Um gemido baixo escapou da boca de Gina enquanto Harry rolava seus mamilos entre os dedos.

Um fogo líquido brotava entre as coxas dela.

Inclinado os quadris ela se pressionou contra ele, contorcendo-se para chegar mais perto.

Alguma coisa atingiu a superfície perto deles com uma pancada forte e sonora, espirrando água sobre eles.

E a pulou para trás, virando em direção à confusão.

Harry moveu-se com ela, protegendo-a dos que estavam na praia embora a água a cobrisse.

— Desculpe, senhor. Esta foi muito longe. — Um menino, provavelmente por volta dos 10 anos, berrou da praia.

Estava com água pelos joelhos, a uns cem metro deles.

Outro garoto, bem menor, cobriu o rosto e foi andando para a praia, em direção a uma figura maternal.

Um disco flutuava na água perto deles.

— Aqui estou eu, perdendo meu biquíni de novo. — Aflita, Gina torceu e puxou até colocar a vestimenta errante de volta no lugar. Mais que depressa, amarrou um nó, nas costas.

— Ei, atleta! Preste atenção. — Com um movimento ensaiado do punho, Harry lançou o disco que voou em um arco perfeito até o menino.

Confusão e frustração sexual agitaram Gina.

Agora que Harry não a estava tocando, os alarmes em sua cabeça tocavam um pouco mais alto.

Ao mesmo tempo, ela ânsia por mais do toque de Harry.

Ele se virou para ela.

— Desculpe, eu não pretendia me distrair dessa forma.

Ela deu de ombros, esforçando-se para parecer o mais casual possível.

Estava completamente envergonhada.

Tinha estado tão absorvida na luxúria que provavelmente não se lembraria de onde estava até que eles tivessem feito amor ali mesmo no Golfo.

— Está tudo bem.

Com um pequeno aceno, ele esticou a mão para ela.

— Venha, você está ficando um pouco vermelha. Está na hora de levá-la para dentro.

Um tremor a sacudiu por dentro quando pegou na mão dele.

Harry a estaria levando embora para terminar o que haviam começado?

Ele a deixou livre tempo suficiente para pegarem seus pertences na praia.

Quando ele já havia vestido a camisa e Gina amarrando a canga em volta dos quadris e pendurado a bolsa no ombro, ele segurou a mão dela outra vez.

Gina sentia seu coração pulsar nas orelhas enquanto eles passavam pela porta lateral e encontravam o elevador dos fundos.

Muitas outras pessoas entraram com eles no elevador, molhadas da piscina ou sujas de areia da praia. As portas se abriram no andar dela e Harry apertou sua mão enquanto abria caminho para os dois por entre os outros passageiros.

Gina olhou rapidamente para trás enquanto as portas se fechavam.

O que teria acontecido se tivessem ficado sozinhos naquele elevador?

Fechou os olhos ante o pensamento, ao mesmo tempo em que o calor brotava nela.

— Chave?

Abrindo os olhos, ela sacudiu a bolsa para procurar entre seus pertences.

Achou a chave no mesmo momento em que chegaram à porta do quarto.

Parecia que toda a saliva tinha ido embora de sua boca no instante em que ela abriu a porta.

Ela se virou para Harry, dividida entre lhe dar um adeus precipitado ou arrastá-lo para a cama.

— Harry...

— Por que você não toma um banho, tira um tempinho para si mesma, e eu a encontro mais tarde?

— Oh... — Ela não deveria se sentir tão desapontada. Deveria estar aliviada. — Certo.

Ele abaixou a cabeça para plantar um beijo casto na bochecha dela e se virou para partir.

— Jantar?

Ele parou e virou para ficar de frente para ela.

— Com certeza.

— Olhe. Não estou com disposição para sair outra vez. Gostaria de fazer uma coisa mais calma, se estiver de acordo.

— Por volta das sete?

Agora o alívio fluiu, fazendo com que um sorriso surgisse nos lábios dela.

— Às sete está ótimo.

Harry estremeceu quando se feriu novamente com a navalha.

Ele exalou, se concentrando, à medida que guiava a lâmina ao redor do queixo.

— Você só vai fazer companhia para ela, camarada, animá-la, só isso. Não é um encontro.

Franziu a sobrancelha diante de seu reflexo.

A verdade era que ele não confiava em si mesmo sozinho com Gina, não com a memória do doce corpo dela o assombrando.

Rangeu os dentes e expulsou a imagem de sua mente.

Ela não estava certa se queria Harry e, admitindo ou não, ela não queria ter um caso.

Queria o que ele não podia lhe dar: um final feliz.

Ele enxaguou a navalha e a colocou de lado enquanto esfregava o rosto com uma toalha.

Gina tinha estado tão tristonha hoje.

De alguma forma, conhecer Megan e seu irmãozinho tinha extinguido o brilho nos olhos dela.

Harry havia se sentido estranho, ficando ao lado de Gina e observando aquele bebê.

Ele realmente nunca tinha notado bebês.

O garotinho era tão novo, tão inocente.

Sacudindo-se, Harry vestiu o short caqui e a camisa pólo.

Tinha tomado a liberdade de solicitar serviço de quarto a ser entregue no quarto de Gina.

Na verdade, tinha ficado aliviado quando ela sugeriu que não saíssem.

Pelo menos não ficaria afastando nenhum pretendente.

Ele franziu o cenho novamente.

Ela parecia ter abandonado seu plano louco.

Isso era bom. Então, por que o estômago dele estava dando um nó?

Colocando as incertezas de lado, chegou aporta de Gina.

Ela atendeu prontamente à batida de Harry.

Havia prendido o seu cabelo a esmo no topo da cabeça, e alguns fios perdidos lhe roçavam as bochechas e a nuca.

Vestia um short com fendas e uma frente-única azul que acentuava a cor de seus olhos.

Uma camada de esmalte rosa nas unhas dos dedos dos pés completava o traje.

Harry engoliu, o sangue esquentando. Talvez os dedos dos pés não fossem tão seguros.

— Oi.

— Oi. — Ela sorriu, e recuou para que ele pudesse entrar.

Uma música lenta tocava no rádio à mesa-de-cabeceira de Gina.

A porta corrediça estava aberta, deixando entrar uma brisa suave e o quebrar distante das ondas.

O poente enchia o céu de ricos tons de laranja e vermelho.

Ela pedira que o serviço de quarto arrumasse o jantar deles em uma pequena mesa de frente para tal paisagem.

Ela entregou-lhe uma taça de vinho.

— Obrigada por ter feito o pedido.

Ele meneou e a seguiu enquanto ela saía para a saca

— É tão calmo aqui. — Ela contemplou o horizonte.

Assistiram ao pôr-do-sol em silêncio.

O olhar de Harry passeava por Gina.

De alguma forma, a beleza espetacular do momento parecia aumentar a melancolia dela.

Ele segurou a grade, sentindo-se inútil. Como poderia devolver o brilho dos olhos dela?

Ela se virou para ele depois que as últimas fagulhas vermelho dourado enfraqueceram e as primeiras alfinetadas de luz brilharam no pálido escurecimento.

— Com fome? — perguntou ele.

Concordando, ela o conduziu até a mesa. O aroma de frutos do mar marinados subia dos pratos.

Harry desdobrou o guardanapo.

— Sabe, eu adorei este fim de semana.

— Estou um pouco surpresa de Rony não ter aparecido.

— Rony? Você acha que ele viria atrás de você? Ela o fitou.

— Ele poderia, se percebesse que nós dois sumimos ao mesmo tempo.

Movendo-se desconfortavelmente, Harry sorveu um gole de vinho.

— Como ele saberia onde procurar?

— Eu sempre falei desta região... mas posso estar errada. Ele está tão envolvido com Mona e o casamento por esses dias. — Deixando escapar um suspiro pesado, ergueu o copo novamente até os lábios.

Harry acenou com a cabeça, mas um sentimento de desconforto o tomou.

— Dança comigo? — Gina levantou e estendeu a mão para ele. O rádio sussurrava uma melodia suave.

O olhar triste e esperançoso nos olhos dela o fez ficar de pé.

A lua tinha subido, lançando um brilho suave.

Eles foram para a sacada, e ela deslizou para os braços dele.

O cheiro fresco de Gina o envolveu.

Ela cheirava a sabonete e mulher.

Ela encostou a cabeça no ombro dele, e Harry inalou aquela essência que era só dela.

Ela aconchegou o corpo macio no dele, deixando todos os nervos de Harry totalmente em alerta.

Nós não vamos ter um caso.

O pulso dele acelerou.

Murmurou o nome de Gina no cabelo dela.

Deveria se afastar.

Deveria ir embora.

A mão dele acariciou as costas nuas dela.

Os dedos dela se prenderam da parte da frente da camisa dele.

Ela virou o rosto para o dele.

A respiração dela vibrou sobre as bochechas dele, então os lábios se roçaram.

Quando Gina pressionou a boca contra a de Harry, ele ignorou sua consciência gritante e a beijou.

Ela gemeu, se apertando nele, enquanto Harry aprofundava o beijo.

Ela se abriu para ele, permitindo acesso a toda doce cavidade de sua boca deliciosa.

A língua dela golpeou a dele com tanta ânsia que o coração de Harry disparou.

Ela tinha sabor de vinho e Gina. Uma combinação irresistível.

Ele deixou as mãos vagarem coluna abaixo até a curva firme do bumbum.

Com um gemido próprio, ele a segurou, erguendo-a, ajustando-a à parte dele que desejava preenchê-la.

Ela se moveu contra ele, suspirando o nome dele em seu ouvido.

O desejo estremeceu o corpo de Harry.

Chegando para trás, ela pegou o rosto dele entre as mãos o olhar dela o prendeu.

— Faça amor comigo, Harry.

Ele ficou imóvel.

O sangue corria nas orelhas.

Por que ele poderia sofrer ao deixá-la, mas naquele instante não poderia negá-la, da forma como ela o contemplava.

Ao menos tinha encontrado uma forma de colocar o brilho no olhar de Gina novamente.

Gina tomou um fôlego longo, o coração acelerando .

Deixou o olhar vaguear pelos lábios de Harry antes de voltar aos olhos dele.

O desejo reluzia do fundo deles.

A pulsação dela acelerou.

— Vamos entrar.

Ele virou para erguê-la nos braços.

A expectativa tomou conta dela enquanto Harry a carregava para a cama.

Ele a colocou de pé, deslizando-a pelo corpo e tomando sua boca em um novo beijo ardente.

Ela acariciou as costas dele enquanto os lábios de Harry deixaram os de Gina para lambiscar um caminho ao longo do pescoço dela.

— Gina... — Ele segurou os seios dela através da blusa e passou os polegares pelos mamilos enrijecidos. — Você não sabe o que faz comigo.

Ela suspirou e puxou a camisa dele para fora da calça.

— Acho que faço idéia.

— Eu quero ver você... toda. — Ele tirou a camisa e olhou para ela, os olhos escurecidos de desejo.

Com os dedos tremendo, ela tentou desabotoar os botões nas costas.

— Vire-se. Deixe-me ajudá-la. — Ele foi para trás dela, para sentar na beirada da cama.

Ela virou.

As articulações dele roçaram as costas dela enquanto ele soltava os botões ao mesmo tempo em que ela soltava o nó no seu pescoço.

O coração dela acelerou quando a blusa deslizou para o chão.

Harry colocou os braços em volta dela e sua boca passou pelas costas até a lateral de Gina.

Ele correu as mãos para cima para massagear os seios dela.

— Olhe como você é linda.

Ela levantou os olhos.

Seu coração disparou à visão refletida no espelho pendurado do outro lado.

Os dedos bronzeados de Harry contrastavam com a pele alva de seus seios.

Ela abafou um gemido, incapaz de desviar o olhar, enquanto ele acariciava seus mamilos intumescidos.

— Agora este. — Harry desamarrou o short dela e puxou-o até os quadris de Gina.

O calor apossou-se dela quando virou para olhar para ele, vestindo nada mais que uma calcinha branca de algodão.

O olhar dele passeou por ela.

Harry enganchou o dedo no elástico da cintura dela.

— Você inteira. — Com um movimento suave, deslizou a vestimenta pelas pernas de Gina.

Ao retirar a calcinha, ela apoiou as mãos nos ombros de Harry.

A pele dele estava quente e macia sob os dedos dela, os músculos duros e bem definidos.

Mais uma vez, o olhar dele a percorreu, enviando ondas de calor para baixo da barriga dela.

— Primoroso. — Ele correu a mão pelos quadris dela até os seios.

Mais uma vez, passou o polegar pelo mamilo intumescido.

Então, inclinando-se para a frente, ele a capturou com a boca.

— Harry. — Ela afundou os dedos no cabelo dele, enquanto ondas de desejo se formavam dentro dela.

Assim como antes, a resposta de seu corpo era imediata.

A umidade formava-se entre suas coxas, a ânsia naquele ponto se intensificando a cada sugada da boca de Harry.

Quando ele se dirigiu ao outro seio dela, Gina ofegou, excitada quase além do suportável.

— Preciso que você... me toque.

Harry ergueu-a e a deitou na cama.

Se não estivesse tão excitado, talvez tivesse rido.

Ela sempre tinha sido incrivelmente corajosa, apesar de sua inocência.

Deus, ela era linda.

Roçou a palma da mão pela barriga acetinada dela, saboreando o toque macio e firme dela.

— Mas eu estou tocando você. Ela mordeu o lábio. Suas bochechas coraram.

— Sim, eu percebi... e eu gosto do jeito como está... me tocando com as mãos... e a boca. Mas... eu estou... ardendo.

Ele sorriu, inundado com orgulho masculino, e lhe roçou a barriga com o rosto.

Ele poderia ensinar uma coisa ou duas a ela sobre arder de desejo.

Depois de mergulhar a língua no umbigo dela, ele levantou a cabeça.

— Aqui?

Ela se contorceu, os dedos presos no cabelo dele.

Gina molhou os lábios.

O rubor em suas bochechas ficou mais forte.

— Mais para baixo.

Ele exalou.

Com o olhar preso no dela, permeou os dedos pela confusão dos cachos dela.

O coração de Harry pulsava enquanto o corpo de Gina tremia e ela ofegava.

Ele parou, mas ela balançou a cabeça, encorajando-o a continuar.

Afastando-lhe as pernas, ele escorregou para baixo para explorá-la de modo mais íntimo.

Ele inspirou o cheiro de mulher dela e a tocou.

Gina gemeu, levantando os joelhos para garantir a Harry melhor acesso.

— Estou tão... tão quente.

Um riso sufocado ficou preso na garganta de Harry.

Ele também estava um pouco inflamável.

Mergulhou a cabeça para saboreá-la.

Ela se inclinou contra ele.

Os ruídos sensuais que fazia criavam ondas de desejo dentro dele.

Ela respondia a todo toque, todo movimento da língua dele.

Harry a amou com n boca e com as mãos, procurando tesouros escondidos enquanto saboreava sua doçura.

Ela inclinou os quadris e o dedo dele deslizou para dentro dela.

Gina era tão apertada.

Ele olhou para cima.

Os olhos dela estavam vidrados, os lábios separados.

Ele empurrou mais fundo dentro dela, reivindicando-a, exaltando por saber que nenhum outro homem a havia tocado desta forma.

Beijou-lhe o interior da coxa.

Gina suspirou quando ele colocou a boca novamente sobre ela, provocando-a com a língua e os dentes.

Ele deslizou um segundo dedo para dentro dela para se juntar ao primeiro, golpeando-a até que ela começasse a gemer e seus adoráveis seios subissem e descessem com a respiração ofegante.

Ele colocou a outra mão embaixo dela para apertar suas nádegas firmes, enquanto a erguia novamente até a boca.

Ele gemeu, perdendo-se no sabor e na sensação dela.

Ela se movia de encontro a ele.

Um gemido baixo rasgou a garganta de Gina, então ela enrijeceu e gritou.

Ele a agradou com a língua e a introdução firme dos dedos enquanto os quadris dela arqueavam para cima.

Só depois que ela se acalmou foi que ele se virou para o lado e a tomou nos braços.

Beijou-lhe o cabelo e acariciou-lhe as costas, enquanto ela permanecia agarrada ele.

Por um bom tempo, ele a segurou, e um calor estranho se espalhou por dentro dele.

Surpreendentemente, o olhar de anseio que Gina tinha ao olhar aquele bebê na praia inundou Harry novamente.

Ele engoliu em seco.

Ela queria tanto.

Merecia um homem que pudesse lhe dar o pacote completo.

Ele beijou o topo da cabeça dela.

O arrependimento que havia sentido mais cedo voltou com mais ímpeto.

Se ao menos e fosse o tipo para casar.

A culpa veio na esteira do arrependimento.

Ele devia deixá-la agora.

Não tinha de ficar com ela desta forma, que não podia se entregar para sempre.

Ela se mexeu, sorrindo para ele, o brilho dançando nos olhos.

Bateu os dedos no tórax dele.

— Acredito que agora é a sua vez. Abaixando a cabeça, ela lambeu o mamilo dele e quanto à mão vagava pelo estômago abaixo.

Ele engoliu em seco.

Se tivesse um grama de honra, ele a faria parar.

Ela beijou-lhe um caminho pelo tórax, a boca quente na pele dele.

Harry fechou os olhos.

— Gina, você não precisa fazer isso.

Ela zangou-se em desaprovação.

— Vamos lá, eu deixei você fazer da sua forma comigo. Agora é a minha vez de encantar você.

Roçou os lábios sobre os dele e o beijou, a língua massageando a dele de uma forma que ele a puxava mais para perto.

À medida que ela esfregava os seios contra o tórax nu de Harry, ele lutava para se controlar.

De algum lugar, de alguma maneira ele precisava dragar alguma força de vontade.

Gina deslizou a mão pela parte da frente do corpo de Harry.

Seus dedos vaguearam por cima do short dele.

O desejo o queimou.

Ele se afastou e tomou uma respiração falhada.

Agarrando seus punhos, ele tirou as mãos dela do corpo.

— Talvez não seja uma boa idéia.

— Eu só quero tocar você. Quero que faça amor comigo.

Harry bufou e se soltou dela.

— Eu me preocupo com você, Gina.

— Eu também me preocupo com você, Harry. — Ela o segurou pelo rosto e o beijou com tanto calor e paixão que ele soube que não poderia se negar a ela.

Só uma última vez para lembrar e guardar, depois vou deixá-la em paz.

Ele a rolou para baixo dele, cobrindo-a com seu corpo.

Saboreou a boca de Gina, catalogando cada gosto e textura enquanto suas mãos memorizavam as curvas do corpo dela.

Uma reentrância aqui, uma curva ali.

Mamilos macios e sensíveis que ficaram de prontidão para cumprimentá-lo quando passou os dedos sobre eles em uma longa carícia de adeus.

Chegando para trás, ele se moveu.

E um lento beijo de adeus aqui.

Sugou o mamilo rosado, acariciando-o com a língua até que ela o puxou pelos ombros.

— Oh, Deus, Harry, não me faça esperar mais.

Quatro mãos o despiram do resto das roupas com muita rapidez.

Gina apareceu comum preservativo de algum lugar e ele se condenou por não ter sequer pensado nisso.

Na pressa, ela rasgou o pacote.

Os dedos dela tropeçaram nos dele enquanto ela o ajudava a desenrolar.

Harry encontrou o olhar de Gina enquanto deslizava para dentro do calor acolhedor dela.

Gina se ajustava a ele tão firmemente que ele suspirou de prazer.

Jamais seria tão bom assim novamente.

O corpo dela tinha sido feito para o dele.

Cada contorno era um complemento para a forma dele, envolvendo-o, acariciando-o, levando-o a um lugar de êxtase que ele nunca havia sonhado existir.

Os quadris dela encontravam os dele a cada investida.

Seus gritinhos interrompidos aumentavam o desejo dele, apressando-o.

Harry manteve o ritmo compassado, sem querer que o momento acabasse, suspendendo-os no fluxo de seu amor.

— Oh... oh... ooohh, Harry. — Ela se agarrou a ele, muito cedo, movendo-se contra ele, enquanto seu corpo entrava em convulsão a primeira vez, então de novo, e de novo em um orgasmo que roubou a respiração dele e ativou seu próprio clímax.

Ele estremeceu dentro dela, então caiu tremendo sobre Gina.

Os músculos internos dela continuaram tremendo ao redor dele em pequenos abalos secundários enquanto ele ficava deitado, entorpecido.

Um senso de ironia o preencheu.

Como Deus tinha feito uma mulher tão perfeita fisicamente para ele, e tão emocionalmente fora do seu alcance?

Ela queria demais.

Deus o ajudasse, ele simplesmente não era homem para ela.

Deslizou para fora dela, cheio de amargura e ressentimento.

Nunca estaria à altura das expectativas dela.

Este tinha de ser o fim da história.

— Tudo bem, então talvez nós devêssemos ter um caso.

— O quê? — Ele virou para ela, recobrando-se à visão dela.

Os olhos dela brilharam, as bochechas estavam rosadas, os lábios inchados pelos beijos dele.

Parecia completamente amarrotada e completamente amada.

Nunca tinha estado tão bonita.

Ela se aconchegou mais para perto dele.

— Eu realmente poderia me acostumar com isso.

O coração dele balançou.

— Gina, isso... não é o que você realmente quer.

— Eu sei que é isso que venho dizendo, que não é um caso, mas você está certo. Nós sempre acabamos juntos na cama. Deve ser um caso.

— Gina...

— Vai ficar tudo bem. Na verdade, o casamento será daqui a alguns dias e as festividades começam logo que voltarmos. Eu estava pensando, pode parecer estranho, mas... se estendêssemos isto até o próximo fim de semana, poderia ser realmente bem divertido.

— Gina, não podemos. Eu não posso. Não seria certo.

— Por que não?

Ele pegou a mão dela.

— Você não quer um caso. Você quer muito mais. E merece mais.

Ela fez um som exasperado.

— O que faz você pensar que sabe o que eu quero?

— Eu vi seu olhar hoje, com aquela menina e seu irmãozinho. É isso que você quer, querida.

Ela piscou, prendendo o lábio inferior entre os dentes. Então olhou em volta, agarrou o lençol e se cobriu.

— Nós concordamos em não criarmos laços.

— Sim, é verdade.

Os lindos olhos de Gina embaçaram quando ela olhou para ele.

— Você acha que não posso fazer isso. Ter uma relação sem laços afetivos com você.

Ele passou os dedos pela bochecha dela.

— Acho que é da sua natureza ter sentimentos mais profundos que isso.

Ela piscou, como se estivesse lutando para não chorar.

— Por que me seguiu até aqui? Por que me salvou ontem à noite?

A garganta dele fechou. Ela voltava ao assunto.

— Eu já disse. Eu me sinto responsável por você.

— Responsável? — A voz dela foi sumindo enquanto falava.

Ele gesticulou com a mão.

— Toda aquela conversa de que eu havia liberada você. Se eu soubesse que você reagiria desta forma ao ser amada...

— Ainda assim você teria feito amor comigo. Você me quis. Acho que ainda me quer. Você só está com alguma idéia cavalheiresca na cabeça de que tem de ser nobre.

Nobre? Ele? Seu coração golpeou contra a caixa torácica.

Claro que a queria. Ele a desejara desde o momento: em que entrou na sua loja e a encontrou com os quadris, balançando naquela dança sensual.

Queria devorar sua boca quente e mergulhar tão fundo dentro dela que talvez nunca mais achasse a saída.

Mas ela era uma sonhadora. Uma sonhadora que acreditava em amor e "foram felizes para sempre".

Não era, nada tão nobre quanto o cavalheirismo que o impedia de se comprometer em um caso. Era instinto de autopreservação

.

Ele deixou o olhar cair até os lençóis amarrotados.

— Você me entendeu mal.

— Acho que não.

Ele olhou para cima e encontrou a boca de Gina à distância de um fio de cabelo da sua.

— Vamos ter um caso, Harry.

Uma profunda tristeza se abateu sobre ele.

— Não posso. Eu estaria prestando um grande desserviço a você.

— Não estaria, não. Eu posso agüentar.

Com um cansado balançar de cabeça, ele deixou o olhar vagar por sobre ela uma torturante última vez.

O que tinha esta mulher que o tentava além da sua resistência?

Dor e esperança reluziam nos olhos dela, perfurando o coração de Harry.

Ficar significava machucá-la mais.

O coração dele, se é que tinha um, estrondeou estupidamente.

— Não, Gina. Eu sinto muito.

Os olhos dela se arregalaram, mas ela não disse mais nada quando ele virou e juntou suas coisas.

Ele se vestiu e foi embora, deixando a porta bater atrás dele.

Inferno!

Quando ele tinha desenvolvido uma consciência?


	10. Chapter 10

**_Gente eu sei que falei que ia postar dois capítulos no dia dos namorados,só que não consegui de maneira nenhuma acessar aqui então segue hj o cap que deveria ter sido postado no dia 12._**

**_No final resposta aos comentários_**

**_Carol_**

**Capítulo Dez**

Gina rolou, ficando de costas, e encarou o teto.

Droga de homem.

Como podia tê-la abandonado dessa forma?

O coração dela se contraiu.

Eu me preocupo com você, Gina.

Como poderia se preocupar com ela e partir?

Um vírus no cavalheirismo dele.

Não precisava que ele fosse nobre.

Precisava dele nu ao lado dela, dentro dela.

Apertou o travesseiro e gemeu.

Pensar que havia deixado que ele a tocasse e beijasse em todos os lugares.

Com certeza, ele tinha dado a ela o que deveria ser o pai de todos os orgasmos muitas vezes e muitas vezes.

Fazer sexo com Harry tinha ultrapassado suas mais selvagens fantasias.

Queria experimentar novamente o sentimento de liberação que tinham compartilhado na primeira noite.

Suspirando, bateu com o travesseiro no colchão.

Quem ela estava enganando?

Gina queria que ele se preocupasse com ela, realmente se preocupasse com ela.

Quero um homem que se preocupe comigo, que coloque minhas necessidades acima das dele, que queira me fazer feliz.

Não era exatamente isso que Harry tinha feito?

Desde o começo, tudo o que ele fizera contradizia a imagem que ela fazia dele antes de se conhecerem.

Harry, o arrebatador de mulheres, não poderia ter nem um osso de cavalheirismo nele, diferente do seu Harry, do Harry que ela conheceu na última semana.

Seu Harry.

Gina fechou os olhos.

Quando tinha começado a gostar tanto dele?

Aqui estava ela, tentando defender suas ações, até parecia que estava... se apaixonando por ele.

Ela se endireitou, o coração estrondando.

Amor? Aquele sentimento doentio era amor?

Ela afundou na cama.

Um caleidoscópio de memórias piscava à sua frente.

Harry aparecendo do nada para beijá-la sem sentido na frente daquele idiota casado no avião.

Harry chegando como um tipo de anjo vingador para libertá-la das garras do produtor questionável e sua equipe.

Harry segurando-a, levando a ela prazeres como nunca tinha imaginado.

Eu me preocupo com você, Gina.

Ele tinha um modo engraçado de demonstrar isso.

O que tinha feito com que ela o seduzisse?

Após a caminhada deles, ela havia decidido abandonar o plano.

Ver Megan e seu irmãozinho a fez lembrar que ela não havia mudado o que queria da vida.

Seduzir Harry não a teria levado nem um pouco mais perto de seus objetivos.

Convidá-lo para jantar tinha sido somente uma estratégia para lutar contra a depressão.

Ele deveria ter feito companhia para ela.

Então, a lua e o vinho, combinados com a irresistível atração que ela sentia por ele e seus hormônios estabanados, conspiraram contra ela.

Ela sabia como ele era desde o princípio.

Ele não tinha feito nenhuma promessa a ela.

Não a havia seduzido de nenhuma forma.

Ela tinha sido tola de glorificar o comportamento dele.

Harry tinha sofrido de um grave ataque de culpa, nada mais.

Rangendo os dentes, ela foi a passos largos até o banheiro, para abrir o chuveiro.

Entrou debaixo da água quente.

Com movimentos fortes, esfregou cada centímetro do seu corpo, como se pudesse lavar a memória do toque de Harry.

Você consegue fazer isso sem se envolver emocionar mente?

As palavras de Luna rasgaram os ouvidos de Gina.

— Eu não estou emocionalmente envolvida! — Saiu do chuveiro e jogou a toalha em volta do corpo, as mãos trêmulas.

Gina cerrou os punhos e foi para o quarto se vestir, o olhar caindo nas cortinas que tremulavam com a brisa fina.

O luar iluminava a pequena sacada, lançando um brilho sedoso sobre a pequena mesa onde ela e Harry tinham compartilhado o jantar.

Ela engoliu em seco.

O olhar de Gina voltou para a cama, com o acolchoado desordenado e os travesseiros amarrotados.

O estômago dela embrulhou.

Não consegui-s ria ficar ali. Nem por mais um minuto sequer.

Correu para o armário e arrancou a mala da prateleira de cima.

Até onde sabia, esse caso estava acabado.

O avião mergulhou e nivelou, os motores vibrando em um zumbido constante.

Gina virou para olhar pela janela escura.

As nuvens tinham se movido para esconder a lua e as estrelas.

Ela suspirou.

Após despertar o recepcionista cansado, ela tinha escapado de modo impetuoso do hotel.

Dirigindo o carro alugado a toda velocidade, chegou à Cidade do Panamá em tempo recorde.

Para seu profundo alívio, pegou o vôo de meia-noite para Atlanta.

Casa.

O pequeno apartamento de Gina nunca lhe pareceu tão bom.

Tinha combinado que um de seus funcionários abriria a livraria na manhã seguinte.

Gina poderia dormir e lamber as feridas.

Fechou os olhos, descansando a cabeça no encosto alto do assento.

Seus membros pareciam muito pesados para se movimentar.

Ela fez uma careta.

Os músculos internos de sua coxa e nádegas estavam doloridos, sem dúvida por causa de sua acrobacia de antes com Harry, e por alguma razão inexplicável seu peito doía.

— Gina?

Ela acordou com a voz masculina.

Seu pulso acelerou.

Um estranho de cabelos escuros tinha passado despercebido para o assento ao lado dela.

Pelo menor milissegundo, ela nutriu a esperança de que Harry a tivesse seguido.

Mas este homem a investigava com olhos claros, azuis, e seu cabelo tinha um toque ruivo.

Ela se endireitou.

— Eu o conheço?

Ele balançou a cabeça.

— Ainda não nos conhecemos, mas eu já ouvi tudo a seu respeito.

Ela levantou a cabeça, franzindo o cenho, enquanto ele procurava alguma coisa nos bolsos do casaco.

Após um momento, o rosto dele brilhou.

— Ah, aqui está. — Ele segurava um envelope amassado.

— Desculpe, eu não...

— Meu nome é John Dalton. Eu sou como um parente da Mione. Ela me pediu para ir ajudar a resolver alguns pequenos problemas para o casamento.

— Então, você é parente da Mi... tio John. Você é o tio John da Mione? — Ela olhou para ele com desconfiança.

O homem não poderia ter mais que 35 anos.

— Como pode ser?

Ele riu e o sorriso transformou sua aparência comum.

Os olhos dele brilharam e o rosto ficou mais atraente

. Gina ficou chocada. Ela estava paquerando o tio da Mione.

John abriu o envelope enquanto explicava.

— Minha irmã, que é uns bons dez anos mais velha que eu, casou-se com o pai da Mione, que é uns bons doze anos mais velho que minha irmã.

— Sua irmã é madrasta da Mione.

— Então, nós não somos parentes consangüíneos, mas já que tínhamos idades parecidas, e como ela não tem mais ninguém na família, eu e Mione simplesmente resolvemos assim. Ela achou que seria engraçado me chamar de tio. Acho que pegou.

Ele sacudiu a cabeça.

— Eu sempre estive por perto para ajudá-la a se organizar. Não me surpreendeu quando ela me pediu que viesse antes.

Entregou a Gina a fotografia que havia retirado do envelope.

A foto era dela, Rony e Mione.

O garçom tinha batido a foto para eles quando saíram para jantar uma noite.

Mione e Rony sentados juntos aconchegados, sorridentes, enquanto Gina se empoleirava reprimida do outro lado.

Devolveu a foto a John.

— Ela foi tirada no Blarney's. É um barzinho onde eu e Rony costumávamos ir. — Ela fechou a boca, surpresa com o ressentimento contido em sua voz.

A atenção de John continuou na fotografia.

— Eu gostaria de ter estado lá. — Ele levantou a cabeça. Seu olhar conectou-se com o de Gina. — Eu não te¬ria deixado você se sentir deslocada.

— Eu... — Gina caiu para trás no assento.

Como ele tinha feito isso?

Ela tinha estado desgostosa por meses, incapaz de admitir para si mesma o motivo.

John tinha acertado na mosca.

Ela tinha se sentido deslocada.

Desde que Mione havia entrado na vida de Rony, Gina vinha se sentindo estranha.

Ela investigou o novo companheiro.

— Então, você está indo a Atlanta há esta hora.

— Estou pensando em levar minha empresa para lá. Eu queria ter um pouco de tempo para encontrar alguns dos meus contatos e verificar a área. E tem o casamento, é claro.

— Que tipo de negócio?

John enfiou a foto no envelope e o guardou no bolso de trás.

— Propaganda. Eu já passo uma boa parte do meu tempo em Atlanta.

— Por que este vôo da madrugada?

Ele encolheu os ombros.

— Foi o melhor que consegui conciliar com minha agenda. Eu poderia perguntá-la o mesmo.

Gina bufou.

— Você não quer saber.

Ele se inclinou mais para perto.

Sua água-de-colônia envolvente girou ao redor dela.

Um olhar de simpatia encheu os olhos de John.

— Claro que quero.

Algo nele a fez seguir adiante.

Talvez fosse sua sinceridade, ou seu olhar empático, ou talvez o fato de que apesar de ser um completo estranho, ele conseguiu extrair uma reação verdadeira dela.

Conversar com ele era tão confortável quanto conversar com Luna.

O que quer que houvesse em John Dalton, ele fazia Gina sentir-se segura.

A chance de desabafar foi irresistível.

Ela contou tudo a ele.

Claro que deixou de lado qualquer menção sobre as emoções intensas que tinha experimentado durante o fim de semana.

Ao explicar sobre o plano e seu fracasso absoluto, uma luz de lamento se derramou na vida dela.

A depressão de Gina estava mais pesada que nunca.

Harry poderia estar certo?

Será que o amor verdadeiro era somente uma invenção de sua imaginação?

Será que ela nunca acharia o "Homem Certo"?

John bateu de leve na mão dela, as sobrancelhas arqueadas em compreensão.

— Eu sei que é difícil enxergar isso agora, mas foi melhor assim. Você vai encontrar alguém que mereça, alguém para amar, que amará você de volta.

Gina estreitou o olhar para John.

— Você acredita no amor?

Ele a olhou por um longo momento, depois meneou, alguma coisa morna brilhando nos olhos dele.

— Pode-se dizer que sou uma pessoa crédula.

— Então, você já o experimentou em primeira mão?

O calor nos olhos dele pareceu brilhar e crescer, deixando Gina perplexa.

— Eu acho que a resposta seria sim.

Ela o fitou por um momento, ficando tensa sob o olhar dele.

Não era possível que todo aquele calor fosse direcionado a ela.

A lembrança de uma outra mulher certamente fez brilhar aquele olhar morno.

Suspirando, Gina virou-se para contemplar através da janela enquanto luzes brilhavam ao longe, embaixo deles.

Estavam chegando ao destino.

— Você tem sorte.

— Esta noite eu tenho.

Ela virou para dar a ele um olhar de indagação.

— Estava morrendo de vontade de conhecer você desde que Mione me enviou aquela fotografia. Não pude acreditar quando a vi. Deve ser o destino.

Uma sensação de desconforto correu por ela.

Destino.

Ela franziu a testa.

— Talvez não haja destino. Talvez não haja nenhum poema ou motivo para o universo. O mundo e nossas vidas são governados pelo caos e por acontecimentos fortuitos. Nada importa. Nada que fazemos ou acreditamos é significativo.

— Eu tinha ouvido que você era uma romântica inveterada. Isso não me pareceu muito romântico.

O piloto anunciou que estavam chegando ao aeroporto.

Gina brincou com o cinto de segurança.

— Talvez eu tenha finalmente criado juízo.

— Oh, eu espero que não. — O comentário foi tão suave, que ela não teve certeza se tinha ouvido.

O avião começou a descer e ela virou para ele.

— Não me diga que você é um romântico de verdade?

Um sorriso lento encurvou os lábios de John, e ela não pode deixar de reparar novamente como isso o transformava.

Ele faria alguma mulher feliz.

— Sou conhecido por declamar uma linha ou duas de poesia.

— Verdade? Poesia? — Apesar da melancolia, o coração dela baqueou.

— E eu definitivamente acredito em finais felizes, então, se isso faz de mim um romântico, eu me declaro culpado.

Gina aprumou a cabeça e o avaliou.

Era bom demais pura ser verdade.

Ele acreditava no amor e "viveram felizes para sempre".

Se ela pudesse ter projetado o homem perfeito para ela, John poderia ter sido ele.

O avião atingiu a pista e planou até parar.

Ele apertou a mão dela.

— Isso foi muito bom, Gina. Não importa o que você diga, eu acredito que o destino nos uniu neste vôo.

Ele inclinou a cabeça de forma pensativa.

— Você vai almoçar comigo amanhã... — Olhou para o relógio. — Quero dizer, hoje, não vai?

Ela engoliu ante a esperança aparente nos olhos dele.

Como poderia rejeitar um sujeito que acreditava em finais felizes?

— Com certeza. — Ela ignorou o modo como seu estômago se retraiu. — Almoço seria ótimo.

A porta do elevador abriu.

Harry endireitou os ombros e olhou para o longo corredor que conduzia ao conjunto de escritórios que ele dividia com Rony.

Respirando fundo, ele pisou sobre o caminho acarpetado.

Tinha gastado boa parte da manhã na viagem de volta, mas ainda poderia trabalhar algumas horas.

Tinha tempo para fazer algumas transações.

Além disso, quanto mais cedo ele encarasse o sócio, melhor.

A caminhada até as portas de vidro duplo levou um tempo incomum.

Harry parou com a mão na maçaneta metálica.

Uma luz fluorescente brilhava no letreiro dourado com o nome de Rony e depois o seu.

A culpa queimava o estômago de Harry.

Quando ele tomou um tombo em Denver, Rony o recebera de volta sem perguntar nada, acolhendo-o de braços abertos.

Então, menos de um mês depois, a irmã dele havia feito o mesmo.

Só que Gina tinha feito isso literalmente.

Faça amor comigo, Harry.

Com a expressão firme, ele empurrou a porta.

Agora não era hora de chorar o que passou.

Tinha trabalho a fazer.

Sem dar sequer uma olhada para os lados, ele andou a passos largos, passando pela mesa da recepcionista, em direção ao isolamento de seu escritório.

— Harry! Graças a Deus você está aqui. — Tiffany, recepcionista e secretária dos dois, surgiu na frente dele, a mão cheia de pequenos bilhetes. — O sr. Cramer insiste que você telefone para ele imediatamente. Já ligou três vezes. Alguma coisa sobre a divisão de ações da Home Depot e...

— Obrigado, Tiffany. — Ele arrancou a pilha de mensagens da mão dela e recuou em direção ao escritório, as têmporas pulsando.

— Hum, e Rony disse que se você tivesse, uh, colhão de aparecer, ele queria vê-lo imediatamente... no escritório dele.

Harry parou e girou nos calcanhares.

Tiffany mordeu os lábios.

As sobrancelhas bem-feitas dela arquearam até a linha de contorno do cabelo.

— Ele parecia um pouco transtornado. Está tudo bem?

— Ótimo.

— Oh... devo pegar café para você? Ele balançou a cabeça.

— Não, obrigado. Acho que devo resolver isso de uma vez.

Um momento depois, Rony respondeu à batida à porta com um afiado "Entre".

Ele olhou para cima quando Harry entrou.

Seus lábios tremeram e seus olhos se estreitaram à medida que ele empurrava a cadeira para trás e ficava de pé.

— Diga-me, velho amigo, o que foi isso de você e minha irmã sumirem da festa dela quase ao mesmo tempo, depois ficarem incomunicáveis pelo resto do fim de semana?

Harry plantou os pés separados.

— Oi, Rony.

— Você não pôde deixá-la em paz, não é? Tinha de fazer mais uma marca na sua cabeceira, não é?

— É verdade, eu não achei que poderia deixá-la...

— Eu sabia. Você a arruinou!

Uma risada seca saiu da garganta de Harry. Como se alguma coisa pudesse arruinar Gina. A mulher era perfeita em todos os sentidos.

— Arruiná-la? Não nos dias de hoje, não com a idade dela.

— Que droga, Harry! Como você pôde? — Rony moveu-se para a frente dele.

O estômago de Harry se apertou ao brilho de angústia nos olhos do sócio.

O cara realmente se preocupava com a irmã.

— Ela é uma mulher crescida. Você tem de deixá-la viver sua própria vida.

— Mas ela é minha irmã, pelo amor de Deus.

— Olhe, não existe nada entre nós.

— Quer dizer que vocês não...

— Quero dizer que ela é especial, como você disse. Ela merece alguém que vá tratá-la corretamente.

Rony o encarou por um momento. Sentou-se na beirada da mesa, os braços cruzados sobre o peito.

— Então, você não está dormindo com ela? Harry balançou a cabeça.

— Não. —Ao menos, não mais.

Por um longo tempo, Rony encarou Harry, os olhos estreitos. Então encolheu os ombros.

— E como foram as coisas com Cho?

— Cho?

Parecia ter sido há um milhão de anos que tinham conversado sobre ela pela primeira vez.

Ele realmente tinha estado interessado?

Parecia duro entender que ele tinha aceitado a mulher como suborno para sair com Gina.

Ele se sentou em uma cadeira na frente de Rony.

— Olhe, eu apreciaria se você contivesse seu instinto casamenteiro no futuro.

— Você não ficou com Cho? Mas eu pensei...

— Eu mudei de idéia.

Rony o encarou novamente.

— Então, o que você fez neste fim de semana?

Harry sacudiu a cabeça. Como poderia explicar o tempo que passou com Gina?

— Gina descobriu tudo sobre nosso acordo com Cho. Eu não sei, ela deve ter escutado alguma coisa. Ficou transtornada e deixou a festa. Eu fui atrás dela. Tinha de explicar. — Ele fez uma pausa. Não havia sentido em revelar tudo a Rony. Só o aborreceria. — Eu acabei a seguindo até o aeroporto para tentar falar com ela.

Harry levantou-se e afastou-se.

— Ela estava planejando algum tipo de caso de fim de semana. Não queria ouvir a voz da razão. Então um cara deu em cima dela. Eles embarcaram juntos... Eu não podia deixá-la fazer qualquer coisa precipitada. Eu os segui.

— Um caso? Ela deixou um sujeito estranho pegá-la dessa forma?

Harry o encarou e meneou.

— Depois houve um jovem patife na praia e um sujeito mais velho no bar.

— Meu Deus. — A face de Rony tinha ficado pálida. — Ela não fez... você sabe... com nenhum deles?

— Não.

— Tem certeza?

— Sim. Eu mantive o olho nela. Por que diabos eu a teria seguido? — A meia verdade caiu pesada no estômago dele. Tinha se mantido fiel à verdade... na maior parte do tempo.

— Por quê, afinal? — Por um momento, Rony o encarou, os olhos apertados. Então ele se moveu. — Eu sei que virgens não fazem o seu estilo, mas depois que vocês dois desapareceram... bem, eu pensei que com certeza...

Harry fitou o vazio à sua frente, a culpa contorcendo-lhe as entranhas.

Rony apoiou-se na escrivaninha.

— Então, está preparado para esta semana?

— Esta semana?

As sobrancelhas de Rony arquearam.

— O chá-de-panela, ensaio na igreja, jantar de ensaio... o dia do meu casamento. Você ainda é o meu padrinho, não é?

A sensação ruim cresceu dentro de Harry. O casamento de Rony. Como poderia ter se esquecido?

— Claro, eu não perderia.

— Ótimo. Para ser honesto, eu só quero terminar logo com isso.

Harry ficou de pé.

— Eu preciso trabalhar.

Com um rápido olhar para o relógio, Rony balançou a cabeça.

— Tenho um cliente que está para chegar. Acho que é melhor eu ir trabalhar também.

Meneando, Harry virou-se em direção à porta.

— Não trabalhe muito duro, entretanto. Mione me culpará se você aparecer exausto no casamento. Ela quer tudo perfeito. Não pode haver um padrinho cansado.

Olhando por cima do ombro, Harry apertou o punhado de mensagens.

— Tenho algumas ligações a fazer.

Rony assentiu com a cabeça e Harry virou-se novamente para partir.

Talvez se ele se concentrasse no trabalho, esqueceria o último fim de semana.

Estalou o queixo e rumou ao escritório.

De alguma maneira, tinha de esquecer Gina e o fato de que ele a veria durante toda a semana.

Se passassem mais uma vez pela sua mente àquelas horas gloriosas que havia passado ao lado dela, ele ficaria louco ou, pior, imploraria para ela terminar o que eles haviam começado.

— Você teve um fim de semana de aniversário agradável? — Libby emergiu de um corredor, os óculos de leitura na ponta do nariz, um livro de capa dura na mão.

Gina parou a caminho do escritório.

Estava extremamente atrasada.

Perdera a noção da hora enquanto almoçava com John.

— Oi, Libby — ela suspirou. — Foi tudo bem. Como foi o seu fim de semana?

— Fomos a uma festa no Shady Grove. Eu ensinei os Petersons a dançar tango. — Os olhos dela se arregalaram. — Você gostaria de aprender?

— Uh, não, obrigada. — As bochechas de Gina se aqueceram.

Ela teria estado muito melhor se não tivesse aprendido a ultima dança de Libby.

Ficou mortificada ante a memória de ter dançado para Harry e os resultados desastrosos.

Libby viu suavemente.

— Foi muito ruim, querida?

A campainha da porta tocou. Trish, o funcionário de meio expediente, acenou pela loja enquanto se dirigia para cumprimentar o cliente que entrou.

Voltando para Libby, Gina suspirou.

— Foi... desastroso.

— Você não foi para a Flórida para se mimar?

— Não vale à pena relembrar. Não tenho energia para isso.

— Sinto muito. Não pretendia fazer uma inquisição. Você só não está com a sua tagarelice habitual.

Uma resignação entorpecida recaiu sobre Gina.

— Acho que vou passar por um período de ajuste filosófico.

— Oh, isso parece sério. Guarde suas coisas e me encontre no canto de leitura. Vou preparar chá para nós duas.

Gina abriu a boca para protestar enquanto Libby s afastava, mas mudou de idéia.

Trish poderia atender ao pequeno número de clientes que entravam, e os pedido na mesa de Gina continuariam ali.

Além do mais, tomar chá com Libby era classificado como boa relação com os clientes.

Pouco tempo depois, ela se acomodou à frente de Libby em uma das poltronas que não combinavam, na parte de trás da loja.

O vapor subia da caneca que Libby a entregou.

Gina inalou o odor cítrico.

Libby se inclinou em direção à caneca.

— É chá de laranja. Agora, me conte sobre esse ajuste filosófico.

Gina tomou um gole da bebida calmante.

— Minha experiência durante o fim de semana me levou a repensar minhas idéias sobre o amor verdadeiro.

— Ah, o amor verdadeiro. Um tópico com o qual estou muito bem familiarizada. Então, a que conclusão chegou

Uma risada amarga emergiu da garganta de Gina.

— Que toda a minha idéia romântica de achar o amor verdadeiro não foi nada além de tolice.

Libby franziu a sobrancelha.

— Oh meu Deus, isso é sério. Eu diria que você teve um interlúdio romântico que foi menos que satisfatório.

Gemendo, Gina segurou a cabeça com as mãos.

— Oh, Libby, eu fui tão idiota. Realmente achei que ele era o "Homem Certo". — Ela levantou a cabeça, sorrindo amargamente. — Entretanto, eu devo dizer que em certos aspectos ele foi extremamente satisfatório.

— Ah. — As sobrancelhas de Libby levantaram em entendimento. — Bem, você sabe, querida, sexo extraordinário é certamente parte de um relacionamento de amor verdadeiro. No momento em que vi o meu Henry, as fagulhas começaram a voar. Quando dançamos, eu soube que seríamos ótimos juntos. Quando nós realmente fizemos sexo... bem, eu soube sem dúvidas que ele era o homem certo. Eu posso não ter querido admitir na hora, mas lá dentro de mim eu sabia.

— Como... como você soube? — Gina inclinou-se para a frente, ansiando pela resposta de Libby.

Uma luz brilhou nos olhos da mulher mais velha.

— A Terra tremeu.

Com um suspiro, Gina jogou-se para trás na cadeira.

A Terra tremeu.

Ela entendia isso.

O que ela e Harry tinham experimentado se qualificava como uma saída dos eixos.

— Eu entendo, mas o amor não é só físico.

— Claro que não, mas muitas vezes, especialmente se os envolvidos forem honestos sobre as coisas, o físico vem primeiro. E o resto cresce daí.

— Ou é somente físico e tudo cai por terra. Libby a olhou de forma cortante.

— Você tem de perseverar! Ninguém disse que seria fácil. Só porque é amor verdadeiro não significa que tudo cairá do céu. Às vezes você tem de batalhar.

A frustração ondulou por dentro dela.

— Eu não posso. Ele... ele me dispensou. — Os cantos da boca de Gina caíram com a memória dolorosa.

— Tolice. Eu dispensei o Henry pelo menos uma dúzia de vezes.

Gina piscou.

— Você fez isso?

— Eu não era muito confiante. Já tivera meu coração partido uma vez. Só queria um relacionamento físico, mas sabia que Henry queria mais. Ele merecia mais.

— Você está falando como o sujeito que me dispensou. Ele disse que não poderia me dar tudo o que eu merecia. — Um nó cresceu na garganta de Gina.

— Bem, meu Henry simplesmente se recusou a desistir. Ele persistiu até botar abaixo a minha resistência. Como eu disse, eu estava atraída por ele desde o início, mas tinha medo de confiar e me casar com ele. — O lábio dela tremeu. — Mas ele me desarmou.

Os olhos dela assumiram aquele olhar distante.

— Eu me lembro do dia em que aceitei a proposta dele.

Ela ficou quieta e o coração de Gina inflou.

Libby merecia o Henry dela.

Depois de um momento, Libby piscou e voltou para Gina.

— Ele virá atrás de mim. Eu não sei o que o está impedindo, mas ele é o homem mais persistente da face da Terra. Ele virá aqui um dia desses e terá uma maldita desculpa.

A garganta de Gina ardia com tanta força que ela mal conseguiu falar. Inclinou-se para dar um tapinha de leve na mão de Libby.

— Nós vamos perseverar, Libby. Nós vamos perseverar.

* * *

**_Gente cap 10 postado faltam 5 para o fim aaaaaaaaaaaa_**

**_Espero que estejam curtindo._**

**_Não deixem de comentar_**

**_Bjs fiquem com Deus _**

**Resposta aos comentários:**

**Oraculo **-_Oi querida_

_rsrs seu sobrinho deve ser uma gracinha adoro criança simpática rsrs!_

_Vc acha que Harry se balançou com a criança que viu na praia?_

_Bom em relação ao ultimo cap menina que cap né_

_Não ele não tem M ele só quer o melhor para Gi e esse melhor segundo ele é sem ele (entendeu)kkkk_

_E vc acha que nossa querida Gina consegue ter um final feliz sem aquele pedaço de mal caminho rsrs_

_bjs guria fica com JESUS_

_PS2 em relação ao cap 9 tadinhooooooooo do Harry,logo o Rony ficara misterioooooooooo_

_Rsrssr_

_Bjs espero que tenha gostado do cap_

_Carollllllllllllllllllllllllllll_

**Danda Jabur-**_Menina oiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!_

_Uau que historia. Sei como e esse desejo incontrolável de ser mãe eu tb tinha na sua idade (olha q não sou)_

_tão velha fiz 22 no domingo passado._

_Olha qdo li o comentário euu fiquei Deus o que eu falo para a Danda afinal e uma dor imensurável_

_A perda de um filho nesse caso dois,sei que de ter pessoas que disseram para sua amiga Deus sabe o que faz, e Danda sabe ter sido horrível,com certeza aquela dor não passara jamais ,mas diminuirá_

_E no tempo certo ela terá filhos como você também muitos, pois eu acredito nas promessas do SENHOR JESUS_

**_Crescei e multiplica-vos! _**

**_O_**_ Meu DEUS nunca falhara e sei que chegara sua vez!!!!!_

_Espero que você tenha gostado desse capitulo._

_Bjs e Fica com JESUS_

_PS2-CAP9 eeeeeeeeee Harry tem sentimentos eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee_

_Em relação aos capitulos são um total de 15 cap e o epilogo que eu estou terminado de escrever eeeeeeeeeee e acredite Danda vc vai adorar e não é so pq eu to escrevendo não e pq esta bom mesmo o povo tem gostado._

_Bjs fica DEUS_

_Carolllllllllllllllllllllllllllll_

**Marininha Potter**–_OI QUEIDA!_

_E NE o Harry e um tapado rsrssr,mas ele so quer o melhor para Gina não tem como relevar isso não??_

_Ele esta sofrendo tadinho rsrss._

_Bom e desse capitulo o qe achou?_

_Bjs fica com DEUS_

_Carol_

_PS2 em relação ao cap 9 tadinho do Harry,sim ele é um tapado por ainda não ter percebido que gosta dele,massssssssss o bem vence o mal espanta o temporal , azul e amarelo..._

_Acho que eu ia contar né nãoooooo aguarde os próximos capítulos_

_Bjs CAROLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL_


	11. Chapter 11

**Desculpa a demora!**

**Postarei outro cap ESSA semana , então quero bastante comentários viu rsrsrs**

**bjs a todos no proximo respondo a todos os comentários ok **

**A fic esta acabando snif snif só mais 4 capítulos.**

**Então curtam bastante.**

**fiquem com JESUS**

_Capítulo Onze_

Gina passou os dedos pelo copo de vinho e olhou em volta no Blarney's.

O bar estava quieto esta noite, com apenas alguns poucos clientes espalhados e reclinados sobre as mesas.

Um relógio que mostrava o logotipo de uma cerveja popular brilhava na luz escura.

Onde estava Luna?

Gina estava quase estourando de necessidade de falar com ela.

Quem melhor que Luna para entender seu remorso sobre ceder a seus anseios físicos por Harry, um homem que era completamente errado para ela?

Luna saberia o que dizer para aliviar a náusea que havia se instalado no estômago de Gina.

Falar com ela seria um tremendo alívio.

Talvez tudo o que Gina precisava era derramar toda a sua história sobre o fim de semana horrendo, o fiasco com Harry e seu encontro subseqüente com John Dalton.

_John Dalton._

Ela tomou um gole de vinho e deixou escapar um pesado suspiro.

Ele a havia levado ao mais característico restaurante italiano essa tarde.

Embora seu apetite estivesse em falta, ela se encantara com o xadrez vermelho e branco das toalhas de mesa, as velas brancas curtas e grossas e o violinista que havia feito uma serenata na mesa deles.

O proprietário, de rosto redondo, havia, evidentemente, reconhecido John e os atendido pessoalmente.

O serviço e a comida tinham sido primorosos, e John fora caloroso e agradável. Nunca houve homem mais gentil na Terra.

Infelizmente ele não era para ela.

Gina balançou a cabeça.

A linguagem corporal aberta dele e o contato visual fixo mostraram claramente seu interesse.

Esse olhar caloroso apareceu nos olhos de John diversas vezes e ele não deixou passar nenhuma oportunidade de tocá-la.

Na verdade, ele pediu para deixar agendadas todas as horas livres que Gina teria durante o resto da semana.

Era tudo que ela podia fazer sem se comprometer.

O sino acima da porta do bar tocou.

Gina olhou para cima.

O alívio correu por ela quando Luna caminhou em direção à mesa.

— Eu estava ficando preocupada com você. — Gina cumprimentou a amiga, enquanto Luna se estatelava no banco à sua frente.

Luna fez um sinal para a garçonete, que parecia ser a única a servir o lugar.

— Sinto muito pelo atraso. As meninas, pela primeira vez, estavam no porão entretidas com um vídeo, e Neville estava se sentindo um pouco romântico.

Ela se abanou com a mão e, se os olhos de Gina não estivessem enganados, um rubor denunciante rastejou pelas bochechas da amiga.

— Seria de se pensar que depois de todos esses anos... bem, o homem sabe como manter as coisas excitantes. — Luna virou-se para pedir um copo de vinho quando a garçonete chegou.

Ela esperou até a garçonete sair antes de continuar com uma voz rouca e terrivelmente ofegante.

— Na verdade, ele me comprou calcinhas comestíveis. Você pode acreditar?

— Calcinhas comestíveis?

— Um-hum. Foi incrível. Ele estava incrível. Estava tão excitado que poderia ter continuado a noite toda. Eu precisava de uma pausa, entretanto. Ele só queria que eu continuasse... bem, você sabe, de novo e de novo.

Ela passou as mãos pelas sobrancelhas.

— Quantos orgasmos múltiplos uma mulher pode ter? Não que eu esteja reclamando, mas juro que quase tive um ataque cardíaco.

Gina balançou a cabeça, estupefata.

Luna não pareceu perceber.

— Eu precisava de uma pausa para recuperar o fôlego. Tive de convencê-lo que valeria a pena esperar se me deixasse escapulir por uma hora. — Inclinou-se para a frente e abaixou ainda mais a voz. — Ele vai vestir a outra calcinha. — Ela chegou para trás. Uma risadinha baixa borbulhou na garganta de Luna enquanto ela se abanava novamente.

A garçonete voltou com o vinho de Luna e Gina .

Ignorando o copo de vinho Chablis, Luna virou-se para Gina quando elas ficaram novamente sozinhas.

— Eu fico quente só de pensar nele. Desde que... meu Deus, eu ainda nem contei para você. Este fim de semana foi uma loucura.

Gina balançou a cabeça.

— Eu que o diga. Eu...

— Nós deixamos minha mãe ficar com as meninas ontem e fomos a um desses motéis. — Luna olhou de relance para um casal na mesa vizinha e se debruçou ainda mais sobre a mesa. — Um com vídeos e brinquedos eróticos. A princípio, eu estava muito desconfortável, mas o Neville realmente entrou no clima, e bem... eu não pude evitar depois disso.

— Luna. — Gina parou.

O que poderia dizer?

Que achava a atitude da amiga chocante?

Que a última coisa que precisava ouvir agora era o quão perfeita era a vida sexual de Luna?

Que até agora ela nunca tinha ouvido falar em calcinhas comestíveis?

Os olhos de Luna se arregalaram.

— Oh, meu Deus. Como eu pude ter esquecido? — Ela agarrou o braço de Gina.

— Você teve o seu caso?

Gina fez uma pausa.

Será que seus inúmeros encontros com Harry constituíram um caso?

Ela sacudiu a cabeça.

Ele havia declinado seu pedido para terem um caso.

De repente, já não estava mais tão ansiosa para contar tudo à amiga.

— Na verdade, não.

Luna a fitou com as sobrancelhas levantadas e encolheu os ombros quando Gina demorou a responder.

— Ótimo. Eu realmente esperava que você não tivesse. Acredite em mim: vale à pena esperar o homem certo. Eu achei o meu.

Ela sorriu.

— Ultimamente, o sexo tem sido melhor do que eu poderia sonhar, mesmo antes deste fim de semana, mas a melhor parte é... — Ela fez uma pausa, os olhos faiscando.

Gina esperou por um momento.

O que poderia ser melhor do que sexo incrível em um relacionamento de compromisso?

Finalmente, ela suspirou.

— O quê?

— Nós vamos renovar nossos votos.

— Vocês vão o quê?

— Vamos nos casar novamente — irradiava Luna.

— Por quê? — Gina não pôde evitar o tom de incredulidade na voz.

Luna se aproximou um pouco.

— Bem, você se lembra... a primeira vez não foi na melhor das circunstâncias. Estávamos ambos um pouco... resistentes, mas parecia necessário na ocasião. Quero dizer, nós nos amávamos, mas o momento... — Ela fez um gesto para fora com a mão.

Gina franziu a testa.

Na ocasião, Luna dizia amar Neville, mas Gina sempre sentiu que ela dizia isso para se convencer que era a coisa certa a fazer.

Tinha apenas 16 anos, afinal.

O que poderia entender de amor?

— Luna, você chorou por semanas antes do casamento.

— Exatamente. — Luna relaxou, mostrando-se aliviada porque Gina a havia entendido, o que não ocorreu.

Nem um pouco.

— Por que você precisa renovar os seus votos? Esse tipo de coisa não tem data de validade.

Luna inclinou a cabeça.

— Céus, você não está parecendo nem um pouco você mesma, Gina. E claro que não tem data de validade, mas queremos celebrar o fato de nosso amor ter durado tantos anos, apesar do nosso começo estremecido.

Ela suspirou de um modo sonhador, distante. . .

— Desde que nos decidimos, tem sido como começar do zero novamente. Ele me liga duas, três vezes durante o dia. Eu até fui escondida ao escritório dele na semana passada enquanto as meninas estavam na escola. Nunca subestime o poder de uma rapidinha.

— Então, vocês dois estão tendo sexo do bom. Isso é ótimo. Isso é incrível. — Gina fez o possível para forçar algum entusiasmo na voz.

Queria estar feliz por Luna, realmente queria.

Só que as confissões francas de Luna tinham deixado Gina deprimida.

Como se estivesse soterrada por tijolos.

— Oh. É tão mais do que sexo do bom. Eu me sinto quente e vibrante só de sentar de mãos dadas com ele em frente à televisão.

Sentindo-se decididamente insegura, Gina mudou.

— Luna, está me dizendo que está apaixonada pelo seu marido?

Os olhos de Luna brilharam.

— Eu sempre o amei, Gi. Ultimamente, entretanto, parece que estamos nos apaixonando novamente. É por isso que queremos renovar nossos votos.

Ela balançou o copo pela base.

— Foi tudo idéia do Neville. Dá para acreditar? Num minuto eu estava falando sobre o casamento de Rony e Mione e a próxima coisa que me lembro é que ele estava de joelhos.

Ela balançou a cabeça e fungou. Os olhos dela nublaram.

— Foi o momento mais romântico da minha vida. Tenho tanta sorte em tê-lo.

Gina olhou longa e fixamente para a amiga.

— Você está feliz de verdade, não é? Quero dizer, todo esse tempo ao lado de Neville você tem sido feliz?

Luna balançou a cabeça e juntou as sobrancelhas.

— Claro. O que você pensava?

— Honestamente? Pensava que você era muito infeliz todos esses anos, que você se arrependia de ter desistido de Nova York.

— Nova York?

— A fuga. _Vogue._

Uma risada curta abriu os lábios de Luna.

— Ah, isso. — Seus ombros subiram, depois desceram. — Isso foi um sonho que eu tive há muito, muito tempo.

— Você nunca se arrependeu de ter desistido?

— Pelo Neville? Pelas minhas meninas? Não. Nem uma vez. Não consigo imaginar viver uma outra vida. Não consigo imaginar a vida sem eles.

Gina meneou, maravilhada com a revelação.

Luna era feliz.

Imagine só.

— Então, estou feliz por você.

Luna estendeu a mão sobre a mesa para apertar a mão de Gina.

— Eu sabia que você ficaria. Agora, você é uma das madrinhas de Mione, mas sei que você não vai me desapontar. Vai ser minha dama de honra, não vai?

Um nó se formou na garganta de Gina.

Outro casamento, outra noiva.

Ela não tinha ido nenhuma vez até o altar e Luna estava pronta para o segundo tempo.

Com o mesmo homem.

_Sempre a dama de honra, nunca a noiva._

Ela inspirou e impediu a onda de auto compadecimento que a tomava.

— Com certeza. Eu ficaria honrada. Mais uma vez.

Um sorriso radiante estourou no rosto de Luna.

— Eu sabia que você não me decepcionaria. — Ela olhou para o relógio na parede. — Neville está contando os minutos. É melhor eu ir. Ele prometeu um castigo malcriado se eu me atrasar.

Ela começou a levantar e parou.

— Você quer falar sobre alguma coisa?

Gina mordeu o lábio e sacudiu a cabeça.

— Eu estou bem. Vá se divertir.

— Tem certeza? Você parece um pouco, não sei, alheia de algum modo. — Luna estreitou os olhos e voltou para a cadeira. — Não está chateada ainda por Rony ter subornado o seu encontro? Diga-me que não passou todo o fim de semana amuada e que por isso não levou seu plano adiante.

— Eu... só estou um pouco cansada. Vá logo, a não ser é claro, que esteja querendo um pouco de castigo.

Luna ficou de pé e foi para o lado de Gina. Jogou os braços ao redor dela em um abraço rápido.

— Você é um amor, Gina. Contarei todos os detalhes a você assim que nós os resolvermos.

Caminhou alguns passos em direção à porta, antes de virar.

— Ligarei para você amanhã.

Gina forçou um sorriso e acenou para ela.

— Divirta-se.

Muito depois de Luna ter ido embora, Gina ainda estava sentada fitando o vazio.

Sua melhor amiga em todo o mundo era feliz, tinha sido sempre feliz.

Gina estava satisfeita por ela.

Aqui estava a prova de que o amor existia, que tinha perdurado por todos esses anos em circunstâncias menos que desejosas.

Levantou seu copo e ignorou a sensação esquisita no âmago e o vazio no peito.

— Ao amor — disse e tomou um longo gole. — O que quer que seja isso.

Cedo na manhã seguinte, Gina fez uma careta e apagou o que havia anotado na agenda.

Embora tivesse planejado ficar bastante tempo esta semana na loja, com todas as festividades do casamento, ela ainda tinha de espremei; algum tempo para revisar a atualização do seu orçamento.

O problema era que entre o chá-de-panela na quarta-feira o jantar de ensaio na sexta-feira e o casamento no sábado não sobrava muito tempo para trabalhar.

Precisaria de qualquer tempo ocioso que tivesse par controlar seus nervos para ver Harry outra vez.

Por que havia concordado em ser madrinha de Mione?

Mione tinha obviamente, se sentido na obrigação de convidar a única, irmã de Rony, e Gina não conseguiu pensar em uma só, desculpa que a habilitaria a recusar.

Agora estava fadada a encontrar com Harry em todos os eventos.

Uma onda de agonia a varreu por dentro.

Com seria possível encará-lo novamente?

Apoiou-se no balcão da livraria e desejou fervorosamente uma xícara de café.

Não dormira muito ontem noite, depois do surpreendente anúncio de Luna.

A porta da loja gemeu.

Ela olhou para cima de seu labirinto de rabiscos.

John Dalton pisou na soleira, segurando duas xícaras fumegantes.

O aroma de café forte a alcançou, trazendo um tanto de conforto, da mesma maneira que o próprio John parecia fazer.

Ela deu um sorriso pequeno.

O homem era uma maravilha.

Por que _ele _não fazia o pulso dela acelerar como Harry?

— É, aqui está um homem atrás do meu coração.

— Ah, um prêmio verdadeiramente glorioso. — Ele colocou uma das xícaras na frente dela e retirou vários pacotes de açúcar e de creme do bolso.

— Obrigada. Eu precisava disto. — Ela inclinou a cabeça enquanto adoçava a bebida. — Eu não estava esperando você esta manhã. É uma surpresa agradável.

— Bem, acontece que Mione desaprovou meu _smoking. _Ela vai me encontrar perto daqui para escolhermos outro. E a verdade é que eu cheguei mais cedo de propósito para poder começar o dia vendo uma das mais bonitas mulheres que eu já tive o prazer de conhecer.

— Eu? — Gina repuxou a boca para um lado. Tinha olheiras gigantescas sob os olhos. A última coisa que se sentia era bonita. — Nossa, estamos exagerando hoje.

Ele olhou para ela com curiosidade declarada.

— Você não acredita que seja bonita?

Ela suspirou.

Gentil e cego como a tia da Luna, Hattie.

— Eu não quero fazer disso uma discussão.

Foi uma observação amável.

Obrigada.

A mão dele cobriu a dela.

Uma vez mais, Gina foi golpeada pela bondade de John e o triste fato de não sentir nada com seu toque.

Ainda assim, um sentimento caloroso caiu sobre ela.

Ele debruçou por cima do balcão mais para perto dela, os olhos cheios de empatia.

— Sei que nos conhecemos há pouco tempo e que não sou mais que um estranho para você, Gina, mas quero que saiba que me importo com você. Estou aqui para você, em qualquer função que você precisar.

Ele sorriu.

— Você tem um ombro para chorar e ouvidos para ouvir.

Ela balançou a cabeça.

— Acho que já fiz bastante disso na outra noite.

— Ah, mas ainda tem alguma coisa pesando no seu pensamento. Alguma coisa que não me contou. — As sobrancelhas dele enrugaram. — Um assunto do coração, acredito.

Endireitando-se, ela puxou ã mão da dele.

— Meu coração está perfeitamente bem. Só estou um pouco cansada esta manhã. Nada que um pouco de cafeína não resolva. — Ela o saudou com a xícara antes de dar um longo gole.

Ele a olhou atentamente por um momento e foi para longe do balcão.

— Nós ainda iremos juntos ao chá-de-panela amanhã à noite?

No momento, ela estava tão cansada que sentia que poderia passar os próximos dias dormindo.

Mas, quando dormia os sonhos vinham, reavivando as memórias dos momentos ao lado de Harry quando ela havia perdido o controle.

Mas se tinha de enfrentá-lo, ao menos teria John para apoio moral.

Ela suspirou.

— Sim, iremos.

Ele balançou a cabeça.

— Ótimo. Não quero tirá-la de seu trabalho. Pego você amanhã por volta das seis da tarde?

— Estarei pronta.

Ele balançou a cabeça novamente.

— Só tem mais uma coisa que você deveria saber, Gina.

Ela levantou as sobrancelhas e esperou que ele continuasse.

— Você estava certa quando disse que eu era um homem atrás do seu coração.

Ela o encarou com surpresa.

Abriu a boca, mas não tinha idéia do que dizer ante a franqueza dele, então fechou-a novamente.

Ele levantou o queixo.

— Eu queria deixar claro desde o começo. — Os olhos dele estreitaram. — Vou fazer o possível para fazê-la esquecer quem quer que tenha colocado esse olhar ferido em seus olhos, depois vou mostrá-la o quanto um homem pode apreciar uma mulher.

— John... — Mais uma vez, as palavras lhe faltaram.

— Não diga nada. Vai dar tudo certo. Você vai ver. — Deu outro aceno decisivo, virou-se e foi embora, batendo u porta atrás dele.

Gina passou a mão pelos olhos.

Por que, ah, por que ela não podia se apaixonar pelo homem certo?

Como Rony tinha achado a mulher certa?

Harry colocou o presente na crescente pilha de embrulhos que transbordava de uma mesa decorada com sinos e fitas brancas.

Rony e Mione estavam perto, lado a lado, dando boas-vindas alegremente a cada convidado do chá-de-panela que Tiffany preparara para eles.

O casal parecia emanar um deprimente brilho de felicidade.

Mais sinos fofos estavam pendurados na entrada para a sala nos fundos do Casey's, um restaurante de madeira polida e com cabines no primeiro andar do prédio comercial deles.

O dono, um dos clientes de Rony, tinha conspirado com Tiffany para preparar a festividade.

— Parece um quadro — disse Tiffany ao lado dele, enquanto se inclinava para ajeitar o laço no presente de Harry.

— É um quadro.

— Legal. Dei a eles uma cafeteira com timer. — Ele encolheu os ombros. — Estava na lista. — O olhar dela se fixou atrás dele. — Oh, lá está Gina. Quem é aquele sujeito com ela? Não me lembro de tê-lo visto na festa dela.

Gina tinha acabado de passar pela entrada da sala.

Como uma noiva em um bolo de casamento, ela parou debaixo de um par de sinos de casamento decorativos, o braço encaixado no braço de um estranho de cabelos escuros.

O olhar dela encontrou o de Harry e o tempo parou.

Um pouco de emoção obscura se desencadeou nele.

Os lábios dela se separaram e o estômago dele se contraiu ao lembrar-se da boca quente de Gina.

Ela piscou, os olhos azuis se arregalaram quando ela desviou a atenção para seu acompanhante.

Algo que Harry temia era o ciúme fervendo dentro dele, torcendo seu interior. Rony moveu-se para perto dele quando Tiffany saiu de perto, resmungando alguma coisa sobre o ponche.

— Quem diabos é aquele homem? — Harry encarou fixamente o homem de pé ao lado de Gina.

Teria ela retomado a idéia de ter um caso?

Ou pior, teria realizado?

— Oh, esse é o tio de Mione, John.

— Tio? Ele não parece ser tio de ninguém para mim.

— Você parece estar com ciúmes.

— Só estou curioso.

— Ela tem passado _bastante _tempo com ele esta semana.

— Bom para ela.

— Ele é realmente um bom sujeito. Mione espera que eles se acertem. Ela vem tentando fazer com que ele se mude para cá há anos. Ela achou que Gina poderia ser o incentivo necessário. Parece que é.

— Oh. — Harry fez o possível para manter o tom e a expressão de desinteresse.

Por que deveria se preocupar se Gina se envolvesse com o tio de Mione?

— Eu soube que ele ja achou um local para o escritório e fez uma proposta para uma casa, uma casa grande. A proposta foi aceita ontem à noite. Ele certamente não perde tempo.

Uma gota de desconforto atravessou Harry.

Ele encolheu os ombros como se para desalojar o sentimento.

— Bom para ele. Mione deve estar contente.

— Exultante — interrompeu Rony, levantando as sobrancelhas sugestivamente.

— Parece que é uma ótima casa, Gina a viu. Tem um jardim bem grande, uma cerca branca e, ao lado do quarto principal, um quarto de bebê. Ele disse a Mione que tem um plano.

Harry inclinou a cabeça em direção a Rony.

— Oh, eu esqueci de adverti-lo. — As sobrancelhas de Rony arquearam em um pedido de desculpa. — Eu convidei Cho... você sabe, antes que você dissesse que não eslava interessado.

Harry seguiu o olhar de Rony para onde a Oriental, bebida na mão, traçava o caminho em direção a eles.

Ainda tinha todas as curvas certas em todos os lugares certos, mas os hormônios dele não queriam apreciar tal fato.

— Olá, bonitão. — Ela encaixou o braço no dele.

— Cho.

— Venha. — Mione adiantou-se para agarrar Rony. — Tiffany quer que a gente abra os presentes.

— Certo, certo... — Rony sorriu de forma indulgente enquanto ela o arrastava para mais perto da mesa.

— Não é divertido? — murmurou Cho. Tomou um gole da bebida.

Harry balançou a cabeça displicentemente, enquanto esquadrinhava a multidão que havia se juntado.

Gina estava de pé, perto da parte de trás, o "tio" de Mione ainda preso ao lado dela.

O olhar de Gina permanecia em Rony e Mione, porém, o olhar de anseio daquele dia na praia roubava os olhos dela enquanto ela os assistia abri os presentes.

Harry fechou os olhos, evitando uma onda de arrependimento.

Um grito de prazer chamou a atenção dele.

Com um último rasgão, Mione abriu a embalagem do quadro que ele havia comprado.

Redemoinhos de cores luminosas dançavam pela tela.

— Harry, eu amei! Como você sabia? — Os olhos de Mione brilhavam.

Gina tinha se movido para a frente e Harry acenou em direção a ela.

— Gina sugeriu a galeria.

O olhar dele cruzou com o dela e, por um momento, ele foi transportado para aquela tarde do primeiro encontro deles.

Se pudesse voltar atrás e fazer tudo diferente, ele o faria?

— Você, querido. Obrigada. — Mione lançou os braços ao redor dele, desalojando Cho.

Depois de um abraço rápido, ela o libertou, virando-se para Gina.

— Obrigada, Gina. Foi muito gentil de sua parte sugerir a galeria.

— Eu sabia que você gostava de arte contemporânea. — Gina moveu-se desconfortavelmente, enquanto John parou ao lado dela e colocou os braços possessivamente ao redor de seus ombros.

As palavras de Libby ecoaram na mente de Gina.

_Você deve perseverar! Ninguém disse que era fácil._

A raiva acometeu-a quando Cho espremeu-se ao lado de Harry.

O olhar de Gina percorreu a mulher antes de pousar novamente em Harry.

O homem não deveria mais ser capaz de aquecer seu sangue, especialmente com o suborno dele nos braços.

— Olá, Harry.

— Gina. Você está adorável como sempre. — O olhar dele passou por John, o canto da boca de Harry levantou em um movimento lânguido que poderia ser o início de uma carranca.

A satisfação correu dentro dela. Será que ele estava com ciúmes?

Gina fez um gesto em direção a John.

— Este é John Dalton. John, Harry Potter.

Harry aceitou o aperto de mão de John, mas, para satisfação de Gina, o músculo de seu queixo se retraiu enquanto eles se cumprimentavam.

Será que ele ainda estava interessado?

Se ela o persuadisse do modo como Henry havia persuadido Libby, ele acabaria cedendo?

— E eu sou Cho Chang. — Cho inclinou-se para a frente, apertando a mão de John. — Muito prazer.

Enquanto John estava ocupado com Cho, Gina chegou mais perto de Harry.

— Posso falar um instante com você?

Ele deu uma rápida olhada em John e Cho, que já estavam engajados em uma conversa.

— Eu não...

— Por favor. — Ela pegou a mão dele, apertando seus dedos com esperança.

Ela perdia completamente a razão quando ele a tocava.

Talvez ela tivesse um efeito similar nele.

— Tudo bem.

O pulso de Gina acelerou um pouco enquanto ela o guiava através da multidão.

Rony e Mione estariam ocupados por um bom tempo com a enorme pilha de presentes.

Agora, tudo o que ela queria fazer era achar um local quieto onde pudesse tentar colocar algum juízo na cabeça de Harry.

O olhar dela balançava de lado a lado.

Um corredor curto no fundo da sala levava à cozinha.

De um lado do corredor, antes da cozinha, havia duas portas fechadas.

Ela tentou a maçaneta da primeira.

Seu coração bateu forte quando a porta abriu.

Parecia ser uma despensa de mantimentos.

Grandes latas, caixas e sacos revestiam as prateleiras que iam do chão ao teto.

— Aqui — disse ela, arrastando Harry atrás dela.

— Gina, eu não acho...

— Então, não faça. Só escute. — Depois de acender a única lâmpada suspensa no teto, ela fechou a porta.

— Este provavelmente não é o melhor lugar para conversar.

— Você preferia ter essa conversa lá fora, aos ouvidos do meu irmão?

Ele tomou um fôlego e se apoiou contra uma prateleira.

— Olhe, se é sobre o fim de semana...

— Por que está com medo de ficar aqui sozinho comigo?

O queixo dele se ergueu.

— Eu não estou com medo.

Ela deixou o olhar passear por ele.

O sangue dela aqueceu ante a lembrança do corpo firme dele, de seu toque macio.

Apesar de tudo que havia acontecido entre eles, ela ainda o queria, que os céus a ajudassem.

_Você deve perseverar!_

— Então, você não vai se incomodar se eu chegar mais perto... — Ela se moveu de forma que seu corpo roçou no dele. — ...desta forma.

As mãos dele moveram-se para os quadris de Gina e ela se preparou, mas ele nem a repeliu, nem a puxou para ele.

— Você disse conversar.

Um tom rude na voz de Harry fez com que a felicidade florescesse dentro de Gina.

Ele estava nervoso.

Ela se moveu, pressionando os seios contra o tórax dele enquanto corria as mãos pelos músculos sólidos dos braços de Harry.

— Você consegue negar que me quer?

Ele fechou os olhos.

— Gina... — Quando os abriu novamente, as profundidades escuras arderam com o desejo que ele havia compartilhado tão livremente com ela apenas alguns dias antes.

— Eu sabia. Você _ainda _me quer. — Pressionou os lábios contra os dele, desejando que retribuísse o beijo.

Pelo tempo de uma batida do coração, ele permaneceu rígido, então passou os braços ao redor dela, cavando sua boca com toda a paixão de seus encontros anteriores.

A língua de Harry acariciou a dela com uma fome igual à de Gina.

Ela bebeu o beijo dele, saboreando o calor delicioso que percorria cada célula de seu corpo.

Ele escapou para murmurar o nome dela depois pegou a boca de Gina novamente, enquanto suas mãos repassavam o corpo dela.

A mão deslizou para cima, por dentro do vestido dela para tocar suas nádegas, enquanto a outra apalpava o seio.

O desejo disparou dentro dela.

Ela se gloriou na sensação das mãos e da boca dele.

— Harry — ofegou ela quando ele quebrou o beijo, arrastando os lábios pelo pescoço até a clavícula dela.

Ela se livrou dos botões da frente do vestido, abrindo o caminho para a boca de Harry.

Um puxão rápido no fecho dianteiro do sutiã dela e a língua dele reivindicou o mamilo de Gina, fazendo dele um cume.

Ela enterrou os dedos no cabelo dele e o embalou em seu seio, a boca dele provocando uma umidade entre as coxas dela.

— Você me deixa tão quente. — Ele se dirigiu ao outro seio dela, usando os dentes e a língua como havia feito com o primeiro.

Ela se moveu contra ele e gemeu.

— Oohh. Você também me deixa quente. Toque-me. — Guiou a mão dele até o centro de anseio dela.

Ele não precisou de mais nenhum encorajamento enquanto deslizava os dedos pelo elástico da calcinha para tocar o ponto inchado do desejo dela.

Com a boca e os dedos dele fazendo sua mágica, a tensão cresceu e girou dentro dela.

Ela tocou a dureza do sexo dele por meio das calças compridas e apertou-o.

Uma batida leve soou na porta.

Harry parou e ela engoliu um grito de frustração.

A batida soou novamente e ele se endireitou, afastando-a para que ele pudesse começar a ajeitar as roupas dela.

O sangue pulsava nas orelhas dela.

O corpo de Gina doeu com a paixão não resolvida.

— Sinto muito — murmurou ele.

A garganta dela se apertou.

Gina repeliu as mãos de Harry, terminando de abotoar o vestido em silêncio.

Harry moveu-se para longe dela o máximo que o pequeno espaço permitia.

A mortificação a dominou mediante a expressão fria dele.

Harry não parecia nem um pouco feliz de ter sido pego com ela.

Ele ajustou o queixo e abriu a porta.

— Hum, com licença. — Cho olhou para dentro, para eles.

John estava parado ao lado dela.

— Rony está procurando você, Harry.

Gina não sabia se ficava grata ou não por Cho ter desenvolvido esse hábito aborrecedor de interrompê-los.

Ela com certeza serviu como uma lembrança descarada de por que Gina deveria parar de se atirar para Harry.

— Obrigado. Eu sairei em um segundo. — Quando Harry voltou-se para Gina, ela estava surpresa de ter visto a mão de John na cintura de Cho enquanto eles retornariam para a festa.

Qualquer culpa que pudesse ter sentido evaporou naquele momento.

Talvez ela tivesse imaginado o interesse de John nela, ou talvez ele tivesse percebido que eles nunca seriam mais que amigos.

Harry parou, apoiado na porta.

— Eu deveria ter mostrado mais comedimento.

Ela abriu a boca para protestar, mas ele colocou o dedo nos lábios dela.

— Você tinha razão antes. Nós _não _estamos tendo um caso.

Um sentimento de afronta a preencheu quando ele virou e saiu.

Ela poderia não saber muito sobre essas coisas, mas tinha uma boa idéia de que todo esse tempo quente e intenso juntos constituía um caso.

A teimosia dele tornou mais difícil a resolução dela.

Ele certamente não facilitaria, mas ela certamente ia perseverar.

Ela encontrou John um momento depois.

— Pode me levar para casa, por favor?

Ele olhou para Cho, e de novo para Gina.

— É claro.

Uma pequena alfinetada de culpa atingiu Gina por tirá-lo da festa.

Ele estaria interessado em Cho?

Bem, Gina se preocuparia com isso depois. Porque agora ela precisava do espaço e da solidão da sua casa.

Tinha planos a traçar.

Da próxima vez, ela teria Harry só para ela, e teria certeza que ninguém os interromperia.


	12. Chapter 12

**Desculpa a demora galera!**

**Esperam que curtam esse capítulo.**

**No proximo respondo aos comentários bjs fiquem Deus**

**Carol**

_**Capítulo Doze**_

O líquido âmbar girou e parou no fundo do copo de Harry.

Ele o ergueu para um longo gole.

Fechou os olhos enquanto o líquido lhe queimava a garganta e sacudiu a cabeça.

Ainda podia se lembrar do olhar de afronta de Gina quando ele a deixou.

Depois de Gina ter ido embora com John, Harry havia saído discretamente da sala dos fundos para o bar na parte da frente do Casey's.

Ele chamou a atenção do garçom, quando este levantou os olhos após servir uma caneca de cerveja.

— Outra!

O homem encolheu os ombros, mas depois de servir a cerveja, levou a Harry uma outra bebida.

— Você está com a cara de quem perdeu algo muito especial.

— Talvez. — Olhando para p copo, Harry ajeitou o queixo.

Uma imagem de Gina, os olhos bem abertos e os lábios separados em convite, flutuou pelos olhos da mente de Harry.

Ele tinha perdido muito.

— Fracassado — murmurou ele para o uísque, quando outro cliente chamou o garçom do outro lado do balcão de grades de bronze.

O que Harry sabia sobre dar a uma mulher como aquela o que ela queria da vida: uma casa, filhos... amor?

Como poderia dar a ela uma coisa que não existia?

Ele bebeu outro gole e fechou a mão.

Seus dedos estavam entorpecidos.

Ele grunhiu de satisfação.

— Vou querer o mesmo que ele — disse uma voz feminina atrás dele.

O banco ao lado foi arrastado.

Um cheiro de flores flutuou em cima dele.

Ele cocou o nariz e sorriu quando atingiu a boca em vez do nariz.

— E aí, garotão?

Ele virou para fitar a recém-chegada.

Era oriental e curvilínea e terrivelmente familiar.

Seu olhar fugiu para a parte de trás dela.

Ele franziu o cenho.

— Cho.

O rosto dela se abriu.

— Claro. Foi muita falta de consideração de sua parte ter sumido com a irmã de Rony novamente. Ainda bem que achei vocês antes que ele o fizesse.

Ela se inclinou para perto de Harry.

O olhar dele fixou-se nos seios dela, presos firmemente pela camiseta fina amarrada.

Ele olhou para o próprio colo.

Nada. Nem um movimento.

Abriu a boca.

Ou ele havia se embebedado até a obscuridade, ou Gina o tinha arruinado para outras mulheres.

— Então, o que está acontecendo entre você e Gina? — Cho recebeu a bebida do garçom e deu um gole cauteloso.

— Quem quer saber? — Aborrecido, Harry piscou, enquanto tentava se concentrar melhor.

Suas pálpebras estavam pesadas.

Ela encaixou o braço no dele.

— Por que não vamos para casa? Parece que você está prestes a cair.

Ele piscou para ela.

O bar girou por um momento vertiginoso.

_Dormir. _

Ele concordou com a cabeça.

Dormir parecia bom.

Com uma grande dose de dificuldade, ele ficou de pé.

Harry pescou as chaves no bolso.

Elas caíram pelas pontas de seus dedos até o chão.

Cho abaixou-se para pegá-las, depois ficou ereta, colocando as chaves no próprio bolso.

— Por que eu não dirijo?

Ficar de pé parecia impossível, então deixou que ela colocasse o braço dele ao redor do ombro dela enquanto deixavam o Casey's.

Do lado de fora, ele olhou para o céu.

A luz da rua balançou e rodou.

Ele fechou os olhos.

_Dormir._

Tudo que precisava era dormir um pouco.

Tudo estaria bem pela manhã.

Gina estava deitada acordada, olhando para o teto.

Parecia ter virado um hábito desde que conhecera Harry.

Ele havia dito que se preocupava com ela.

Será que de alguma forma ele não se achava merecedor, que seu passado o havia manchado de forma que ele não se permitia ser feliz ao lado dela?

Se Harry gostava dela, poderia aprender a amá-la?

Jogando as cobertas para o lado, rolou para o lado e ficou de pé.

Tinha de descobrir.

A única maneira de conseguir dormir um pouco era ir vê-lo e deixar as coisas claras.

Tinha muitas perguntas e nenhuma resposta.

Além disso, na privacidade da casa dele, ela poderia encontrar uma forma de convencê-lo de uma vez por todas que eles deveriam ter um caso.

Achou o endereço dele na lista telefônica e hesitou brevemente antes de decidir não ligar para avisar.

Tinha o elemento surpresa a seu favor.

Não havia sentido em eliminá-lo.

Momentos depois, andou em direção ao carro.

A viagem pela cidade parecia não terminar, mas a determinação a conduziu para a casa de subúrbio de Harry.

Quando chegou lá, parou, o coração batendo forte.

Então, tomando um longo fôlego, bateu à porta dele.

A dobradiça velha rangeu.

A porta se abriu. Gina piscou. Cho estava parada à porta, apertando um robe masculino ao redor de suas abundantes curvas.

O roupão de Harry.

As sobrancelhas dela se arquearam.

— Gina? Isso não é...

— Não. — Gina abriu a boca, mas nenhuma outra palavra saiu.

A dor apertou sua garganta enquanto descia os degraus.

— Espere!

Sem olhar para trás, Gina fugiu.

Umas batidas altas ecoaram nos tímpanos de Harry. Rolou para o lado, estremecendo com a dor. A cabeça dela pulsava, o estômago pesava e a boca tinha um gosto como se alguém houvesse morrido ali dentro.

As batidas soaram novamente.

— Que diabos é isso? — Ele agarrou a cabeça e gemeu. Até seus cabelos doíam.

— Pode deixar que eu atendo. É o entregador de pizza. Eu pedi alguma coisa para almoçarmos. Você perdeu o café-da-manhã dormindo. — Uma figura feminina enfiada em um roupão que lhe parecia familiar passou em frente à cama, indo em direção à porta.

O coração dele disparou.

Uma vaga lembrança de Gina e seus olhos negros de paixão flutuou através de sua consciência e ele piscou, tentando decifrar a trança oriental caindo pelas costas de uma mulher.

— Quem...

Lembranças borradas da noite anterior se aglomeraram no cérebro dele, a expressão chocada de Gina quando ele a havia deixado, ele entornando bebida atrás de bebida no bar do Casey's, e um bumbum arredondado que não o impressionou da forma como ele esperava.

— Cho — resmungou ele e gemeu novamente, lançando os braços sobre os olhos.

— Boa tarde, bonitão. — O lado da cama afundou um pouquinho quando ela se sentou.

O cheiro de _peperone_ pairava no ar.

— Rony ligou. Estava muito aborrecido por você não ter aparecido no escritório esta manhã, mas ficou aliviado por eu estar aqui tomando conta de você. Eu o tranqüilizei dizendo que você estava doente e que eu estava cuidando para que melhorasse.

Mastigou silenciosamente um pedaço de _pizza _e assobiou suavemente.

— Achei que você fosse um caso perdido. Ele moveu o braço e abriu um olho turvo.

— Rony?

Ela repuxou a boca para um lado.

— Mione o está fazendo correr.

Ele me pediu para pedir a você que vá experimentar seu _smoking _e para lembrá-lo que o ensaio é amanhã à noite, seguido de um jantar.

_Maldição. _Ele teria de encarar Gina outra vez, e tão cedo.

O olhar dele caiu sobre Cho.

O cabelo caído em espirais desordenadas.

A abertura do roupão revelava um bom decote.

— Nós não...

Ela ergueu as sobrancelhas.

— Escute, querido, se tivéssemos feito alguma coisa, você se lembraria. Café? — Ela colocou o último pedaço de _pizza _na boca enquanto ele balançava a cabeça.

Alguns minutos depois, ele se sentou e aceitou a xícara fumegante, mas o aroma forte do café embrulhou-lhe o estômago.

— Obrigado.

— Espero que não se importe com minha intromissão, mas o que está acontecendo entre você e a irmã de Rony?

Ele olhou para ela.

— Não que o que você faça debaixo dos lençóis seja do meu interesse.

— Não é mesmo.

Ela o inspecionou pela borda da xícara.

— Só que ela apareceu aqui na noite passada enquanto você estava caído. A propósito, ela foi embora quando eu atendi a porta, vestida desta maneira, bem...

— Maldição. — As têmporas dele pulsaram.

Todo o corpo ficou tenso.

Como era possível ele se sentir pior?

Gina tinha vindo vê-lo na noite anterior após ele tê-la abandonado e tinha encontrado Cho na casa dele.

— Por que você está vestida assim?

— Tomamos um tombo no jardim da frente enquanto entrávamos. Meu vestido ficou sujo. Você é um cara grande, sabe?

Ele enterrou as palmas das mãos nos olhos. Isso só estava ficando pior.

— Eu vou pagar pelo seu vestido.

— Não tem problema. Vai ficar bom depois de lavar. Eu tentei explicar, mas ela não quis ouvir. Sinto muito.

_Ótimo. _

Gina provavelmente havia vindo falar para ele que tipo de porcaria ele era.

Agora nunca falaria com ele novamente.

Não importava que ele não tivesse ficado com Cho.

Em circunstâncias normais, ele não teria hesitado em deitar aqueles grandes seios orientais em sua cama.

Maldição, se ele não quisesse fazer exatamente isso, não teria feito aquele acordo estúpido com Rony em primeiro lugar.

Nunca teria tido de sair com Gina.

Toda esta semana teria sido completamente diferente.

Quem poderia dizer se ele não teria acabado em algum hotel com Cho?

— Aqui, aspirina para a sua cabeça. Eu nunca saio sem elas. — Ela estendeu a mão para ele com duas drágeas brancas na palma.

Após um momento de hesitação, ele deslizou as pílulas para dentro da boca e engoliu-as com um gole de café.

Resmungando, ele alcançou o telefone para discar o número de Gina.

Tinha de falar com ela.

O que diabos ele diria ainda não sabia, mas esperou com o coração batendo em algum lugar na garganta.

Depois de vários toques, a secretária eletrônica atendeu.

Ele desligou, o coração ainda golpeando é uma dor sombria enchendo seu peito.

Ele remoeu o problema.

Era quinta-feira.

O casamento seria dali a dois dias.

Fazia sentido que ela não estivesse em casa.

A mulher tinha uma vida, afinal de contas.

E não o incluía.

O arrependimento o sufocou. Gina o odiava, sem dúvida.

Provavelmente nunca falaria com ele novamente, o que era bastante justo.

— Olhe, Harry. — Cho moveu-se ao lado dele na cama. — Eu falarei com ela, se você quiser. Explicarei que eu só estava tentando ajudar.

Ele levantou a cabeça e a encarou por um longo momento, cheio de raiva de si mesmo.

— Obrigado, mas acho que é melhor deixar tudo como está.

— Tem certeza?

Acenando com a cabeça, ele alcançou a calça que estava jogada no encosto de uma cadeira. De alguma maneira, Cho o havia despido na noite anterior. Ela se moveu para trás dele.

— É uma pena que as coisas não tenham funcionado entre nós. Poderia ter sido divertido.

Ele exalou e olhou fixo para ela. Cho era uma mulher bonita, sem dúvida.

Deus a tinha abençoado abundantemente em todos os lugares certos.

Era lamentável que Harry não conseguisse demonstrar nenhum entusiasmo.

Ele nivelou seu olhar ao dela.

— Talvez em outro lugar, num outro momento.

As sobrancelhas dela se arquearam e a boca arredondou em um beicinho.

— Bem, eu conheci uma pessoa na noite passada e parece que há um interesse mútuo.

— Ela foi em direção ao banheiro, pegando o vestido que estava pendurado na maçaneta ao passar.

— Bem, boa sorte. Acho que evitarei relacionamento por um tempo. Eles são simplesmente muito complicados. — Puxou uma camisa limpa da gaveta.

— Você realmente deixou isso mal resolvido.

Ele estreitou os olhos.

— Mal resolvido?

— Você deixou isso mal resolvido para ela, Gina. Talvez vocês dois devessem ter um romance selvagem e liberar essa sensação incômoda em seu ser.

Ele franziu o cenho.

— Eu não tenho ela, nem ninguém, em meu ser.

Ela se contorceu dentro do vestido.

A vestimenta se agarrou ao corpo.

— Se você diz. Tudo o que sei é que, da última vez que fui dispensada, o cara estava caidinho por uma _stripper. _Pobre sujeito, ela fugiu com um vendedor de aspirador de pó. De qualquer forma, você tem o mesmo tipo de olhar abandoado.

— E você é perita no assunto?

— Eu reconheço um caso de paixão quando vejo um. — Lançou um olhar direto para ele.

Harry não respondeu.

Pelo que ele sabia, Cho não se qualificava como perita em amor.

Ele andou pelo quarto, catando a gravata, as meias e os sapatos.

Quando já estava vestido, parou ao lado dela.

— Preciso ir trabalhar. Obrigado por tomar conta de mim ontem à noite. Você precisa de uma carona?

— Um amigo está vindo. Posso terminar de me aprontar? Trancarei tudo.

— Acredito que uma mulher que deixa uma festa para tomar conta de um bêbado caindo pelos cantos já provou ser de confiança.

— Obrigada.

— Obrigado a _você. _Eu não costumo beber daquela maneira. Uma dose de tequila é o bastante.

Ela parou de aplicar rimei nos olhos para olhar para ele.

— Talvez você devesse dizer para Gina que está apaixonado por ela.

Ele agarrou a pasta e fez um grunhido ridículo.

— Eu não acredito no amor... ou em finais felizes.

— Oh. — Ela voltou ao rimei. — Então deve ser só a ressaca.

Ele acenou com a cabeça.

_Certo._

Era a ressaca.

Deu uma última olhada em Cho antes de ir embora.

Uma coisa era certa.

Só porque ele tinha perdido de repente o gosto por orientais de seios grandes não significava que ele estava apaixonado.

Nenhuma dúvida a esse respeito.

Definitivamente era a ressaca.

O sol brilhava através dos galhos altos, marcando o asfalto, enquanto Gina forçava os passos em direção às portas principais da Igreja Batista Aliança.

Ela respirou fundo e endireitou os ombros, à medida que subia os degraus na frente da igreja. As pernas dela cambalearam e ela desejou muito que John estivesse a seu lado. Entretanto, ele não faria parte do ensaio e tinha ido se reunir com o corretor de imóveis para finalizar o contrato da casa que estava comprando.

O medo a tomou ante a expectativa de ver Harry novamente.

Uma dor renovada queimou por dentro dela à memória de ter encontrado Cho à porta dele, vestida em nada além do roupão.

Que idiota tinha sido!

A humilhação a tomou com o pensamento de todas as vezes que se atirara para ele.

Lá no fundo, tinha se convencido de que ele a queria.

Só podia culpar a si mesma.

De sua própria maneira, ele deveria querer bem a todas as mulheres com as quais já havia dormido.

Ele jamais fizera uma promessa e tinha sido honesto sobre suas intenções.

Como uma boba, deixou as emoções alcançarem grandes proporções, convencendo-se de que ele simplesmente ainda não tinha compreendido seus sentimentos verdadeiros.

Parou diante das portas duplas de madeira.

Por que tinha escutado Libby?

Perseverar?

Como alguém poderia perseverar com isso?

A tristeza pesou fortemente no coração de Gina.

Uma lágrima caiu e rolou pela bochecha.

Ela deveria perseverar pelos próximos vinte e tantos anos, esperando que Harry criasse juízo?

— Gina! Aqui, querida! — Ao som da voz da mãe, limpou a umidade das bochechas e se virou em direção ao estacionamento.

A visão dos pais sorrindo amplamente enquanto se aproximavam, de braços dados, liberou o nó no estômago dela e enviou um leve toque de confiança que fluiu por ela.

Como não poderia ser encorajada pelo evidente afeto deles um pelo outro?

Sim, o amor verdadeiro vivia nos corações de seus pais.

Até Harry, descrente como era, deveria ser capaz de ver isso.

Tinha sido abençoada por ter sido criada por esses exemplos.

Empurrando para o lado a própria tristeza, ela firmou um sorriso.

Molly jogou os braços em volta de Gina antes que ela alcançasse o último degrau.

— Minha menina linda. Deixe-me vê-la. — Inclinou-se para a frente, encolhendo os ombros. — Por que, olhe para essas olheiras embaixo dos seus olhos, não tem dormido direito ultimamente?

— Ela está maravilhosa, Molly, pelo amor de Deus. Você precisa começar a criticá-la imediatamente? — Arthur Weasley sacudiu a cabeça felpuda, a boca dela repuxava em desaprovação.

— Pai. — Gina libertou-se da mãe para se enterrar no abraço aconchegante do pai. — Você andou malhando novamente, não foi? — Ela apertou o bíceps inchado dele.

Ele grunhiu em resposta, chegando para trás.

— Eu não sei por que ele é tão fascinado por essa malhaçãüentando uma academia com essa idade. Por que não pode se unir ao grupo com o qual eu faço caminhadas? — A mãe inspecionou o pai por olhos estreitos.

Arthur olhou para ela.

— São um bando de velhas gazelas. Por que eu ia querer ser visto com elas?

Espantada, Gina encarou os pais.

O que havia acontecido com aqueles dois?

Nunca os tinha visto brigar daquela maneira.

— Nós deveríamos entrar. Estamos atrasados. Eles já devem ter começado.

Os ombros de Molly caíram.

— Desculpe, querida. Nós estamos cansados da longa viagem.

— Vocês vieram _de carro! _— Mais uma vez, Gina olhou com espanto.

Três anos atrás, seus pais se aposentaram e foram morar em West Palm Beach, na Flórida.

Tinham feito a longa viagem de volta para Atlanta somente em uma ocasião, desde então.

A mãe havia passado tão mal durante a viagem de dez horas que tinha jurado que nunca mais viria de carro novamente.

Depois de cuidar da mãe por dois dias, Gina havia concordado.

— Seu pai, que não se importa de pagar uma _personal trainer, _disse que é muito caro viajar de avião.

Antes que Arthur pudesse refutar, a porta da igreja se abriu.

Rony os cumprimentou com um aceno apressado.

— Eu pensei ter ouvido alguém aqui fora. Venham, pastor O'Connal está começando.

Ele abraçou o pai e a mãe enquanto entravam rapidamente.

Gina piscou os olhos, ajustando-os à iluminação escura.

Ela se apertou contra uma parede para ficar fora do caminho de várias pessoas que estavam no pequeno saguão.

Uma menina pequena com trancinhas e um menino da mesma idade, presumivelmente a dama e o pajem, pulavam para dentro e para fora da roda de adultos.

Pastor O'Connal estava de pé no meio deles, falando e gesticulando muitos.

Mione surgiu do aglomerado de pessoas, os olhos calorosos dando boas-vindas.

— Gina, tive medo que você estivesse presa em algum lugar.

— O trânsito estava bem pesado na rodovia. — Ela analisou a ponta do sapato.

Não podia admitir que desde que havia descoberto o quão tola havia sido por ter um "quase caso" com um _playboy, _o simples ato de levantar-se da cama a cada manhã havia se tornado a mais assustadora das tarefas.

Na verdade, ir para a igreja onde sabia que veria Harry havia tomado cada grama de resolução dela.

Ela estava grata pelo trânsito.

Mione apertou o braço de Gina.

— No caso de eu ainda não ter lhe dito, estou muito agradecida por você ter aceito ser uma das minhas damas.

Sei como você é ocupada.

Isso significa muito para mim.

— Estou feliz por fazer isso, Mione. — _Apesar de se muito duro estar aqui._

Pelo canto dos olhos, ela olhou d relance para Harry.

Ele estava conversando com uma mulher raiva que Gina não reconheceu.

Sua garganta apertou.

Com força.

— Bem, eu tenho sido meio empurrada para você. Só que não tivemos muita chance de nos conhecermos, ma espero que isso mude daqui para a frente.

A profunda sinceridade no olhar de Mione tocou Gina.

— Eu sempre quis uma irmã.

Os olhos de Mione embaçaram.

— Eu também.

Pastor O'Connal bateu palmas.

— Certo, vamos colocar todos alinhados. Vocês dois cavalheiros — apontou para Rony e Harry —, vão estar bem na frente comigo. A procissão começa com os padrinhos em fila indiana, depois as damas, seguidas pela dama de honra. — Ele fez um gesto em direção à loura.

— E eu? — A menininha de trancas balançou anima nos calcanhares. Não devia ter mais que 4 anos.

Pastor O'Connal sorriu de forma benevolente e a guiou até a fila, atrás da moça loura.

— Você fica aqui.

— E depois eu? — perguntou o menino.

— Sim, você é depois.

— E eu não vou perder a aliança.

— Não, tenho certeza que não vai. — O pastor passou mão no cabelo dele. — Agora, vamos tentar com música Mary? — Pastor O'Connal gesticulou para uma mulher robusta que se apressou.

Um súbito sentimento de consciência arrepiou os cabelos da nuca de Gina.

Ela olhou para cima.

Por um momento repugnante, ela congelou quando seu olhar cruzou com o de Harry.

— Para a frente comigo, cavalheiros. Por aqui. Harry? — O pastor esperou pacientemente.

Gina lançou o olhar para o chão, torcendo para que o zumbido nos ouvidos aquietasse.

Apertou as mãos para evitar que tremessem.

Para seu alívio, a música começou.

Pelos próximos poucos minutos, ela se concentrou em colocar um pé na frente do outro, obrigando-se a caminhar atrás da outra dama e mantendo-se em sintonia com a música.

A luz do sol penetrava através de grandes janelas de vidro que subiam alto acima deles pelos dois lados do ambiente com bancos alinhados.

Ela se desequilibrou uma vez, quando olhou para cima e viu Harry observando-a.

Estava parado de pé, rígido e alto, ao lado de Rony.

Depois que todos já haviam achado seus lugares designados na frente, Mary começou a _Marcha nupcial. _

Até usando roupas comuns Mione provou ser uma noiva bonita.

Os olhos dela arderam em calor e seu sorriso se ampliou quando viu Rony.

Ele irradiou em retribuição, seu excitamento quase tangível.

O coração de Gina se encheu quando Mione se uniu a Rony diante do altar.

Eles estavam tão obviamente apaixonados.

A medida que ensaiavam os votos de casamento com o pastor O'Connal, a profunda emoção que os dois compartilhavam parecia extrapolar e tocar a todos.

A mãe de Gina chorava ruidosamente no banco da frente.

A loura suspirou e olhou para Harry, mas ele parecia fixado em Mione e Rony, o olhar misterioso e sério.

Lágrimas encheram os olhos de Gina.

Ela não tinha sido nada além de uma bagunça horrível ultimamente chorando ao primeiro sinal.

— Aqui. — Outra dama, uma morena baixinha, entregou a ela um lenço de papel. — Eu sempre choro em casa mentos. E ensaios. — Ela sorriu ligeiramente e enxugo os próprios olhos. — Espere até amanhã. Eu parecerei as cataratas do Niágara.

Gina acenou em agradecimento e secou discretamente ás lágrimas.

Mais uma vez, o arrepio de consciência a percorreu.

Lentamente levantou os olhos e viu que era o alvo do olhar intencional de Harry.

A compaixão que enchia os olhos dele fez com que ela derrubasse lágrimas novamente.

Felizmente, o pastor começou a organizar a procissão para a retirada.

Rony e Mione precederam todos os outros os rostos brilhando em sorrisos.

A pequena dama salto logo atrás dele, espalhando flores imaginárias, enquanto pajem se apressava para tentar manter o ritmo dela.

Harry seguiu, com a raiva agarrada em seu braço.

Gina pegou o braço que um dos padrinhos oferece e permitiu que ele a acompanhasse, deixando a última dama e o último padrinho para segui-los.

— Sou Antônio. Conheço Rony desde o colégio. Agora entendo por que ele nunca deixou nenhum de nós conhecê-la.

As bochechas de Gina coraram.

— Sinto muito por isso, Antônio. Rony sempre foi super protetor.

Talvez se Rony a tivesse apresentado para mais amigos, ela poderia ter encontrado alguém e se estabelecido há muito tempo.

Ela deu um suspiro quando o órgão ecoou a última nota.

Antônio parou, ficando ao lado dela quando chegaram ao saguão.

Harry parou na frente deles, a raiva ao lado. Ele firmou o olhar em Antônio.

— Antônio, pode deixar a Gina ir agora.

O ensaio já terminou.

Você sabe como Rony é protetor.

Você não ia querer que ele tivesse uma idéia errada.

O acompanhante de Gina franziu o cenho enquanto olhava dela para Harry e depois para a raiva.

Gina segurou a língua, aborrecida com as táticas usadas por Harry.

Ela não faria uma cena e envergonharia Rony e Mione, mas de onde Harry tirou a idéia de que era seu cão de guarda?

— Está tudo bem, Antônio. — Ela agarrou o braço dele ainda mais apertado, mesmo quando ele tentou se afastar.

— Eu não sei. Harry tem razão. Seu irmão pode ser realmente irracional. Eu o conheci anos antes de saber que _tinha _uma irmã. Eu preciso, hum, verificar uma coisa. — Fez um gesto torto e Gina soltou seu braço.

— Bem, foi um prazer finalmente conhecê-lo. Acredito que nos encontraremos amanhã.

Antônio deu uma última olhada cautelosa para Harry e encolheu os ombros.

— Com certeza. Espero ansioso por isso. Você vai ao jantar?

— Sim. —Não podia deixar de ir. Era ela que tinha resolvido tudo.

— Quer uma carona? — perguntou Antônio.

— Ela já tem carona, não é, Gina? — Harry arqueou a sobrancelha, como que a desafiando a dizer o contrário.

— Na verdade, vou dirigir meu próprio carro. O restaurante fica no meu caminho para casa.

— Bem, então eu verei você lá.

— Certo. — Gina balançou a cabeça e o padrinho sumiu na multidão. Ela se virou para a loura. — Desculpe-me, mas você poderia nos dar licença por um instante?

A mulher lançou para Harry mais um olhar ardente e encolheu os ombros.

— Com certeza. — E desapareceu na direção em que Antônio partira.

O saguão estava ficando vazio à medida que os membros do grupo partiam para o restaurante.

Gina foi até os degraus da frente.

Harry a seguiu até que ela conseguiu um ponto perto de um grupo de árvores ao longo de um dos lados da igreja.

Ela o atropelou.

— O que foi aquilo?

— O quê?

— Toda aquela atitude de cão de guarda. Se eu quiser segurar o braço do Antônio,se eu quiser ir com ele para o restaurante, isso é problema meu.

Os olhos de Harry escureceram quando ele se inclinou para perto dela.

— Como eu disse antes, alguém tem de tomar conta de você. Você tem uma tendência a se meter em confusão.

A raiva queimou dentro dela.

— Você não é meu guardião. Você não é meu nada. Nós não estamos tendo um caso.

A faísca nos olhos dele enfraqueceu.

— Não, nós não estamos.

— Certo, bem... então está bem. Estou feliz que tenhamos deixado isso claro. — Ela deveria ter sentido alguma satisfação quando se virou para ir embora, mas durante o caminho para o jantar de ensaio tudo o que ela sentiu foi angústia.

O dia seguinte amanheceu ensolarado e luminoso.

John telefonou para dizer que se atrasaria um pouco, mas ainda leriam bastante tempo.

Ouvir a voz dele já era um bálsamo para o coração dolorido de Gina.

Ele aparecera para o jantar de _ensaio _e ela conseguiu sobreviver ao jantar com um sorriso engessado e meneando e concordando com todos.

Era incrível como tantas pessoas conseguiam levar um monólogo com o mais leve encorajamento.

Tinha ido embora o mais cedo que a educação permitira, alegando uma dor de cabeça.

John chegou perto da hora que prometera.

Eles haviam entrado há pouco no saguão, quando foram de encontro aos pais de Gina.

Molly exagerava na arrumação da gravata do marido.

— Por que resolveu usar esta aqui? Eu tinha escolhido uma boa para você. Esta aqui tem uma volta engraçada. Acho que não foi bem cortada. O que você fez, comprou de segunda mão?

Com um grunhido impaciente, Arthur afastou suas mãos.

— É uma gravata boa. Gloria me deu de aniversário. Pelo menos ela teve a decência de comemorar comigo.

— Eu estava pronta para comemorar. Você que simplesmente escolheu sair com aquela sua treinadora desfrutável antes que eu chegasse da minha caminhada em grupo.

Gina alcançou a mão de John, o estômago afundando.

Limpou a garganta para se fazer notar.

— Mãe, pai, eu gostaria que vocês conhecessem um amigo meu. Este é John Dalton.

De uma só vez, Molly e Arthur calaram a boca e viraram para olhar para John.

Um pequeno rubor róseo surgiu nas bochechas de Molly.

Ela abriu a boca, depois fechou, piscando rapidamente.

Arthur estendeu a mão.

— Prazer em conhecê-lo. Desculpe por nossas maneiras rudes. Este é o primeiro casamento de nossos filhos.

— Sim — acrescentou Molly —, nós só estamos um pouco nervosos. Está tudo bem.

John deu um passo à frente e apertou a mão dela.

— Eu estava ansioso para conhecer vocês. Gina me contou que estão se preparando para comemorar 30 anos de casados.

Foi a vez de Arthur ficar vermelho, enquanto Molly ficou envolvida com o padrão de desenho do carpete.

O desconforto anterior de Gina voltou, só que agora tinha ganhado intensidade.

Alguma coisa estava terrivelmente errada com os pais.

Ela mudou de assunto apressadamente e, depois de alguns instantes, eles já estavam de braços dados de novo, sorrindo amplamente.

Gina deslizou a mão pelo cotovelo de John e suspirou.

Talvez seus pais ainda estivessemcansados da árdua jornada.

Também, como eles haviam dito, o casamento poderia estar deixando-os um pouco estressados.

Gina alisou seu vestido de dama.

Mione havia escolhido cetim pêssego com cintura baixa e decote aberto.

Gina tinha ficado satisfeita de não precisar de nenhum ajuste depois da primeira prova.

— Quero achar Rony, depois vou avisar Mione que estou aqui. Ver se ela precisa de alguma coisa.

John acenou com a cabeça, apertando a mão dela enquanto se espremiam por um pequeno agrupamento de convidados que estavam no vestíbulo.

Ela mordeu o lábio enquanto olhava para os rostos desconhecidos.

De alguma forma, tinha de passar por essa provação com o mínimo contato com Harry.

— Gina? Você está ótima. — Brendan, um dos amigos de Rony presentes na festa dela, a tocou no braço.

Deu a John uma olhada curiosa.

Mais uma vez, Gina fez as apresentações necessárias e se virou para Brendan.

— Você viu meu irmão em algum lugar?

Ele acenou com a cabeça em direção a um corredor lateral curto.

— Acho que o vi escapar naquela direção. Tente a porta da direita.

— Obrigada. — Ela virou quando os pais pararam atrás dela. — Talvez possamos dizer um rápido olá antes da cerimônia.

Sem esperar uma resposta, ela guiou o pequeno grupo até a porta que Brendan tinha indicado.

Talvez Rony pudesse fazer algo para reparar as coisas entre os pais deles.

Bateu suavemente à porta.

Um amortecido "Entre" foi a resposta.

Ela girou a maçaneta e abriu a porta.

O brilho do sol atravessava uma cortina pendurada em uma pequena janela lateral.

Na frente de um espelho envelhecido, Mione estava de pé, brincando com o véu que fluía descendo por suas costas sobre um vestido que parecia brilhar à luz.

Ela virou, e Gina tomou fôlego.

Mione parecia uma princesa de conto de fadas.

O desejo nasceu no peito de Gina. Para seu horror, a sala tornou-se embaçada.

Ela piscou.

Meu Deus, com tantos dias para os hormônios despertarem, este não era um deles.

— Mione, querida! — Para mais um desânimo de Gina, sua mãe correu pelo quarto para se lançar nos braços de Mione.

Os olhos de Mione se arregalaram em surpresa.

— Sra. Weasley! — Elevou o olhar a Gina e a seus companheiros.

— Você está tão bonita. — Molly soluçou sobre o véu translúcido.

Gina deu um passo adiante.

— Mãe. Você vai arruinar o vestido. — Lançou um olhar de desculpas para Mione, movendo-se para retirar a mãe de cima dela. Obviamente essa coisa de hormônio era hereditária. — Eu sinto muito. Este é um dia muito emocionante para ela.

— Está tudo bem. — Mione acalmou a mulher mais velha. — Eu também estive um pouco chorosa esta manhã.

Molly se endireitou e enxugou os olhos com um lenço que retirou de uma minúscula bolsa pendurada ao pulso.

— Oh, deixe-me ajudá-la com isso. — Melhorou imediatamente quando começou a ajustar o véu.

— Você poderia? Obrigada. — Mione virou-se novamente para o espelho, enquanto a futura sogra agitada lhe arrumava o vestido.

A garganta de Gina queimou.

Mais uma vez, piscou para eliminar a umidade aborrecedora dos olhos.

Olhou para o pai e para John, que estavam parados um de cada lado da porta.

John levantou a mão em um gesto interrogativo.

— Nós estávamos procurando Rony. — Gina ainda queria passar um pouco de tempo com Mione antes do casamento, mas esperaria até a mãe terminar o que estava fazendo.

Mione olhou para cima e encontrou o olhar de Gina no espelho.

— Ele está do outro lado do corredor.

— Obrigada.

— Diga a ele que o verei mais tarde. — A mãe acenou para eles, os olhos brilhando. — Estou cuidando da noiva dele.

Gina meneou a cabeça duramente, odiando o ciúme que a queimava por dentro.

John colocou um braço reconfortante ao redor dos ombros dela quando cruzaram o corredor.

O pai dela bateu à porta.

Rony respondeu quase imediatamente.

— Papai! — Deu um tapinha no ombro do pai quando se abraçaram rapidamente.

John chegou à frente para apertar a mão de Rony.

Gina relaxou.

Sem a mãe, a tensão acabou no pequeno grupo.

— Boas notícias sobre aquela casa, John. Parabéns. — O sorriso de Rony esparramou-se. — Acho que você sabe o quanto Mione está emocionada. Ela está ansiosa para ter você por perto.

— Bem, ela me verá muito agora. Eu planejo apressar o fechamento. Mal posso esperar para me mudar para cá.

O coração de Gina acelerou.

Será que ela tinha cometido um erro não procurando John?

Ele tinha tanto a dar.

A memória da mão dele na cintura de Cho flutuou por sua mente e ela pareceu zangada.

John estaria interessado naquela mulher?

A cabeça de Gina latejou.

Não podia pensar naquilo agora.

Tinha de se concentrar em superar os próximos dias.

Esperançosamente, John acharia alguém que merecesse a vida de conto de fadas que ele parecia ansiar dar a uma mulher de sorte.

Era uma pena ela não ser essa mulher.

Rony olhou o relógio.

— Escutem, é melhor vocês irem se sentar. Já está quase na hora.

Ele olhou para Gina e abriu os braços.

Ela caminhou até eles, deixando-o envolvê-la num abraço forte.

— Seja feliz, Rony — murmurou ela.

Ele chegou para trás e acenou com a cabeça, então a encostou sob o queixo dele.

— Você também, Gi. — O olhar vagueou até John e novamente para ela. — Você também.

As bochechas dela esquentaram.

Rony não conseguia ver que eles não eram mais que amigos?

Pelo menos John não tinha tido sucesso em sua promessa de ganhar o coração dela.

Eles saíram para o _hall. _Gina parou na frente da porta de Mione.

— Pode ir. Vou ver como Mione está.

Para a decepção dela, Mione estava rodeada de ajudantes.

A outra dama e a dama de honra loura tinham se unido a Molly, exagerando nos cuidados com a noiva.

Gina ficou parada de forma desajeitada à entrada, antes que Mione virasse e a fizesse entrar.

— Gina, entre. Acho que não as apresentei corretamente, com todo o alvoroço de ontem. Achei que talvez vocês tivessem se conhecido no chá-de-panela. Estas são Heather e Connie. — Ela indicou primeiro a loura e depois a morena atraente.

Gina balançou a cabeça.

— A gente se conheceu ligeiramente. — Tinha estado muito distraída com Harry para notar os outros convidados no chá-de-panela.

Heather estava abrindo os botões minúsculos na parte de trás do vestido, libertando a longa cauda.

Gina moveu-se, sentindo-se um pouco fora de lugar, mas querendo deixar tudo certo entre ela e Mione antes da cerimônia.

De alguma forma, parecia importante.

— Mione... — ela brincou com o bracelete no pulso. Um que sua mãe havia lhe dado no aniversário de 21 anos. — Se você não tem nada emprestado, eu adoraria que você usasse isto.

Os olhos de Mione se arregalaram enquanto ela pegava o bracelete.

— Não, eu não tenho. Eu havia esquecido, na verdade. Obrigada.

— Eu trouxe uma liga azul para você. — Connie pulou para procurar em sua bolsa sob uma mesa por perto.

— E seu vestido é novo, certo? — Molly sorriu.

— Está correto. E o meu cordão é velho. — Mione deslizou a liga para baixo do cetim cor de marfim. Respirou fundo quando Heather afofou a cauda uma última vez. — Acho que estou pronta.

— Vou avisar ao pastor O'Connal. — Heather saiu graciosamente do quarto.

Connie pegou Molly pelo cotovelo.

— Vamos procurar um dos padrinhos para levar você para sentar. Ela olhou para Gina.

— Nós deveríamos ir para nossos lugares.

— Irei em um instante. Quero desejar boa sorte a Mione.

Com um aceno, Connie saiu com a mãe de Gina. Gina virou-se para Mione.

— Bem... boa sorte.

— Obrigada. Eu me sinto tão honrada de fazer parte da vida de Rony.

— Na verdade, eu realmente queria me desculpar por não ter sido mais receptiva com você antes. Acho que, de certa forma, eu sentia que você estava tirando o Rony de mim.

— Oh, Gina, eu nunca quis fazer isso. Eu invejo seu relacionamento com Rony. Ele fala de você e se preocupa com você o tempo todo. Acho que _eu _fico um pouco ressentida de vez em quando.

— Não precisa ficar. Qualquer um pode dizer que meu irmão está de quatro por você.

— Gina apertou as mãos de Mione. — Estou tão feliz por você. Estou tão feliz por mim. Estou ganhando uma irmã.

— Eu também. — Mione abriu os braços e Gina a abraçou, com cuidado para não desprender-lhe o véu.

Ela se endireitou, sorrindo de verdade pela primeira vez em dias.

— Pronta?

— Pronta.

A música de órgão encheu o ar, em harmonia com os aromas de variadas flores.

Buquês de flores adornavam várias mesas auxiliares, inclusive os bancos.

Pelo menos cerca de cinqüenta convidados sentaram-se de cada lado do corredor dividido por fitas decorativas.

Muitos murmuravam suavemente uns com os outros.

Na parte de trás, uma mulher mais velha fazia com que dois meninos jovens se calassem.

John estava sentado na seção da noiva.

Por mais que odiasse admitir, Gina precisava do apoio moral dele agora.

Se ao menos pudesse estar sentada ao lado dele.

O órgão deu início à música de entrada e Gina caminhou em seu lugar atrás de Connie.

Manteve o olhar deliberadamente afastado da frente da igreja enquanto se movia calmamente pelo corredor em direção ao altar onde Harry estava de pé solenemente ao lado de Rony.

Ao passar por John, ela virou a cabeça para buscar o olhar tranqüilizador dele, mas seus olhos estavam fixos na frente da igreja e seu olhar era qualquer coisa, menos amigável.

Confusa, ela virou a cabeça para seguir o olhar fixo de John.

O coração dela pulou em um salto.

Harry estava de pé do lado do altar, os pés afastados, os braços ao lado do corpo, as mãos fechadas.

Ela buscou um pequeno gole de ar.

Ele estava arrasador de _smoking, _e seu olhar verde e intenso estava fixado nela.


End file.
